When Dusk Comes
by I.heart.mean.girls
Summary: Swan Queen Vampire AU. Rated M for language and sex. Regina is a vampire billionaire who crosses paths with a bounty hunting Emma Swan and employs her services.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see. _

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. _

_You know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you _

_And all you know and how you speak _

_Countless lovers undercover of the street _

_You know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you _

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep _

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat _

"Use Somebody" by _Kings of Leon_

**When Dusk Comes - ****Chapter One**

Night falls over the old, but happily functioning, yellow Volkswagen. Despite the cool evening, and malfunctioning heater, Emma can't help rolling down her window to take in the sights. The sultry sounds of street corner Jazz and the savory spice of crawfish boils hangs heavy in the Louisiana air. This is as far into the south as Emma has ever chased any bounty, and she's starting to wonder why she's never ventured here before.

The bug inches along slowly, but Emma isn't too bothered to be hampered by the traffic. Cars pack the narrow turn-of-the-century roads, while tourists and revelers begin to spill into the streets. It looks like Mardi Gras in January and the energy is intoxicating. It's almost enough for Emma to shake off the twenty-six hours it took her to get here and let the good times roll, but she focuses her mind on the task at hand.

After another half hour of crawling along Canal Street, Emma double checks the slip of paper in her pocket. The note, scrawled in her own rushed hand, indicates Emma's target is just ahead. She's done this a thousand times before, but never so far from home and never with so much money on the line. Every bounty hunter in the continental United States is looking for Paul Aloro and Emma is sure she has found him. The butterflies whiz around in her stomach and anxiety pulls at the tight muscles in her lower back.

The late Eighteenth Century hotel stands out from the French Quarter's other gorgeous buildings. Emma's eyes scan the beautifully restored structure. The five star rating is obvious even in the dark and at a distance. The VW rumbles over cobblestone as she nears her destination.

"Good Evening Ma'am." The porter greets as he opens Emma's door. The metal hinges creak loudly and Emma's skin flushes dark red. She hadn't realized the valet would come see to her if she drove up close until it was too late. The young man's easy smile and soft brown eyes ooze southern charm, making Emma feel like she's driven up in a Rolls Royce and most certainly belongs.

"May I help you with your bags Ma'am?" The young man asks when Emma steps out of the car, her joints crack just as obscenely as her car.

"No," Emma smiles as warmly as she can, but it's an arctic blast compared to the man's welcome. "I have a meeting with the hotel manager." Emma explains rather awkwardly as she grabs her messenger bag from the back seat. The man tips his hat in understanding. He doesn't appear to question why she'd attend a meeting in faded jeans at the end of an evidently lengthy road trip. Instead he instructs a kid in a red vest to park Emma's car and he personally escorts her inside.

"Miss Viola," The young man calls sweetly to the older woman behind the white antique reception desk. "She can help you." He says turning to Emma and smiling before tipping his hat once more. Emma feels the strange and overwhelming desire to curtsy, but opts for a grateful thank you and a shake of his hand. _Crap_. Emma curses to herself when the young man disappears outside. _You're supposed to tip them_, she realizes to her own embarrassment.

"May I help you?" The clerk asks. Her smile is kind, but her eyes regard Emma with some uncertainty.

"I'm here to see your manager, Mr. Aloro." Emma replies with an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry miss but our manager's name is Williams." Miss Viola responds amiably. Emma tilts her head slightly as she considers this piece of information. It's not uncommon for fugitives to fake their names and create entirely new lives while on the run.

"Right, of course," Emma pulls out a leather bound notebook from her bag. "I'm sorry," she says reading the completely blank sheet in front of her. "Williams, right. I was thinking of my next meeting." She maintains the encouraging smile, but Miss Viola doesn't seem to be fooled.

"Have a seat. He will be right with you." Miss Viola indicates where Emma should sit with a nod. If Emma hadn't heard her alert a Mr. Williams on the phone, she'd be concerned that Miss Viola was calling the cops.

It doesn't take more than a few minutes for a man in a navy blue suit to emerge from a door behind the front desk. Miss Viola points to Emma, and the handsome dark-skinned man strides toward the lobby.

"May I help you?" He asks, southern accent firmly in place.

"You're the hotel manager?" Emma is unable to disguise her confusion. The gorgeous six-foot-tall man in his thirties is definitely not the five-and-a-half-foot-tall, old, bald, overweight, pale New Yorker she is looking for.

"I am." He responds pleasantly despite Emma's unintentionally rude tone.

"Is there another manager?" She inquires, her eyes quickly scanning the room to see if anyone else appears.

"No ma'am. Is there a problem?" He asks dropping his smile and standing up even straighter.

"Well I'm trying to find my long lost father you see, and he's supposed to be the manager here." Emma summons her gentlest voice and tries to make her tired sea green eyes go wide.

"Miss, I don't have any children, and certainly none that I fathered when I was ten years old." Mr. Williams adjusts his pink tie uncomfortably. There is no way this lady is his daughter, she can't be younger than twenty-five. Besides he would know if he had a child with any of his ex-girlfriends, there were only four of them and they were all his friends on Facebook.

"Oh, no, I mean, that's why I asked if there was another manager," Emma falters turning bright red. This really isn't going how she expected. "Here," she stammers groping through her bag, "this is his picture." Emma offers him a blown up 8x10 mug shot of her mark.

Mr. Williams' honey brown eyes scan the photo for half minute before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but that man does not work at this hotel." He says looking into Emma's flushed face and deciding not to ask any questions.

"I have it on good authority that he does." She responds more seriously. Emma is no stranger to people covering for her targets.

"Ma'am, I am the hotel manager. I know who works here now or over the last eight years." Mr. Williams' patience has all but evaporated. "That man does _not_ work here in any capacity." He clarifies.

"Listen, I'm going to level with you. I'm looking for a fugitive, and if you're harboring him you're looking at criminal charges and if you're prosecuted that means jail time." The blood pulses through Emma's body as she struggles to maintain her composure. She knows the situation is getting out of control, and if he asks her to leave she will have no power to refuse. It will likely spell the end of this lead. Aloro will get wind that she's on his trail and vanish.

"Lady, I don't know what your problem is, but you have no right to come here making threats. This man is not here, and I think it's time that you go." A small crowd has gathered to watch the escalating drama. The pressure mounts at the base of Emma's skull. She has to fix this.

"Is there a problem here Teddy?" Another man in a suit approaches Emma and Mr. Williams.

"No Mr. Sanders, this lady was just leaving." The way Mr. Williams responds immediately identifies this new person as his superior. Emma grasps at her last chance to work this lead.

"Actually, Mr. Sanders, there _is_ a problem." Emma speaks up earning a sideways glance from the rightfully irritated manager.

"Why don't we step over here," Mr. Sanders' extends his hand to show Emma to a nearby conference room. He doesn't want any more people to be drawn into the scene, especially not the lady and gentleman waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't think so." Emma digs in her heels. She won't be shuttled into a back room and lose the tiny advantage she has. The pressure of onlookers may just produce some much needed answers. "I'm here looking for a wanted criminal employed by this hotel." Emma says louder than necessary, and several onlookers gasp in shock.

"Keep your voice down, please." Mr. Sanders begs in a hushed tone. "What is she talking about?" He asks turning to the manager for an explanation.

"I have told her several times that the man she is looking for is not here!" Mr. Williams answers through gritted teeth in complete exacerbation.

"He _is_ here!" Emma shrieks like an angry toddler on the verge of a tantrum.

"Alright, please everyone calm down." Mr. Sanders looks back at the pair he had been escorting though the hotel. The woman in the black and grey pinstriped pantsuit has looked up from her phone and is now staring quizzically in their direction. _Shit_. He thinks sure that this disaster is going to cost him his job. "I'm the general manager for the tristate area, and I can assure you that we would never knowingly let a fugitive work for us. We do a thorough background check at the state and federal level, and no one slips through the cracks." He explains as beads of sweat form at his temples.

This new development throws a bucket of ice water over Emma's head. She is not surprised that an expensive and exclusive hotel like this one would be very careful about who they hire. The likelihood that her guy is here dwindles down to zero.

"He could be laboring under an alias. Do you recognize this man?" Emma flashes the mug shot in a last ditch effort to salvage her investigation.

"I'm sorry, no." The general manager replies truthfully after a critical evaluation of the photo.

"Problem Sanders?" The woman in the pinstripes asks and everyone turns to the beautiful melody that is her voice.

"No," He stammers. "We've sorted it all out. No need to trouble yourself." He continues, perspiration now pouring from his body. "Let's continue shall we?" He swallows hard, but the knot that has formed in his throat is set in cement.

The woman's dark eyes regard the trio with open skepticism. She glances down at photo in Emma's hand.

"May I see that?" She asks meeting Emma's gaze.

"It's okay," Emma responds stupidly. She has never been in the presence of a more beautiful person in her life and the effect is devastating. Emma can hardly feel her legs below the knee. It's as if her entire body is slowly becoming paralyzed.

"You say this man is a criminal?" She asks, her fingertips lightly grazing Emma's hand as she takes the photograph over Emma's objection. The sensation immediately sends an electric current through Emma's body and restarts her brain.

"Yes, but don't worry. He's not here. You don't have anything to fear. This is a great hotel. You're in safe hands. And anyways he's an embezzler, not like a murderer or anything." Emma continues rambling nonsensically. The woman smiles in response causing the hotel managers to exchange terrified glances.

"No. He is not here." She replies turning her eyes up from the mug shot and letting them fall on Emma once more. The weight of her gaze increases the temperature in the room by a hundred degrees. Emma suddenly understands why Sanders was sweating bullets. "You have the right hotel, but the wrong city." She explains, and Emma's eyebrows immediately knit together in confusion.

"I don't understand." Emma begins, but the woman interrupts.

"You don't know who I am?" She comments rhetorically. Emma merely shakes her head for lack of a more appropriate response.

"My name is Regina Mills. I own this hotel." She explains nonchalantly.

"You own Noctis?" Emma asks redundantly.

"She owns _every_ Noctis." The man that had been by Regina's side at the stairs clarifies when he joins the group. When Emma looks up at him she notices that all of the guests and employes that had been watching them are gone. Even Miss Viola has left her post behind the desk.

The revelation leaves Emma's head spinning. She had no idea pursuing this target would lead her to so many first. Now she was talking to her first drop dead gorgeous billionaire.

"I'm so sorry to have troubled you." Emma begins to bow out slowly. She hopes her car is still near the front door. She is so mortified all she wants to do is leave. Quickly.

"Miss. . ." Regina waits for Emma to turn around and supply her name.

"Swan. Emma Swan." She responds and turns to leave once more.

"Miss Swan," Regina's voice is warm and soothing like drinking hot chocolate in front of a roaring fireplace. Emma stops in her tracks once more. When Regina doesn't speak right away, she gets the hint and rejoins the group. There will be no getting out of this mess.

"As I was saying, you have the right hotel but the wrong city." Regina repeats herself. Her unusual amusement apparent to her companion and underlings. Emma resumes her look of confusion. "He is not in the New Orleans Noctis. He is in Orleans." The information makes Emma understand even less than she did before. "Orleans." Regina repeats. "France." She finishes, and Emma's eyes grow wide for real this time.

"France?!" She repeats like a parrot. "Oh." The realization leaves her deflated. There is no way she can reach him now. Emma doesn't have the financial means or legal authority to bring in a fugitive from abroad. "Well, I will alert the authorities I suppose." Emma says trying to pick up her face.

"Is there a problem? You can apprehend him can you not? I do not want a criminal in my employ." Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifts just slightly at the end sending another wave of heat through Emma's system.

"Unfortunately, I can't arrest him there and I couldn't afford the trip anyway." Emma admits from under a metric ton of embarrassment.

"That has an easy enough solution." Regina returns the photo to Emma's clammy hands. "We are leaving for Orleans tomorrow. You will join us. I cannot have this matter going public and would much rather he go quietly with you than be dragged out by government agents with his face plastered all over the news. I can't risk being associated with this. You will be compensated for your services, and discretion, of course." She explains cooly.

"Miss Mills, I thank you for your offer. Honestly. But, I can't go to France tomorrow." Emma stammers as the blush returns to her cheeks. "I don't even have a passport." She explains in total bewilderment. "And anyway, like I said, I can't make him come with me. All I will accomplish is to make him run and ensure that no one will ever see him again." She finishes hoping Regina Mills is an understanding sort who takes kindly to hearing the word no.

"I completely understand Miss Swan." Regina coos her voice as luxurious and velvety as ever.

Emma breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

"Sidney," She calls to the man on her right. "Please see that Miss Swan obtains whatever authorization she needs to travel." The man nods in response and strides away with a cellphone to his ear. "I give you my word Miss Swan that you will have no trouble from the man you seek. He will come with you willingly." Regina promises with the ghost of a half smile curling on her lips.

Emma is stunned silent. What else can she do? It is clear to her that this is going to happen no matter what excuse she comes up with.

"Very well. Where are you staying?" Regina asks, having noticed immediately that Emma is not from anywhere near this area.

"Uh, well, nowhere. I hadn't planned on staying." Emma responds honestly. Regina gives her a curt nod and turns to the two men standing silently off to the side.

"I'm sure that you will be seen to suitable accommodations." She states matter-of-factly sending Williams and Sanders springing to life and shuffling together to the computer at the front desk.

"Th-thank you." Emma stammers when she is left alone with Regina. "You're like a guardian angel." Emma jokes to ease the awkwardness.

Regina laughs genuinely. The tip of her tongue peeks out of her mouth for just a second while it moistens her bottom lip. The sight sends Emma's knees quivering. She needs to know what those soft supple lips taste like, what they feel like between her thighs. Regina leans in a few inches. Emma can smell her perfume and the proximity sends her pulse racing. Desire floods her senses and all she wants to do is push Regina up against a wall and fuck her senseless.

"I can promise you Miss Swan," Regina's low sultry whisper makes Emma's heart pound hard in her chest. "I am no angel." The words flow from Regina's mouth and wrap around Emma's body. It's like being enveloped in silk sheets and ravished.

Emma has no idea when she closed her eyes, but when she opens them, Regina is floating away.

"Be right here at six o'clock sharp tomorrow night." Sidney's voice is jarring and Emma slams her gapping mouth shut. "Fill this out," he hands Emma a sheet of paper with handwritten questions. "Then seal it in an envelope and give it to Williams." He instructs. "You need to do that tonight." The temporary travel document is likely superfluous. They will be flying in and out of private airports, but Regina Mills rarely takes chances that could garner unwanted attention.

Emma nods but doesn't speak. Sidney nods in return before walking toward the front doors. A man holds the door open for him, and Emma watches him get into long black limousine.

"Right this way Miss Swan." Mr. Williams smile is wide but fake. Emma could care less. She is desperately trying to process what the fuck just happened. _Shit, I have to call my dad_. She thinks when the manager drops her at the door to her room.

"No fucking way." Emma whispers upon opening the door to discover she not only has a room in one of the most expensive hotels in all of New Orleans, but she's in a suite with a balcony that opens right up to Bourbon Street. "Fuck yeah!" She exclaims to herself while leaning over the railing to watch the crowds below.

"_Laissez les bons temps rouler_, muthafuckers!" She shouts and is met with raucous cheers and more than one set of naked boobs. She finds the complementary beads on the tiny balcony and flings them in the customary fashion. It may not be Fat Tuesday, but Emma wouldn't know that from where she's sitting. She decides to live up what may be her only night in New Orleans. It takes her just a few minutes to shower and get back into the same outfit - _sans_ the panties which she leaves drying in the shower. There may be some spare underwear and a shirt in the trunk of her car, but Emma doesn't care about that now. She'll go out and buy some clothes tomorrow. For right now the red leather jacket, skinny jeans and long-sleeved white v-neck shirt will do just fine.

* * *

><p>"If you wanted her it would have been a lot cheaper to just invite her to your bed." Sidney comments as he shuts his phone and slips it into his pocket.<p>

Regina crosses her legs and leans over to reach for a wine glass. She hates drinking in limos, but she's parched. The monthly inspection of Noctis New Orleans had taken much longer than normal.

"Sometimes," Regina begins, pouring herself a drink from an intricately decorated glass decanter. "A lioness in captivity tires of being served the most exquisite pieces of meat." She explains setting the heavy decanter back onto the small bar built into the car door. "From time to time a predator needs to hunt, or her fangs will grow dull and her nights pointless." She finishes before taking a sip of the rich red beverage. "And anyway, that bastard Aloro is stealing from me. Affording him the opportunity to turn himself in will be a lot less . . . messy." Regina adds with another sip.

Sidney smirks, the sharp white points flashing in his mouth. He combs his fingers through the soft raven curls of the handsome young man sitting at his side. He mutters something like "if you say so," before bearing his teeth and sinking them into his favorite lover. Regina watches for a moment in slight amusement, and then takes another long sip of her drink. Regina is famished. She tips the Swarovski crystal goblet toward her mouth and drains the rest. Regina's tongue is warm and tingly as it swipes across her ample lips. She doesn't waste a drop. Even after her fangs retract when her hunger has been sated, her lips hold on to the bright red stain of blood.

Regina leans back in the leather seat and lets her body relax. It had been a long time since she'd seen a mortal with half the fire this Emma Swan possesses. It will be a definite change of a pace for what has become a surprisingly monotonous existence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I gave in to the urge to write a SQ vampire AU! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

_You better watch out Cupid_

_Stuck me with a sickness_

_Pull your little arrows out_

_Let me live my life_

_The one I'd better lead_

_All the blondes are fantasies_

_And we looked at them eleven ways_

_You said, "Look at me." And looked away_

_And you wrote the song I wanna play_

_I'll write you harmony in C_

_Everybody just wanna fall in love_

_Everybody just wanna play the lead_

"Sick Muse" by Metric

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Two**

The mid morning light streams in through open plantation shutters, but it's not the uninvited sunshine that rouses Emma from a deep sleep.

"Room service," a disembodied voice calls through the door. Emma grumbles something loudly, but doesn't stir from the bed. Her head creeps under the pillow to keep the bright lights away.

The person at the door must have heard her, or took the initiative to come in despite her lack of authorization. Emma doesn't really care. She just brings the sheets up a little higher to cover her naked body. Emma doesn't exactly recall getting naked, or even coming back to her room for that matter. The last thing she remembers is knocking back deceptively sweet Hurricanes and singing karaoke at Cat's Meow_. Oh God, I was singing_. She thinks in horror. _And loudly_, judging by the soreness in her throat.

"Miss Swan, I brought you breakfast." The tall middle aged woman announces like they were previously acquainted. Emma lifts the pillow from her face, only slightly revealing one squinting eye. _Nope_, Emma confirms, _I don't know you_.

"Thank you. Please leave it on the table." Emma mumbles through down feathers and plush cotton. "My credit card is in the back pocket of my jeans." She finishes, pulling the pillow back down over her face.

"It's been taken care of. Now it's time for you to get up. You've got a lot to do today." The entirely too familiar woman announces while wheeling the food cart to the round wooden dining table. Emma hears the echo of the Caribbean in her voice, but can't quite make out the island. In her job Emma hears a lot of accents, some fake and some real, so she's gotten pretty good at identifying them.

Emma doesn't respond. She merely grumbles while still trying to place the accent. There is no way she is getting up this early. Not when she has all day to get her stuff together for the impromptu trip. How long does it take to buy some underwear and a shirt for fuck's sake? She's not going to be gone more than a couple of days and almost all that time will be spent in an airplane. _Maybe I should get some sweatpants_, she makes a mental note to find the nearest Target this afternoon.

The other woman doesn't say another word as she begins to set the table with fruit, eggs, bacon, juice, coffee, oatmeal, Belgian waffles, and just about everything else anyone has ever eaten for breakfast.

"Hey!" Emma screams when she feels the covers being snatched off her body.

"Up!" The woman repeats with authority.

"Listen lady I'm naked here! What kind of shit is that?!" Emma shrieks. She's not really bothered by her own nudity, but it's the principle of the matter damn it!

"Oh calm down," the woman stares at the wall as she throws the robe she had been holding out on the bed. "I didn't look." She clarifies. "Plus, you seen one skinny white butt and you've seen them all!" She exclaims with a boisterous laugh and gives Emma her back so she can finish covering herself.

"Saint Lucia!" Emma shouts in recognition of the woman's accent.

The light skinned woman turns with a nod. "I'm impressed." She replies candidly. "No one ever gets it right. Been in this country too long." She adds pushing the unloaded cart off to the side. "Most Americans think all us island folk all come from Jamaica." She continues partially to herself.

"What's your name?" Emma asks as she double knots the thick terry cloth robe.

"Marie Baptiste." She responds with a warm smile.

"Well Marie, please call me Emma and thank you for the food. It looks like you're gonna have to join me though." Emma says surveying the feast. The table, which could easily fit six adults comfortably, is packed with plates, bowls, platters and jars. There is enough to feed a small army. Emma and Marie are unlikely to even make a dent.

"_Bon appétit_ then," Marie offers before having a seat. She only takes a muffin and some coffee. She can tell Emma is the kind of person that will insist endlessly, so she doesn't bother telling her that she has already eaten.

"You too," Emma replies, wasting no time in serving herself a bowl of grits and buttering a biscuit still warm from the oven.

Marie smiles proudly. She loves watching people eat and enjoy their food. _It's like balm for the soul_, her grandmother used to say. Of all the guests she has been asked to give special attention, she finds Emma the least annoying thus far. That's close enough to likable in Marie's book.

After half an hour of voracious eating Emma pushes back her plate in a signal of surrender. She couldn't swallow another bite if someone paid her.

"It's a shame to waste all this food." Emma scans the mostly untouched plates.

"Oh it won't be wasted." Marie assures her as she begins to place metal covers over the white china. Emma stands to help, but is instantly reprimanded.

"I don't need you messing me up!" Marie scolds in a not entirely unfriendly tone. There is a very specific order that must be followed to get all the plates to fit back on the cart.

"Jeez alright!" Emma holds up her hands as she backs away.

"Now go take a bath. You smell like an ashtray floating in gin." Marie comments with chuckle. Emma dips her chin to surreptitiously take a whiff of herself. Marie is right she is rather ripe.

"Fine." Emma says slumping her shoulders forward like a reprimanded child. She skulks toward the bathroom ready to dawn the same clothes she's been living in for almost four days. At least she had the presence of mind to hand wash the undies last night. Emma is about to mentally pat herself on the back when she realizes her clothing is nowhere to be found. Not even her jacket. "What the fuck?" She mumbles to herself while checking under the bed.

"They're being cleaned." Marie answers after growing tired of Emma's search.

"What?!" Emma's head pops out from under the bed like a Whac-a-Mole rodent. "What do you mean they're being cleaned?!" She jumps to her feet walking toward an indifferent Marie busy wheeling the cart toward the door.

"Miss Mills' instructions were very specific." Marie replies matter-of-factly.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to wear?!" Emma crosses her arms over chest waiting for Marie to respond.

"How about something from the closet?" Marie suggests with a shrug. Emma rolls her eyes thinking Marie is being sarcastic, but after a moment considers the possibility that there are indeed garments hanging in the hotel closet. Emma takes cautious steps forward as if a legion of vipers might attack when she slides open the heavy door.

"This has just gotten ridiculous." Emma comments to herself when she gets a load of the closet. There are jeans in every shade ranging from washed out light blue to pitch black. Ten pairs in all. There are at least two-dozen shirts of varying styles. Mostly t-shirts, but she can see some button downs and even a red and purple flannel. A satiny sort of strapless red dress is nestled in the back hovering over a pair of nude stiletto pumps. There is also a black pantsuit with a beige silk shell top nestled underneath. Emma gives those outfits a dubious look and continues scanning the wardrobe. She counts five leather jackets in grey, black, brown, tan and navy blue. No red. Emma can't stop her fingers from reaching out and feeling the cool supple material. Even her dusty old boots have been exchanged for four new pairs each a different tone of black or brown. She has never been able to afford these kinds of things and that's what infuriates her about their presence in her room. Not to mention the fact that someone just waltzed in and stuck all these things in here. _Did they come in while I was sleeping?_ Emma turns on her heels, nose flared and cheeks crimson.

"I need to speak to Regina." Emma demands.

"Well it's not like I've got her number. Go shower and pick something out. You got fresh undergarments in the drawer there." She responds completely unimpressed by Emma's tantrum.

"I'm not a child! I don't need to be told what to do!" Emma clarifies, but has no choice other than to do what Marie instructs. She can't very well storm out of the room in her present state.

Marie laughs to herself when Emma slams the door to the bathroom in protest. _Yes, she is certainly different than the others_. Marie is still chuckling several minutes later. Her cart squeaking rhythmically as it rolls down the hall.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't contact her?" Emma asks the hotel manager in fervent aggravation.<p>

"Miss Swan, one does not simply call Regina Mills on her cell phone." Mr. Williams repeats as calmly as he can. "I gave you her business number. That is the best I can do. I don't have any other way to contact her." He finishes through tightly gritted teeth. He knows he must treat any guest of Regina Mills with the upmost respect, but this woman has been trying his nerves since she arrived.

"Ugh!" Emma huffs as she puts her head down on the front desk's granite top. _I give up_. She doesn't want to spend the day in clothes that aren't hers. It will mean tacit acceptance of Regina's gifts, and she hates the way that makes her feel. But she doesn't see much choice in the matter despite not wanting to be indebted to anyone. _Much less some crazy billionaire_. _Who knows what kind of 50 Shades of Gray bullshit she expects in return_. It's not that Emma would mind getting a little down and dirty with Regina, she just doesn't want to be bought. She will give her cookies away when she wants to – not because someone buys her flowers, or dinner . . . _or an entirely new wardrobe and a night in a five-star hotel on Bourbon Street_.

"Miss Swan are you ill?" Mr. William's asks when Emma doesn't lift her head off the counter for several seconds. He knows she was rather inebriated when she returned to the hotel near sunrise, and hopes she isn't going to vomit all over the lobby. That's the last thing he needs today.

"Yes," She responds begrudgingly, lingering with her head down another moment before standing up straight. "Where's Marie?" She asks deciding to make the best of the situation.

"Just a moment." Mr. Williams responds breathing a sigh of relief. He is so glad he sent Marie up to Emma's room this morning. He knew if anyone could handle Emma it would be Marie.

Emma smiles at Miss Viola when Mr. Williams steps aside to use the phone in his office, but she only squints in return as if trying to read Emma's thoughts.

"Okay," Emma comments with wide eyes. She tries to think of something else to say, but mercifully Marie arrives quickly.

"Look at you," Marie says as she evaluates Emma from head to toe. "You clean up alright." She decides. "Although I personally would have worn that lovely dress." She says lifting both eyebrows and shrugging her right shoulder.

"I take it you're supposed to like make me happy or something, yeah?" Emma asks as her gaze jumps between Mr. Williams and Marie. The two exchange a quick look before either one answers.

"Something like that." Marie responds noncommittally.

"I thought so." Emma says as much to herself as to the others. "Well, I want to see New Orleans. _Real_ New Orleans not just the touristy part. So let's go." Emma motions to the hotel's main doors. Mr. Williams can't help but scrunch his eyebrows together. This is certainly a new request. Marie suppresses her laugh enough that it comes off as a smirk, which she quickly wipes off her face. "Well. Chop chop." Emma claps her hands together twice and Marie takes an exaggerated bow.

"Right away madam." Marie says while doubled over. Mr. Williams rolls his eyes and leaves in a huff. Perhaps pairing these two together hadn't been quite the stroke of genius he previously thought.

"Remember to be back before 6:00pm!" He calls, already halfway into his office.

"I know!" Emma replies in a false sweet tone.

"I wasn't talking to you." He says over his shoulder and giving Marie a cold stare that seems to speak volumes. Marie responds with a curt nod. She knows the stakes.

* * *

><p>The afternoon flies by while the pair runs circles around the city. The only beaten path excursion Marie allows are beignets and café au lait at Café du Monde. After that they tour Frenchman Street to watch the street performers, artists and musicians all doing their thing for the sound of change in a cup. They stroll Armstrong Park before Marie takes Emma to a tiny hole in the wall for the most amazing Shrimp Etouffee and fried catfish on the planet.<p>

An extremely stuffed Emma crosses the threshold into the hotel with only ten minutes to spare before she has to meet Regina. _Just enough time for a shower_. Emma thinks as she turns to thank Marie for the excellent day.

"I think you had fun too." Emma adds after expressing her appreciation.

Marie smiles a little and shrugs one shoulder. She won't admit it. This is part of her job. To look after Miss Mills' "special guests" every now and again. She isn't supposed to enjoy it.

"Well you take care of yourself, and hurry up. You really don't want to be late." Marie warns and Emma nods her head in vehement agreement before sprinting to the elevator.

"Do you think she knows what's in store for her?" Miss Viola asks when Emma is out of earshot.

"Not a clue." Marie responds, forcing herself to push aside her worries.

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan?" A male voice calls through the door. He pokes his nose through the crack. Emma locked the top to keep everyone and their mother from just strolling into her room.<p>

"Coming!" Emma yells back pulling on the navy blue jacket over the red flannel shirt that she still needs to tuck into her dark blue skinny jeans. She knows she should have been downstairs five minutes ago and she's working fast to finish up. Thankfully someone packed all her clothes into a brand new black suitcase so she doesn't have to lose time doing it herself. Emma pulls the handle to roll the bag out to the hallway while grabbing the garment bag holding her own dry cleaned clothing. She has to admit her red leather jacket has never looked so good. Too bad she hadn't noticed it hanging in the closet until a few moments ago. Emma still feels very uncomfortable about Regina having provided her all the new clothes, and she's plans on telling her just that when she sees her.

"Sorry!" Emma apologizes as the bellman takes her things and nearly jogs to the elevator.

"It's okay Miss," He offers a smile on his flushed and sweaty face. "But it's really best not to keep them waiting." He explains.

As the elevator descends, Emma's heartbeat starts to quicken. She hadn't really had any time to consider this moment. To think about being in Regina's presence again. Butterflies wreak havoc in her stomach, but before her panic can spike, the elevator opens and a number of suited men turn to look in her direction.

"Finally." Sidney says glancing at his watch. "Lets go." He says to the other two men in black suits standing with him. For a moment Emma wonders if they're secret service. They even have those little clear devices in their ears. "We're late." He adds as if everyone weren't already keenly aware of that fact.

Emma has hardly enough time to say thanks to the hotel staff before being whisked away and hurried into a black limo.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asks when she notes her absence.

"_Miss Mills_ will be joining us at the airport." Sidney responds sharply without bothering to look up from his tablet.

"Why didn't she come herself?" Emma knows the question is absurd. Why _would_ Regina Mills Hotel Tycoon play taxi driver for someone as insignificant as her.

The question causes Sidney to stop reading. He slowly raises a nicely sculpted salt-and-pepper eyebrow before shifting his gaze to Emma.

"She wanted to grab a bite before take off." He smirks, but something in his expression gives Emma the chills. She decides to leave the small talk alone and they ride the rest of the way in icy silence.

As the city zooms by in a blur of lights, Emma wonders what the next couple of days will be like. She's excited and nervous at the prospect of being near Regina again. The woman has an allure that goes far beyond her physical beauty. Just the thought of her sends Emma's pulse pounding in her ears.

"We're here." The driver announces unnecessarily when they arrive at the small airport hanger. Emma tries not to look impressed, but she's never seen a private plane before. The sleek black jet has no windows apart from the two windshields in the cockpit. It looks like something out of a spy movie.

"Right this way," A beautiful young man with the most angelic brown eyes greets Emma as she walks toward the small set of stairs leading into the plane. She suddenly feels extremely underdressed. The half dozen others milling about the hanger are all in suits, and there she stands in denim, leather and flannel. Emma reflexively jams her hands in her front pockets for lack of anything else to do. She can't even busy herself with carrying her own bag, which is already being loaded onto the plane for her.

"Thanks," Emma says with a smile as she climbs the steps. _Wow_. She expects the windowless jet cabin to be dark, but the interior is almost entirely white. There are four leather chairs up front – each one twice the size of a standard first class seat. A sitting area and bolted down glass coffee table stretch across the back where a door leads to some other room. Whatever is behind that door must be at least twice the size of the cabin, galley and cockpit combined. Emma estimates at least twenty or so first class seats could easily be accommodated here if the aircraft were configured in the traditional way.

"Champagne?" Angle Eyes asks handing Emma a glass flute with the sparkling beverage.

"Sure," Emma replies with a smile.

"We will be taking off soon." Angel Eyes informs. "In the meantime can I get you something to eat?" He asks gesturing for Emma to take a seat wherever she likes. Emma opts for the curving white leather sofa in the rear of the cabin.

"I'm fine, thanks." Marie had been feeding her all day, but even if Emma were hungry, her nerves wouldn't allow her to eat anything anyway.

"My name is Ivan. Should you need anything at all, please call." He says with another warm smile before disappearing behind a drawn curtain on the other side of the cabin.

Emma is left alone. She is utterly unsure of what to do with herself. She leafs through a copy of Vanity Fair and tries to look less like a fish out of water. After what seems like hours, the two secret service lookalikes enter the jet. One of them sits in the chair nearest to the door without a word, or even so much as a glance at Emma, while the other enters the cockpit to say something to the pilot. He speaks so quietly Emma can't hear a single word despite her straining. He then joins the other man and the pair sit wordlessly. Emma stares at them in unabashed curiosity. They don't move a muscle. They just sit there stone silent like monuments.

Only a few moments later Sidney joins the voiceless duo. _Regina must be coming soon_, Emma thinks, but confusion settles over her face when Angel Eyes presses a button to bring up the stairs and close the aircraft door.

Emma is too embarrassed to ask about Regina's whereabouts again. _She probably doesn't ride with the help_. Emma considers with overwhelming disappointment. It's only when she feels her body deflate that she realizes just how much she had been looking forward to spending twelve hours in a confined space with Regina Mills. She may have even entertained the fantasy of joining the mile high club. _She was into me, right_? Emma wonders recalling their meeting in the hotel lobby.

The pilot's voice comes in over the loudspeaker announcing the impending takeoff and instructing them to buckle up. Emma tries not to mope as she pulls the seatbelt across her lap. She's grateful for choosing the sofa and not the seat near the super friendly triplets. At least she can listen to her music without feeling so awkward.

Emma pops in her ear buds and leans her head against the seat. She lets her mind relax and tries to put the thoughts of Regina out of her head. Emma dozes off around the time she realizes she will likely never see her again.

After a quick nap Emma picks up another magazine, this one in French, and flips through the pages. Once she has absentmindedly perused every magazine on board, she takes to walking around and inspecting everything in the jet. She goes to the bathroom at the end of the galley twice before Angel Eyes provides her with a remote control for the flat screen. Thankfully the thing has Netflix and internet access. She connects her headphones to a little square device that lets her listen without having to disturb anyone else, and settles in to watch the last season of Dexter. Somewhere on episode ten Emma nods off unintentionally.

Emma eyes open slowly and she blinks several times before becoming fully awake. She jumps at the sight of a blonde woman in a tight black dress, black blazer and colorful green and blue ascot wrapped around her neck.

"Something to drink?" She repeats setting Emma's left ear bud down on her shoulder. Normally Emma would protest someone pulling her headphones out of her ears, but she forgives the gorgeous flight attendant instantly.

"Sure." Emma says dumbly, not specifying what kind of beverage she wants. Her eyes follow the woman's hourglass form as she saunters toward the galley. It takes Emma more than a few seconds to realize the flight attendant hadn't been on board when they took off, and she hadn't seen her in all the hours she spent roaming about the cabin and chatting to Angel Eyes or the pilots.

"She is rather beautiful." Regina notes as she emerges from the previously closed door and has a seat at the end of the curved couch.

Emma's slightly irritated sea green eyes go wide and her jaw goes slack with shock. She just stares blankly at the perfectly composed Regina until Blonde Bombshell returns with two champagne flutes filled with a sparkling red drink served on a silver tray. She offers the first to Regina, which she accepts with a tiny hint of a smile, before presenting the other to Emma.

It takes a moment, but Emma manages to snap herself out of it and take the drink with a fumbling "thank you." The flight attendant flashes a megawatt smile before excusing herself and joining Angel Eyes behind the curtain.

_Thank God I didn't wear sweatpants, i_s all Emma can think as she takes a long sip of what looks like carbonated blood.

"I hope everything has been to your liking." Regina says after taking a sip of her blood orange mimosa. "I hope you don't think it was too presumptuous of me to provide you with some items for this trip." She adds, her red lips curling into the loveliest smile Emma has ever seen.

"No, of course not." Emma says answering the second part of Regina's question. "I mean. Yes. Everything has been amazing," She corrects. "I'm just not used to this." Emma is shocked at herself. She'd had every intention of letting Regina have it, but now all can do is stare down at her new tall riding boots feeling like a nervous teenager.

"I'm glad." Regina says sincerely before taking another sip of her drink. Champagne has never been her favorite, but its one of the few things Regina finds palatable.

"Thank you, again. I'll pay you back once I collect the bounty." Emma adds so that her conscience will let her sleep.

"No need dear. Consider it compensation for asking you to take care of this problem on such short notice. Now let's talk about something else," Regina says crossing one leg over the other. Her smooth muscular thigh exposed when her black pencil skirt hikes up just slightly. "I find conversations about money to be extremely distasteful." She smiles wickedly ignoring Emma's audible gulp and the green eyes glued to her legs. "Where are you from?" Regina asks causing Emma to look back at her face.

"Um," Emma has trouble thinking. There is no part of Regina that isn't dripping with sex appeal. Emma gawks at Regina's dark lips while trying to speak. Terrible idea. All she can picture is lunging forward and kissing her flawless mouth. Emma's heart is near bursting, but she manages to keep talking. "All over, I guess." Emma offers without explaining.

"Were your parents nomads?" Regina asks, and Emma can't really tell if she's joking.

"No," Emma says with a giggle. She closes her mouth and swallows hard trying to return moisture to her mouth, but it's useless. "My dad changed jobs a lot I guess." She says still staring at Regina's lips, which are painted dark red to match her silk red blouse. Even her manicure bears the same crimson tone. Emma thinks about her unpolished nails and chewed cuticles wishing she had asked Marie to take her to a salon or something.

"Hmm," Regina looks away from Emma to find Sidney watching her in amusement. He doesn't even have the decency to look away when she catches him. "Where do you live now?" Regina asks returning her sultry gaze to Emma and extending her arm so that it rests along the back of the couch. This new position cures Emma's dry mouth by bringing her close to drooling. Everything about Regina exudes the most captivating raw sensuality, and it's driving Emma insane. She wonders whether Regina even knows she is having this effect on her.

"New York for now, but I've been thinking about going back to Boston to be closer to my dad." Emma answers while still staring at Regina's mouth. If she could just taste her lips maybe she could focus on something else.

"Miss Swan, would you like to talk somewhere more private?" Regina asks, but doesn't wait for an answer before standing.

"Sure," Emma sets her glass down too hard while scrambling to her feet. "Oh and please, call me Emma." She adds with a goofy grin.

"Emma," Regina says offering her hand like a proper English gentleman. "This way." She gives chuckling Sidney a sideways glance before leading Emma to her personal quarters. When Emma's skin touches Regina's, Emma becomes sure that she will not survive this. Her heart hammers in her chest, and her head spins. If this is what lightly grasping Regina's fingers does to her, she can't imagine what kissing her will do. _Kill me most likely._ Emma decides. _But what a way to go_.

The room is divided like a studio apartment with a wet bar in place of a kitchen. An amazing queen sized bed with a contemporary wooden headboard is situated along one side beside a matching armoire. There is a small sitting area with a flat screen TV and a door that presumably leads to a bathroom. The room is bright despite the lack of windows, and Emma notices the soft classical music floating in from tiny speakers built into the ceiling. Emma notes that the music is all she can hear despite their proximity to the turbines.

"Drink?" Regina asks releasing Emma's hand to walk toward the small glass bar at the end of the room. Emma's eyes scan the various bottles and crystal decanters.

"Sure," Emma answers unsure of whether to follow Regina or just continue to linger awkwardly by the door.

"What would you like?" She asks without turning.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Emma answers with her eyeballs glued to Regina's ass. She doesn't really want anymore booze. It may very well be the afternoon wherever they are, but despite the time zone change Emma's stomach still feels like it's nine o'clock in the morning.

"Are you sure?" Regina asks turning abruptly and forcing Emma's gaze to shoot up in surprise. Regina's dark brown eyes are even more enthralling than the rest of her. Emma can't help but be transfixed by their depth. She just wants to drown in them. The closer Regina gets the harder it is for Emma to breath.

"Yes." Emma whispers huskily.

"I'm not really one for pretense Emma." Regina coos as she nears her pray. She can feel the energy vibrating off of Emma's body, and she admits that she's far too eager to know what the young woman tastes like.

"Neither am I, Regina." Emma responds without turning her sights from Regina's penetrating gaze. Regina's eyes flash with animalistic desire. Few people ever dare to use her first name, and none without permission.

Regina is only an inch or two from Emma's face, but the younger woman refuses to back down. It sends a surge of excitement coursing through Regina's veins, and she can sense Emma's desire is even stronger than hers. Emma's nerves actually appear to be diminishing the closer Regina gets. _Curious_, Regina thinks licking her lips.

Emma can't resist. She has to close the gap between them. All she has to do is just lean forward and she will have Regina's lips on hers. She has never wanted anyone like this. It's far more akin to a need than a mere desire. _Fuck_, Emma thinks when her eyes dip down to Regina's waiting lips.

The heat radiating from Emma's body raises the temperature in the room by at least ten degrees. Every muscle in her body is tense and ready to spring into action. Emma switches between Regina's eyes and her lips while waiting for the green light. The warmth of Regina's breath on her skin and the excruciating proximity of her body are just too much. _Fuck it_. Emma thinks as her eyes slip closed, but before she can move, Regina's right hand grips the base of Emma's neck and her fingers tangle in her hair. Emma's eyes stay closed as Regina bends forward slightly pressing her mouth to Emma's trembling lips.

Emma can't stop the moan that erupts from her chest when Regina's tongue pushes passed her lips and into her warm mouth. She wraps her arms around Regina's waist and brings the other woman in so their bodies are pressed together tightly. This is even better than Emma could have ever imagined. Emma wants Regina closer, and begins walking backward to the bed. Regina follows, her left hand coming up to cradle Emma's face and intensify their kiss. Emma kisses her back harder, bitting down on Regina's bottom lip and pulling with force. Regina groans and throws Emma down on the bed in response.

Regina stands over a panting Emma whose lips are already pink and swollen. Emma's shirt and hair are slightly ruffled as she props herself up on her elbows waiting for Regina to climb on top of her. Regina remains standing between Emma's parted thighs, a tiny smirk forming on her lips. She finds Emma's hungry expression and impatient demeanor exciting. It is unusual for Regina to find lovers that aren't intimidated by her.

"Kiss me." Emma begs when she can't abide Regina's inaction for another moment.

Regina keeps her black stiletto Louboutin's firmly on her feet as she places her knee against Emma's crotch. The material of her pencil skirt is too tight to allow much movement, so Emma sits up to meet her lips. The kiss sends another shockwave through Emma's body, and she pulls Regina's face harder against hers. She needs more. Emma's hands travel the length of Regina's back stopping for a moment to feel the firmness of her backside before continuing down to find the hem of her skirt.

It's Regina's turn to moan when Emma pulls her skirt up forcefully up to her waist and then grabs her thigh to bring Regina completely onto the bed. Regina sits on the Emma's knee. Emma groans when she feels the heat of Regina's center through the thin denim. Emma's hands remained glued to Regina's waist, guiding her hips as they begin to rock slowly back and forth.

"_Oh_ _Fuck_," Emma moans when Regina releases her tortured lips only to start kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear. Regina grinds harder against Emma as her tongue leaves a searing hot trail down Emma's flushed neck. Regina bites down on her own bottom lip to keep herself under control. Emma's internal jugular vein is pumping hard with the promise of sweet rapture.

Regina's becomes painfully aware of the wetness building in her panties when Emma snakes her hand around the front of her body. She can't believe how desperate she is to feel Emma inside of her. Emma's hands are strong as the knead her thigh, moving closer to her dripping wet center with each stroke. Regina rolls her hips faster and her mouth returns to Emma's neck with renewed purpose.

"Regina," Sidney calls as he knocks on the door.

"What!?" Regina screeches after a beat.

"We've landed, and there is a problem that requires your immediate attention." He explains knowing his queen is about to be extremely angry with him. Sidney hopes Regina realizes he would only interrupt for the most urgent of matters.

Regina doesn't say anything else, but she lingers in the nape of Emma's neck for a moment. She doesn't want to lose the heat of Emma's body. The life of her embrace and the untamed exuberance of her touch.

"I will see you tonight." Regina promises, but Emma can't seem to make herself let go. She just wants to stay enveloped in Regina forever, or at least a few more hours. It's not only because she has the most painful ache in her pants, although the unrelieved tension is making her throb something fierce. Emma just wants to be near her. It's a compulsion she has never felt before.

Emma pulls her head away from Regina's chest and looks up to find dark fiery eyes peering back at her. It feels like they have already known each other for a lifetime. Emma forces her hand from Regina's body to softy run her fingertips over Regina's full lips. Regina closes her eyes to fully experience the sensation. After a moment, Emma's fingers are replaced by soft lips.

"Tonight." Emma confirms, her voice raspy and still oozing with desire. Regina kisses her cheek before standing and straightening herself out. She runs her fingers through her luxurious silky black bob, and tucks her blouse back into her skirt before grabbing a matching blazer and completing her ensemble.

Emma just watches her through hooded eyes as she waits for the feeling to return to her extremities and for her head to stop spinning.

Regina reaches for the door once she is perfectly composed, but she can't help returning to Emma for one last kiss before leaving.

Sidney and the dynamic duo are waiting for Regina just a few feet from the door. The bodyguards walk ahead and Sidney starts whispering in Regina's ear as they follow.

It takes Emma some time to emerge. The room still smells like Regina's perfume, and she would be happy to stay here forever.

"Miss Swan?" Blonde Bombshell calls cheerfully from the open doorway. "We're here." She reminds. Emma nods and jumps off the bed. Her saturated underwear sticks uncomfortably to her body, but she can't adjust herself without being crude, so she toughs it out until she can sneak into the bathroom.

"Here are your travel documents," She says handing Emma a tiny blue book. Emma stares at it quizzically. It's a passport with her picture in it issued by the US Department of State. Emma studies the photo before recognizing it from her permit to carry a concealed firearm. She can't help being impressed, she'd expected some kind of temporary paper or something, not an actual US Passport stamped with a Schengen Visa. "That is Miss Ruby Lucas. She will be assisting you the rest of the way." She finishes pointing at the longhaired brunette waiting by a black Range Rover near the front of the hanger. The girl waves and Emma smiles in return.

Emma thanks the rest of the crew before disembarking from the jet. She can't help scanning the open space to see if Regina is still around, but she can tell there is no one else left but the crew, Ruby Lucas, and what looks like a customs agent inspecting the plane. Emma provides him with her passport and gets a stamp before striding toward Ruby.

The afternoon is dreary as heavy gray clouds litter the sky, but Emma pulls on her sunglasses anyway. Her internal clock is all out of whack. She's not sure whether she wants to sleep for fifteen hours or have breakfast.

"Hello Miss Swan, My name is Ruby Lucas." Ruby introduces herself and extends her hand in greeting. Emma is instantly grateful that Ruby speaks English, because she sure doesn't _p__arlez vous français_.

"Hi, just call me Emma." She responds for what feels like the tenth time in two days.

"Great Emma, then you can call me Ruby. I'll be taking you to the hotel where you can get settled." She explains while taking a seat next to Emma in the SUV. The driver shuts the door and pulls out onto the access road.

"I didn't know Orleans was so big." Emma comments as they drive. Not that she really knows anything about it at all, but she had expected something different. The city on the horizon looks so populated, and if she didn't know any better she would think that was the Eiffel Tower jutting out in the distance.

"Oh you're not in Orleans," Ruby responds with a chuckle. "We're in Paris. You will join Miss Mills in Orleans tomorrow to handle the matter for which your services have been retained." She explains. "But don't worry, it's my job to show you around while you're here." Ruby finishes pleasantly.

"Oh." Emma replies with surprise evident in her voice. "Alright." She smiles and settles in to her seat. A free day in Paris isn't exactly something to complain about. Emma's mind drifts longingly to Regina, and she wonders how many hours she will have to wait to taste her lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter got a little long, but I didn't really want to break up the flow. So if you've never had blood orange mimosas you should they're freaking delicious. If you coat the rim of the glass with the juice and then dip it in sugar (think of salt on a margarita) it's even better. Booze aside, what did you think? Are you ready for more? Muahahaha! **


	3. Chapter 3

_There was a time when my world_

_Was filled with darkness_

_Then I stopped dreaming now_

_I'm supposed to fill it up with something_

_In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody_

_I knew before, long ago_

_But I'm still trying to make my mind up_

_Am I free or am I tied up?_

_I change shapes just to hide in this place_

_But I'm still, I'm still an animal_

_Nobody knows it but me when I slip_

_Yeah I slip, I'm still an animal_

_There is a hole and I tried to fill it up with money_

_But it gets bigger till your horse is always running_

_In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody_

_That could be strong_

_Tell me if I'm wrong_

_And now I'm pulling your disguise up_

_Are you free or are you tied up?_

"Animal" by Mike Snow

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Three**

The rain clouds move in again forcing Ruby and Emma to duck into the Notre Dame de Paris. It is grand, ornate and impressive. Just like Le Scare-Coeur, Sainte Chapelle, St. Denis Abbey, and The Chateau de Versailles. Emma's feet ache from walking, and they have yet to visit the Louvre which Ruby enthusiastically announces is next.

"You might recognize this place from Victor Hugo's famous work 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame.'" Ruby explains as they walk further into the building. Emma looks up at the incredible Gothic architecture. It's not that she doesn't find the historical structures fascinating and worthy of her attention, but she's exhausted, and with only one day in Paris she was looking to do something a bit less . . . pedestrian.

"Amazing." Emma comments honestly. Her eyes scan the stunning statues adorning the massive alter. The sheer size of the church makes Emma feel microscopic. Her mind wanders imagining how this place must have looked to a 14th Century parishioner.

"There is a point in the square outside the cathedral from which all distances in Paris are measured. It's a 'ground zero' for the city so to speak. They say if a visitor stands there, she is sure to come back to Paris during her lifetime." Ruby notes as they continue touring the church.

"We better be sure to check it out once the rain stops then." Emma responds with a genuine albeit tired smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ruby asks identifying the hesitation in Emma's voice.

"Yeah, I'm great." Emma replies as the balls of her feet begin to throb. New boots don't exactly make the best walking shoes Emma realizes. It had been so long since she had a new pair she apparently forgot they require braking in. The numbness in her toes is an excellent reminder.

"What's wrong? Ruby asks turning her body to face Emma more fully.

"No nothing, really." Emma straightens up as if that will sell her story.

Ruby doesn't speak - she just stares at Emma waiting for her charge to fess up. Emma can't deny the huge blue accusatory eyes.

"Alright, I just don't want you to think I'm ungrateful." Emma warns.

"I won't." Ruby promises.

"I just wonder if maybe we can do something that involves a little _less_ walking? And maybe something that won't require us to wait in lines and wade through a sea of tourists?" Emma asks while wincing. She fully expects Ruby to call her an unappreciative jerk and leave her to roam the streets of Paris alone.

Ruby doesn't respond right away. She searches Emma's face while squinting as if waiting for a secret signal or password.

"So you want to do something _a little less_ educational?" Ruby asks with a genuine laugh that bounces off the high arched ceiling and echoes throughout the centuries old building. The scores of visitors to the cathedral turn toward the pair in judgment. Ruby quickly covers her mouth realizing she has dropped her professional demeanor. _Damn it_.

"Yeah, I mean, this is fun. . . but like maybe we can have a different kind of fun?" Emma's voice goes up at the end while her face takes on a childlike appearance.

"Alright." Ruby grins with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Before the pair exits the building, Ruby signals for Emma to hang back while she pokes her head out the door. It's not an easy task with the number of bodies crammed in the space. Everyone is trying to get out of the rain, which suits Ruby's plan perfectly.

"We have to give him the slip first." Ruby whispers in Emma's ear while her eyes gesture to the driver sitting in the Range Rover. Emma nods in understanding. She doesn't question why Ruby is whispering if the man is at least half a mile away and sitting inside a closed vehicle during a rain shower. "You don't have anything a more . . . subtle, do you?" She asks, glancing down at Emma's red flannel shirt. Emma shakes her head feeling slightly embarrassed with her fashion choice for the second time. She doesn't remind Ruby that she hadn't given her time to change before starting her own personal Tour de France. "Are you wearing anything underneath?" Ruby asks thinking quickly.

"Yeah a tank top, but it's like forty degrees outside." Emma responds in a low voice.

"That's okay." Ruby whispers looking around the packed entryway. She finds the tallest men she can reach with her long wingspan. Emma watches in confusion as she says something to each of them in French and one by one they move toward Emma and turn their backs to her.

"What are you doing?" Emma finally breaks down to ask.

"Take off your shirt." Ruby instructs without answering her question. "Fast." She adds. Emma pulls off her leather jacket, which Ruby holds, and starts unbuttoning. Emma isn't very religious, but she still says a silent prayer asking for forgiveness if her undressing is some kind of sin. She explains that she doesn't mean it as an act of desecration before doing a strange little bow. Ruby takes Emma's shirt before returning her jacket, which Emma quickly puts back on and zips all the way up to her neck to keep out the chill.

Ruby pokes a lithe young man on the shoulder and says something in French. The boy, who can't be more than sixteen by Emma's estimates, responds in Italian. Ruby says something back in Italian without missing a beat, and after a few more moments of conversation, Ruby trades Emma's shirt for the kid's thick gray scarf and dark green army cap. She also slips him something from her back pocket, which Emma imagines is a small amount of cash.

"Put this on and tie your hair up in a bun." Ruby instructs with a grin. If she can pull this off she will be extremely proud of herself. If not, well Regina will kill her. _Fuck it life is full of risks_, she thinks with only a minimal amount of fear creeping into her bones.

Emma works fast to coax her wild blonde mane into the hair tie Ruby pulled out of her own pony tail. She secures the hat, which is far too tight, on her head and pulls the visor down over her forehead. The thick scarf covers her neck and part of her chin. The boy's cologne is pleasant at least. Emma can't imagine having to smell like old spice the rest of the day. _Barf_.

Emma watches Ruby and can almost see the gears in her head turning.

"One last thing," Ruby whispers to herself before taking Emma by the wrist and pulling her along as she pushes through the throng of people. Emma slams into her back when Ruby stops abruptly. "Even better." Ruby says in English before releasing Emma's arm to pull money out of a different pocket. She says something to an old man in French, and then exchanges the cash for two very cheap looking black umbrellas. "Now when you step out, put your head down and walk fast. You are going to go straight until you get to the main road. Rue de la Cité. Okay?" Ruby pauses to make sure Emma is listening.

"Got it." She responds with a nod.

"You're going to make a left there. Then you are going to continue on that street until you cross over a river." Ruby continues. "Don't worry. It's not far, and it's not the Mississippi or anything." She assures a worried looking Emma with a laugh.

Emma nods in relief. Her poor feet wouldn't make it across a two-mile river and be able to keep trucking.

"Okay, so once you cross over the river you're going to make your first right. Then your next available left just before the main intersection." Ruby pauses again to confirm Emma is keeping up. Once Emma nods she keeps going. "Okay, you're going to see the Metro sign as soon as you're on that side street. Go down to the station and wait for me near the ticket machine. Don't stop. Don't talk to anyone, and don't let anyone hear you speaking in English. Okay?" Ruby asks again growing a little worried about the soundness of her plan.

"Left, Right after crossing the river, then left on first little side street thing to the Metro. Got it." Emma rattles off the instructions while closing her eyes to visualize the path.

"You sure you've got this?" Ruby asks again while laughing at Emma's extremely serious expression.

"Hell yeah." She confirms. "Oh!" Emma covers her mouth when she remembers she's in a house of worship. "See you on the other side!" She whispers enthusiastically before opening the umbrella and venturing out with purpose.

Ruby laughs again as she watches Emma hesitate for a moment before pulling the umbrella down to cover her face from the wind, and recognition, as she walks. Ruby keeps her vigil until Emma passes the Range Rover. Ruby waits, but after several minutes she is sure that Emma was able to make it undetected. _Smart girl_. Ruby thinks when Emma takes long strides to walk next to a middle-aged man and his young daughter. Any passerby would assume they were a family.

The rain has nearly cleared when Ruby emerges from the cathedral, but she keeps the umbrella above her head and sticks herself right in the middle of the exiting crowd. Her feet move fast and don't slow until she's taking the steps down to the underground subway.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Emma asks when Ruby joins her near the automated ticket vendor. "I was starting to freak out!" She adds as if that fact weren't immediately apparent to Ruby.

"You don't say." Ruby responds sarcastically earning an eye roll from Emma. "Come on." Ruby says with a laugh after she purchases some passes from the machine. The Parisian Metro is not unlike the subway Emma takes everyday in New York. It smells slightly less like urine, but not much. Ruby and Emma run across the platform to get on the M4 train before the doors shut.

"Where are we going?" Emma finally asks when she catches her breath.

"Rue de Buci." Ruby answers already preparing to get off the Metro. "That's where I live." She points out before getting off the train and grabbing Emma by the wrist once more. They don't have much time before their chauffeur notices their absence. Ruby sends him a text that they will be walking around the nearby squares and enjoying the clear skies while they last, but that will only buy her a couple of hours at the most.

Following the short Metro ride, Emma and Ruby exit the subterranean station and spill out onto the bustling street. It looks like a postcard. There are small shops, markets with their produce on display, and cramped little tables lining the sidewalk outside cafés and restaurants.

"Come on." Ruby says with genuine smile. She is happy with her choice. Emma nods and follows Ruby's lead. They walk for a few minutes before Ruby turns into a gorgeous five-story building. She greets an old man in the lobby and continues to a tiny elevator. For a moment Emma isn't sure they will both fit, but they do and up they go to the top floor.

"Home sweet home." Ruby announces with her key in the door. "After you." She instructs when the front door swings open.

"Merci," Emma says with a smile. Ruby's apartment is small but magnificent. The tall white walls are covered sparingly with colorful art pieces, but the focal point is definitely the view. The entire back wall is practically one huge open window. The view of the city from here is amazing.

"Be right back." Ruby says before disappearing down a tight hallway. Emma looks around the small room. It's probably the same size as her place in New York, but the way Ruby has it set up makes it feel so open. Emma takes in the ancient looking sketch framed near Ruby's entryway. The faded drawing depicts a massive wolf with his jaws held open. A tiny gold plate on the frame reads: _Fenrir, 1874_. Something about it gives Emma the creeps and she wanders into dinning room.

"Why is your washing machine in your kitchen?" Emma asks when Ruby returns. She had been staring at the thing for several minutes until finally deciding it was weird to bring your dirty clothes in here.

"You know, I've always wondered that too." Ruby admits with a laugh. "I've just been too embarrassed to ask anyone." She snorts, and Emma joins in on the giggling too. "Put this on, and let's get moving we don't have much time left!" Ruby warns while tossing Emma a long sleeved red shirt she hasn't worn yet. Emma quickly pulls it on unintentionally leaving the warm scarf and hat on Ruby's dinning room table.

The duo ventures out onto the street once more. Emma decides she is in love with this place. If she ever returns to Paris, she hopes to come back with more time. They enter a wine shop through a tall but exquisitely narrow door and sample some reds paired with deliciously stinky cheeses that Emma would have never tasted but for Ruby's peer pressure. They sample and nibble until both are light headed and Ruby notices the time.

"Shit," Ruby mutters to herself. "How are your feet?" She asks Emma who is happily shoveling a piece of bread covered in Roquefort into her mouth.

"They're okay," She answers cautiously through a mouth full of food. Truth be told Emma is cruising passed buzzed and can't really feel much at all.

"Good, because we need to haul it." Ruby announces while standing from the table. The sommelier offers them a kiss on each cheek before seeing them out.

"That was all free?!" Emma asks in shock. They are a block away before Emma even notices they didn't receive a bill despite having gone through three bottles of wine and who knows how much cheese.

"No," Ruby says with a red-faced laugh. "I have a tab." She clarifies.

"How much do I owe you?" Emma asks reaching for the cash in her pocket. It's not much, but at least she can give Ruby something now and settle up the rest later.

"Don't worry," Ruby says resting her hand on Emma's wrist. "You'll get it next time." A shadow crosses Ruby's face and her smile falters. _There won't be a next time you idiot_. Ruby says to herself. Regina is not the kind to keep her conquests around. Once Regina has what she wants, Ruby will never see Emma again.

"Deal." Emma nods before shoving her money back in her pocket.

They weave through the crowd until Emma can see Notre Dame on the horizon. Ruby picks up the pace until they break out in a sprint. When they reach the square where all the tourists are congregating, Ruby pulls out her phone. Emma may not speak French, but she can tell that Ruby is letting the person on the other end have it. A moment later the Range Rover appears and the driver is shouting apologies as he walks around the car to open the door for them. Emma glances at Ruby in confusion. _Genius_. Emma thinks once she realizes what Ruby has done.

"I'm so sorry for the wait Madam. I was in the wrong place." The driver says to Emma in a heavy French accent as she gets in SUV.

"It's okay." Emma says with a smile. Ruby doesn't change her solemn expression.

"You're such a bitch." Emma whispers to Ruby with a giggle while the driver is walking around the car.

"This way Regina will never find out. The driver isn't going to want her to know he messed up." She whispers back with a wry smile. "Now remember the Mona Lisa wasn't on display okay?" She reminds hoping Emma doesn't divulge their itinerary change.

"Got it. We had to be taken to a special room by the curator." Emma repeats what Ruby had drilled into her.

"Right. And it was smaller than you expected." Ruby adds.

The jetlag, wine, and horrendous Parisian traffic prove to be the prefect recipe for a nap and Emma nods off against the window.

"We're here." Ruby announces with a gentle poke to Emma's ribs. Emma opens her eyes slowly and cleans the drool from her face. "Regina wants to meet with you tonight." She continues while reading a text message on her phone. "Wear a dress." She adds with a mischievous grin.

"Was that in your text?" Emma is unable to keep the heat from rushing to her face.

"Nope. Just a tip from me to you." She says with a wink. "Oh and here. In case you need anything." Ruby slips Emma a rolled up square of paper with her phone number inside.

"Thanks." Emma smiles before tucking the note into her back pocket. "For everything." She adds. "Maybe I'll get to see you again before I leave, but if you're ever in New York," Emma tears off a corner from the paper Ruby just gave her and takes the pen sitting on the center console. "Call me and I'll take you out on the town." Emma says while scribbling her information on the scarp and passing it to Ruby.

"I'll do that." Ruby responds with a big grin. She doesn't usually grow attached to people so quickly, but she can't help feeling like she's known Emma for years. "Take care of yourself." Ruby's big eyes convey an extra layer to what is a common valediction.

"You too." Emma says with a wave. She stands at the hotel door until the Range Rover drives away. It's strange, but Emma feels like she's made more friends in the last few days than she has in her whole life.

* * *

><p>"Bonsoir mademoiselle." The man in a black suit greets as he holds open the door for her. She smiles in return and continues on to the front desk where a very nice young lady gives her a room key.<p>

The Paris Noctis is overwhelmingly luxurious. The pre-war building on the Avenue des Champs-Élysées sits only eight stories tall but has a presence larger than hotels three times its size. The ceilings are high and ornate. It has the unmistakable feel and opulence of a palace.

Emma gasps when she pushes open the door to her suite. It makes her room in New Orleans look like an outhouse. The Penthouse has multiple terraces giving her a three hundred and sixty degree view of the city. A bistro table sits at the end of the main terrace off the living room. It has been dressed with a huge bouquet of purple and yellow irises. A bottle of champagne is chilling on ice, but the Eifel Tower is what truly captivates Emma. The tower is radiant against the burgeoning evening sky. "Wow," Emma whispers aloud to the city below. She remains enthralled by the city view until the sun finally dies and the cold becomes bothersome. Emma takes another long look at the cityscape before finally dragging herself inside. As corny as it sounds, Emma finally understands why they say Paris is a city for lovers. There is an undeniable romance that filters through the air and penetrates her heart. She's not even a romantic, but the evening feels right for a little companionship.

After the cold kicks Emma off the sprawling balcony, she explores the rest of the impeccably decorated and lavishly furnished suite. There is a formal and informal sitting room, a guest room, a dinning room, and a master bedroom with a lush king sized bed. But it's the bathroom that nearly makes Emma weep. It's almost as beautiful as the view. The scent of roses drifts through the air. There are lavender and white roses everywhere. Beautiful bouquets line the marbled walls and the huge vanity. The petals float in the rectangular Jacuzzi tub that sits filled in the middle of the room.

The moment Emma manages to shut her gapping mouth she immediately strips off her clothes. She can't resist this kind of temptation. Her aching muscles unclench as soon as she lowers herself into the hot water. Emma finds the little button to start the jets and sets her throbbing feet right against two of them.

_Good thing you will never be bought_. Emma's conscience whispers when she closes her eyes and leans her head against the edge of the tub. The thought is intrusive and almost forces her out of the tub. She really shouldn't accept all of this. _There are no free lunches_, she reminds herself. _She does own the hotel though, it's not like this is costing her anything_. Emma thinks rationally. _But that doesn't mean I had to stay in the presidential suite. I could have stayed in a normal room_. Sometimes Emma wishes she wasn't so principled. As soon as her tired and throbbing muscles have been soothed she forces herself out of the bath.

The guilt only intensifies when Emma exits the bathroom to enter the bedroom. Her bags have been unpacked for her and all of her things have been neatly arraigned in the dresser. Normally Emma wouldn't even bother taking her clothes out of the suitcase - especially not for such a short trip. Emma pulls out a new pair of dark blue jeans and long sleeved dark pink shirt along with some thick socks. Despite Ruby's fashion advice, she just not into wearing a dress tonight. Just the thought of high heels sends a shooting pain through her feet. She puts on the same boots she was wearing before and starts for the door when the phone rings in her room.

"Bonsoir Madam Swan," A man greets when she answers. "Are you ready for dinner?" He asks kindly.

"Uh sure." She answers after taking stock of her stomach. The wine and cheese have moved on leaving room for some more. Emma is sure she's going to have to take up running again as soon as she gets back home - all of this nonstop eating is going to catch up with her.

"Very good. Would you like duck, veal, fish or vegetarian?" He asks through his thick French accent.

"How about fish?" Emma asks weary of the other options.

"Excellent choice." He comments before informing her it will arrive in the next half hour. Emma pulls off the boots and decides to leave the walking around for later.

There is a knock at the door only ten minutes after the phone call and Emma's heart skips a beat. _Could it be Regina?_ She thinks nervously.

"Room service," the man at the door announces and Emma sighs in disappointment and relief.

The older man wheels in a silver serving cart and sets the table out on the terrace. Emma is about to protest about the wind and cold, but he pushes a button on the wall bringing down wind screens before flipping a switch to start two round space heaters suspended in the ceiling.

"Wow," Emma comments dumbly when he lights three long white candles at the center of the round table. The flames hardly even move despite the gusting wind.

"Bon appétit." He says with a smile. Emma runs over to the pants she had been wearing before and grabs the twenty bucks she had in the pocket. When she returns the server refuses to accept the tip. He assures Emma that he has been handsomely compensated already and graciously declines despite Emma's insistence. He also refuses to join Emma for dinner and takes his leave after popping the bottle and filing Emma's flute.

The food is delicate and delicious, but Emma wishes she wasn't alone. She regrets not having asked Ruby to stay with her. But it's too late now. She's embarrassed to call her. _She's probably exhausted from dragging me around Paris all day_. Emma decides while picking at her mixed green salad.

The man returns an hour later to collect the empty plates. Emma's attempts at conversation are fruitless so when he leaves she follows him out. Emma wanders around the hotel until finally stopping at the front desk.

"Do you know if Regina has called for me?" Emma asks looking at the time on her cell phone. It's almost 10:30 at night, and Ruby had said Regina wanted to speak with her.

"No madam, I do not have a message for you." The clerk responds. She doesn't need to check the messages. If Regina wanted to see Emma they would alert her immediately.

"Alright, thanks." Emma offers a tight smile before turning. "Oh," Emma thinks returning to the desk. "Do you know how I can call the US?" She asks thinking of her father. She hasn't checked in with him since the night she arrived in New Orleans.

"You can dial directly from your room." She replies sweetly and Emma thanks her again before heading to the concierge's desk.

"So what can I do without leaving the hotel?" Emma asks the concierge who looks suspiciously like the Pink Panther.

"We have a beautiful bar-" He begins, but Emma cuts him off.

"I don't really want to eat or drink anything else." She says with a laugh. The man dips his head in understanding before looking around to see if anyone is listening to them.

"How about a swim?" He whispers with a playful grin that makes his mustache stand up at a weird angle.

"Okay." Emma responds knowing something super cool is about to happen. The Pink Panther nods once before taking a small black radio out of his pocket and muttering in French. There is a brief conversation before a middle-aged Norwegian looking woman in a white button down uniform comes for Emma.

"Come with me," The large woman instructs in a forceful tone. For a second Emma is a mildly frightened, but she goes along anyway after thanking Inspector Clouseau.

The pair walks along a number of corridors without exchanging a word.

"Bathing suit?" The woman barks before opening a huge set of glass double doors under a sign that says NOCTIS SPA in thin curling letters.

"I don't have one." Emma stutters. The woman turns on her heels and disappears through a side door. Emma stands awkwardly where she is left. She tries to peer through the frosted glass, but the lights are off inside the spa and it's impossible to see anything.

"You wear this." The lady instructs handing Emma a black one-piece bathing suit with the hotel insignia etched on the single shoulder strap.

"Thank you." Emma says with a smile. The woman says nothing in return and her face shows no sign of wanting to do what has been asked of her.

"Listen, if you're going to get in trouble or anything, I don't have to do this." Emma's eyebrows knit together as she speaks.

"Inside." The woman orders without changing her stern expression.

Emma walks into the dark room while the woman steps to the left and switches on the lights.

"Holy shit!" Emma exclaims when the lights warm up and the room comes into full relief. What lies before her looks like a pool fit for a Roman deity. The large open room is decorated with picturesque murals. A number of chaise lounges are placed around the huge indoor pool, which is crowned with a raised hot tub. Every inch of the floor is covered in beautiful cream-colored marble.

"When you finish you call me. Press here 715." She instructs pointing to the phone near doors they just entered through. "Yes?" She asks forcing Emma stop staring at her surroundings.

"Okay." Emma says nodding.

"Pool closed. No one but you can come here. Do not open door." She warns, and Emma nods again. "Change and shower there." She continues, pointing at an archway on the other side of the room that says Ladies on the top. When Emma nods the woman locks the front door from within and leaves through the door connecting to the spa.

Emma feels more than a little strange all alone in this room. It's not that she cares about getting in trouble, it's just so huge and quiet it's almost a little scary. _Fuck it_. Emma decides before entering the locker room to change.

When Emma takes off her shoes she discovers the floors are heated. In fact the entire room is heated making it much more comfortable than the atmosphere outside.

The bathing suit is smaller than Emma would like. The single strap digs into her left shoulder while the material at the bottom cuts off some circulation to her thighs. Emma glances in the mirror. She has to admit she looks pretty fucking hot. Even her hair looks good despite not having done anything to it. She likes when it doesn't lay perfectly straight.

Emma finds a towel before heading back out to the pool. She leaves it hanging on a lounger and dips her toe in the water to test the temperature. It's warm and inviting. Emma doesn't waste another moment and dives in headfirst.

The water zooms along Emma's body as she swims. She stretches her arms out as far as she can with each stroke. Emma can't remember the last time she went swimming. The activity is invigorating. Her mind goes blank as she completes the first lap. It's the most peaceful she has felt in a long time. Emma makes a mental note to get that concierge a little thank you gift. When her back and arms are finally screaming with exhausting, Emma stops and turns to float on her back. Her limbs hang weightless as she lets herself be suspended by the water.

"I've been looking for you." Regina's silky voice slips through the silence and Emma nearly jumps out of her skin.

"I'm so sorry," She apologizes while scrambling to get out of the water.

"I didn't say you had to get out." Regina smirks. Her stiletto heels create rhythmic echo as she walks slowly toward the pool. Emma can't help but stare and wish she were wearing that dress like Ruby said. Regina is a vision in a long black evening gown. Her neck drips with diamonds that match the diamond cuff on her wrist. When she walks, Emma can see her right thigh peek out of the high slit in her elegant dress. Regina slips off the silver wrap covering her arms and lets it fall along side Emma's towel. Regina stops in front of Emma who is gawking at her plunging neckline, and bends her knees to crouch by the ledge.

"Ruby said you wanted to see me, but she didn't say when and I guess I lost track of time." Emma blushes from the heat in the pool and Regina's proximity. Regina smiles and her face lights up a thousand times more brightly than the Eifel Tower.

"Are you always this much trouble?" Regina asks, her smoky eyes squinting as she speaks.

"No." Emma answers honestly. "It's usually worse." She admits eliciting a throaty laugh from Regina. The sounds sets Emma's heart pounding and stirs the slumbering butterflies in her stomach to life.

"What am I going to do with you?" Regina asks rhetorically.

"Care for a swim?" Emma asks pushing off from the ledge to stand near the middle of the pool. Emma knows Regina is going to say no. Her hair and make up look like they took hours to complete, but she can't help taking the chance.

"Now?" Regina asks coyly. After a dreadfully boring dinner with the French president and other dignitaries, a midnight swim with Emma sounds delightful.

"Why not?" Emma asks knowing she looks pretty sexy with her hair wet, and this bathing suit is so tight it's acting like a push-up bra making her goods look phenomenal.

Regina doesn't say another word as she stands. Her hands reach around the back of her dress, but her dark stare remain fixed on Emma. After hardly any effort, Emma hears the sound of unzipping. Her wide green eyes darken with desire and her pulse jumps in her neck. Regina pulls her left arm out of the dress and then the right. The world begins to move in slow motion for Emma as she watches Regina's dress ripple as it falls to the floor. Emma's eyes inch up Regina's legs and her mouth begins to water by the time she gets to her torso. Regina is wearing a surprisingly minuscule pair of black panties and a matching satin bra. Regina steps out of her dress with her heels still on. Emma bites her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"There are bathing suits." Emma announces in a strained voice.

"I think I can manage." Regina's words are husky and coated with sultry promises. Regina moves at a glacial pace as she pulls down her bra straps before unhooking it behind her back. Emma can't believe her eyes. But while her brain struggles to process, her pussy has no problem keeping up. Even in the water Emma can feel herself getting wet. _Fuck_. She thinks when Regina discards her bra on top of the pile that is her dress. Emma can't stop staring at Regina's perfect chest. Her entire body is a work of art and Emma is almost ashamed to be in her presence. It's like looking in the face of an angel. She is sure she should be averting her eyes, but they are attracted to Regina's body like magnets.

Regina's fingertips pass lightly and deliberately over her own abdomen before her thumbs hook into her underwear. Emma swallows hard and she doesn't care of Regina heard her gulp. Regina pushes down the fabric a millimeter at a time until she unveils her completely waxed body and kicks her panties to the mounting pile of clothes.

Regina parts her legs just slightly and stands before Emma like a goddess. Emma's eyes pay homage to Regina's beauty. She could stare at her forever, sexual frustration be damned. It's worth it. When Regina deems it's been long enough, she slips off her shoes and walks to the side of the pool. Emma turns in place and watches helplessly as Regina glides into the pool until her body is fully submerged. Emma swims up to meet Regina in the water.

There is no need for words. Regina pulls Emma in and devours her lips with a passionate kiss. She will never admit it, but Regina had been thinking of this moment all through the tedious dinner.

Emma nearly faints in Regina's strong arms. It's too much. Regina is naked. Naked and holding her. Naked and kissing her. Naked and wet. Naked and fucking naked. All the blood rushes to Emma's feet and she circles her arms around Regina's neck to keep steady. The heavy diamond necklace digs into Emma's forearm, but she takes the pain without complaint. Regina's tongue is so warm when it slips into her mouth that it makes Emma groan involuntarily.

The kiss intensifies as Regina grabs hold of Emma's bathing suit and pulls down on the shoulder strap roughly. It takes another long pull of the material to get it down to her hips. Emma wiggles out of it awkwardly and flings it out of the pool.

Regina grabs hold of Emma's ass and lifts her up. Emma's legs naturally wrap around Regina's waist. In the water Emma is weightless, but even on dry land Regina would find the task of carrying Emma effortless.

"_God_," Emma sighs as her clit presses against Regina's taut abdomen. Regina can't help but smirk into Emma's mouth.

"Not exactly," Regina whispers sliding her full red lips over the shell of Emma's ear. The sensation sends heat coursing through Emma's body. The tip of Regina's tongue moves lightly down Emma's neck until stopping at Emma's throat. Emma moans as Regina creates the most amazing pressure with her mouth.

"Fuck!" Emma's groan reverberates throughout the cavernous room. She tangles her fingers in Regina's silky raven locks and pulls her in closer. Regina's mouth closes tightly over Emma's darkening skin. "_Harder,_" Emma begs, her words awash with ecstasy. Regina is more than wiling to comply. She is famished and Emma already tastes so good. But instead of increasing the pressure, Regina releases Emma's tortured skin and returns her mouth to Emma's lips.

The water breaks around them as Regina walks toward the side of the pool without leaving Emma's kiss. Emma gasps when she comes up against the wall and Regina pushes in between her legs. Regina gives Emma's bottom lip a sensuous but soft bite and begins to trace kisses down Emma's flushed chest.

Emma writhes frantically as Regina's mouth inches toward the hard aching peak that is her nipple. When Regina's hot mouth finally closes around it Emma is scarcely able to keep from screaming. The teasing brings Emma's need to a painful high.

"Please," Emma whispers through gritted teeth. Regina finally releases Emma's nipple with a pop before picking her up and lifting her out of the pool. Emma's ass slides on the warm marble. Just as she's about to ask Regina how the hell she just did that without showing the slightest sign of exertion, Regina's uses her tongue to catch the drops of water dripping down Emma's inner thigh.

Emma throws her head back while slamming her eyes shut tight. Her hand finds the back of Regina's head once more and holds on tight.

Regina alternates between licks and kisses as she savors Emma's soft smooth skin. She can feel Emma's blood pumping hard through her femoral artery. This is by far her favorite place to drink from. There is something about the way a woman tastes when she is aroused and desperate for release. It makes her taste sweeter. Regina licks her lips and swallows hard. She wants Emma. She wants to be inside of her. The temptation is too great and Regina can't stop her canines from elongating into sharp points. Regina covers her teeth with her lips and lets her tongue leave a long wet trail all the way to Emma's waiting heat.

"Fuck!" Emma tightens her grip in Regina's hair as she screams. Regina's lips are soft as they tease Emma's rock hard clit. Emma knows that Regina is trying to go slow, but she is already so close. Regina pulls back just enough for Emma to squirm in her absence. She loves how Emma looks wet and wanton. Open and ready for her.

"Regina, please," Emma begs in a throaty whisper that Regina cannot resist. One long swipe of Emma's slit and the younger woman starts to tremble. Another and another come in quick succession and Emma knows she will not survive the onslaught. Regina can't help herself. She latches on to Emma's clit and moves her tongue over the rigid point as quickly as she can. It takes only a moment for Emma's body to stiffen in Regina's hands. Emma's pelvis jerks hard into Regina's mouth unexpectedly and bangs against Regina's sharp teeth.

"Ouch!" Emma groans at the sharp momentary pain but can't stop coming. Her body thrashes against the floor as Regina's unrelenting mouth brings her to another orgasm.

The miniscule trickle of blood mixed with Emma's arousal drips into Regina's mouth. Her pupils explode making her honey brown eyes appear black. Regina sucks a little harder but the tiny scratch has already healed.

"I can't," Emma whimpers as she lays her palm on Regina's forehead. Her body can't stand another instant of pleasure. It takes every ounce of Regina's will power to pull away. She focuses her mind and compels her fangs to retract, but it's not working. Emma lays flat on the marble trying to catch her breath. Her body shakes despite the heat on her skin.

"Where are you going?" Emma's eyes go wide as she watches Regina dry off with her towel and begin to dress. She didn't even hear her get out of the pool.

"I have to go." Regina responds in a sort of muffled voice as if she were hiding medicine under her tongue.

"Did I do something wrong?" Emma asks trying to stand but her legs are no sturdier than jelly.

"No dear, you were wonderful." Regina tries to smile but only manages a pained expression.

"So why are you running off? I mean I didn't think we were done." Emma blushes fiercely.

"I'm sorry." Regina apologizes sincerely. "It's not you." She repeats as she glances at Emma, afraid of making direct eye contact. Afraid that Emma will see what she is. Afraid that she won't be able to stop herself again.

The door to the spa slips closed and Regina is gone without another word. Emma is left dumbstruck and naked still struggling to understand what went wrong.

* * *

><p>"My room. Now." Regina demands as she marches into her suite. The flight attendant casually closes the book she was reading and stands.<p>

"As you wish my queen." Blonde Bombshell nearly curtsies as she pulls the red scarf from her neck exposing her mistress' many markings. The excitement is already coursing through her veins.

"And you as well." Regina calls across the room. Angel Eyes looks at her with evident surprise. She never brings men into her room. But he doesn't ask any questions as he stands and follows the two women into Regina's private bedchamber. He has spent many years wondering what it's like to be fucked by the queen.

Sidney watches the scene and shakes his head. He hates when Regina gets on these self-righteous kicks. It happens every century or so. She will deny herself what she truly wants and endure all sorts of suffering. _And for what?_ He thinks. _You can't change your nature_. He speaks in his head as if Regina can hear him. Sidney glances at the heavy watch on his wrist. There are a few hours left before sunrise. He will make the most of them out on the lively Parisian streets. Anyway the sounds of sex and feeding make the suite an awkward place to be no matter how spacious it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case anyone is wondering I based the hotel in Paris off of the Four Seasons. Also, after having done a ridiculous amount of research for this chapter I am now dying to visit Paris! Anywho, this was another unintentionally long chapter and I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_"_Counting Stars_" _by _One Republic_

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Four**

Emma stares out the car window, her mind a thousand miles away rather than on the beautiful French countryside. It's been thirty-eight agonizing hours since Regina left her naked and confused near the hotel's indoor pool. Despite Emma's several attempts, she has been completely unable to get in touch with Regina. She's left messages with everyone, but even Ruby hasn't returned her calls. Emma can't help the sinking feeling in her stomach like she's really fucked up, _but how_? Emma wonders. She hadn't initiated anything at the pool or on the airplane. _That had all been Regina, so it's not like she didn't want to. . ._ Emma's thoughts tail off again. She can't pinpoint what would have lead to such a drastic radio silence. _It's bullshit_. Emma decides.

"Excuse me," Emma calls to the driver who has been taking her around France and doing his best to keep her entertained. He is certainly no Ruby, but he is sweet and very patient with Emma's lack of French. "Could you just take me back to the hotel?" Emma asks, but it is clearly not a question. She came here to do a job and she is either going to do it or she is going home. She is sick of being jerked around.

"Are you sure Madame?" He asks looking at Emma through the rearview mirror.

"Yes," Emma answers apologetically. "I'm not feeling well." She lies. The driver nods and turns the car around at the next intersection. A sense of relief washes over Emma as they begin the trek back to Paris. Fontainebleau may have been an amazing day trip, but Emma is done playing this game if no one is even going to bother telling her the rules. If Regina refuses to see her today, then she will make her own way back home. Even if that means maxing out her credit card for the ticket. Emma swallows down the knot in her throat and steadies her churning stomach.

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo!" James answers excitedly. "Last I heard from you was your voicemail that you were going to France!" He chuckles in disbelief. When he first heard the message he thought Emma was playing a prank on him.<p>

"I know!" Emma laughs for the first time in days. It's good to hear her father's voice. She hasn't been able to speak to him since she left for New Orleans, and they rarely went a full day without some form of communication.

"How is it? A lot of mimes on bicycles and folks in berets?" He asks only somewhat seriously. As far as Emma knows her dad had never left the American east coast.

"No dad," Emma says with a roll of her eyes. "It's incredible, it really is, but I think I will be coming back tomorrow." She continues still giggling at her father's terrible sense of humor. Emma's legs cramp involuntarily thinking about a return trip on a commercial airline. In coach.

"Great! I've missed you. Did you get the guy you were there for?" He asks already planning to make Emma's favorite barbeque ribs when she comes to visit. Emma always comes to see him after closing a case. It's when James seems to find cash inexplicably stashed away in random corners of his house.

"Not really, but I don't think I'm getting anywhere," Emma's voice falters and her father catches the hesitation instantly.

"Is something wrong Emma?" All traces of mirth erase from his voice. "Are you in trouble?" He asks, his heart beating more quickly and his blood pressure starting to climb. He knows how dangerous Emma's job can be and tries not to think about the risks, but the fears are never very far away.

"No, it's nothing like that." Emma hurries to clarify. "I just don't think it's going to happen." She explains trying to lighten her tone, but her dad isn't fooled.

"Emma, if you need help—"

"I'm fine dad. I promise. I'll see you soon okay?" Emma cuts him off. She wants to end the phone call that will probably cost her a month's rent if Regina decides to bill her.

"Alright kiddo, I trust you." He says uneasily.

"Thanks dad. I love you, and I'll come to Boston as soon as I'm back in the states." She promises.

"I love you too baby. Be careful." He warns, wishing his daughter were still actually a baby that he could keep safely by his side at all times.

Emma hangs up yearning for the ability to just teleport home. _He sounds good though_. Emma decides noticing her dad's voice was crisp and unimpaired. He will most definitely be her first stop on her way home.

Almost as soon as Emma returns the receiver to its base, the phone starts ringing again.

"Hello?" Emma answers skeptically and glancing at the alarm clock near the bed. It's not time for dinner yet and so far room service have been the only ones to call her.

"Emma?" Ruby asks in a husky voice.

"Ruby?" Emma guesses but is not all together sure. The woman's voice sounds so strained.

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry I've been a little M.I.A. I've been sick." Ruby explains sounding a hair away from death.

"Are you okay?" Emma's voice is laced with concern and guilt over having been harassing her with phone calls.

"I'm better, thanks." Ruby replies. "So Regina has to attend to something, but she asked me to take you to Orleans tomorrow so we can take care of . . . that matter." She continues after a pause. "Then we will come back to Paris and you will return to New Orleans from here." Ruby's voice fades in and out as she speaks.

"Alright." Emma can't conceal her displeasure. She was hoping Regina would be coming with her to Orleans. She is still not altogether sure Mr. Aloro is going to come along willingly. Emma doesn't allow herself to acknowledge the other reasons for her disappointment.

* * *

><p>When Ruby alights the Range Rover the next morning, Emma nearly gasps at the sight. Ruby looks like she hasn't slept since the last time Emma saw her three days ago.<p>

"Are you okay?!" Emma shrieks despite herself. The circles under Ruby's eyes are so dark they almost look painted on. Ruby immediately pulls her black Ray-Ban sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah, no worries." She offers with a tight smile. "I just had a 24-hour bug. I'm okay." Ruby continues after loading Emma into the car and coming around the other side to sit in the back with her.

Emma doesn't argue, but it doesn't look like a 24-hour thing to her. She wonders whether she got her in trouble with Regina somehow. _But why would that make her look like shit?_ Emma wonders as the driver sets off toward Orleans.

Getting out of Paris takes forever. Even just after dawn the traffic is unbearable.

"Manhattan's got nothing on this place." Emma comments to Ruby awkwardly trying to make small talk. Ruby responds with a smile and a nod, but doesn't say anything else.

The two-hour ride continues in near total silence.

Orleans is nothing like Emma expects. There are far more castles than she imagined, and the whole city has the most amazing antique warmth. The driver takes the long way around so Emma can see the famous equestrian statute of Joan of Arc, or as Emma learns _Jeanne D'arc_. Why the fuck anyone would change her name to Joan, Emma has no idea.

When they enter the 17th century hotel nestled on the banks of the Loire River, Emma can't help being taken aback. But there is hardly any time to admire the surroundings before Ruby whisks her away to a room off the lobby where Aloro is waiting. The stout pale little man looks comical wedged between two huge guards wearing black suits and stern expressions.

"Mr. Aloro, I came to bring you back to the U.S." Emma announces for lack of a better opening. If Emma didn't know better she would think the pudgy absconder looks almost relieved to see her.

"I understand." He croaks as he stands.

"I don't have the legal authority to force you to return and face prosecution." Emma warns unsure of what he knows about his rights.

"I understand," he offers quickly as sweat starts to form at his temples despite the chill in the air. "I will come with you willingly and comply with whatever is necessary to turn myself in." He continues with wide eyes and clammy skin. Emma narrows her eyes and furrows her brow skeptically. She doesn't understand why he isn't fighting this. He could refuse and force extradition, which could easily take years if it ever happens at all.

"Alright. Well. Come on." Emma says with a shrug. She is too emotionally exhausted to argue.

One of the fugitive's guards says something in French that Emma doesn't understand. Ruby responds and then turns to Emma to explain.

"They are going to take him to the airport and keep him secure until you arrive." Ruby translates.

"Oh, um, okay." Emma comments with a slightly raised eyebrow. _Why the hell did I need to be here then?_ Emma asks herself but doesn't give voice to her question. Everything about this trip has felt like a waste of time and it's really wearing on Emma's nerves.

The driver takes Emma around Orleans, but her irritation keeps her from appreciating the sights. She's tired and just wants to go home and be done with this. She will be happy never to think of Regina Mills again. Emma knows that is a lie, but she tells it to herself over and over again so that when they approach Paris she almost believes it.

The dull winter sun has disappeared beyond the Parisian skyline by the time Emma is back in her hotel.

"Have a safe trip." Ruby offers with a genuine but fatigued smile.

"Thanks. I hope you feel better." Emma's guilt eats away at the sides of her stomach. Poor Ruby looks like shit and she can't imagine the other woman wouldn't rather be in bed than babysitting Emma.

The goodbye is short and lacks the effervescence of their previous exchange. Emma wishes she understood what was going on. It's almost like watching a foreign movie without subtitles. No matter how hard Emma strains to listen nothing makes sense. _Fuck this_. She thinks feeling defeated as she makes her way up to her room.

Only a few minutes after taking off her boots and deciding on a hot shower, Emma's dinner arrives earlier and even more extravagant than usual. Emma turns it away despite the insistence of the very nice gentlemen who has been bringing her dinner every evening.

An hour later the bellman appears at her door ready to bring down her things. Emma has every intention of leaving behind the suitcases packed with the things Regina gave her, but the bellman pretends not to speak English and takes her bags anyway. No matter, Emma will leave them at the hotel in New Orleans. She doesn't need any of Regina's gifts. Emma is happy to be back in her own clothes. Worn as they are at least they are hers, and she doesn't owe anyone a damn thing for them. Her red leather jacket clings to her like a shadow.

"It was wonderful having you." The clerk at the front desk smiles as Emma approaches.

"How much do I owe you?" Emma smiles weakly as she pulls her wallet out from her skinny jeans.

"Oh no," The woman jumps up waving her hands. "That has been taken care of, and I have this for you." She continues pulling a thick envelope out from under the desk. Emma tries to pretend she isn't relieved that she doesn't have to pay for the room. She can't even imagine how many dirt bags she would need to haul in to cover the expense.

"Thanks," Emma responds automatically as she takes the envelope from the clerk.

"The car will be here for you shortly." The clerk informs.

"Thanks," Emma repeats before meandering over to the lavish sitting area near the hotel entrance. Emma has a seat on a sofa fit for royalty and begins to open the small parcel. Emma's eyes nearly pop out of her skull when she gets a load of the stack of neatly arranged hundred dollar bills. Emma's instinct is to close the envelope and look around the room to see if anyone is watching her. She would never hold this amount of cash in public. She can feel the heat from the huge neon sign over her head that screams: MUG ME!

After several minutes, and ensuring no one is paying attention to her, Emma takes another peek. "_Jesus_." She whispers in disbelief. There have to be at least ten thousand dollars in the envelope. Emma's palms start sweating and her heart pounds in her chest. She doesn't know whether to laugh or panic. This, in addition to the money she will get for returning Aloro to the police, will leave Emma with more money than she has made in the last three years combined.

_I have to give it back_, she thinks as the anxiety builds in her chest. _I haven't even done anything but eat and sightsee_. Emma acknowledges. _But this is enough to pay half a year's mortgage_. Emma's mind turns to her dad and her moral compass starts to waver.

As Emma ruminates on her options, she opens the envelope once more and pulls out the folded white paper at the front. The letter is typed up on the hotel's letterhead and bares Regina's stamped signature at the bottom. It's a general thank-you-for-your-services letter, which only stokes Emma's irritation and damages her ego. Emma jams the thick envelope into her jacket. She is going to keep the money, but she will donate part of it to the youth shelter near her apartment. That sets her conscience at ease, but her self-esteem remains slightly battered. _Whatever, her loss_. Emma tells herself but doesn't quite believe it just yet.

"Madame Swan," The doorman calls as he reaches for Emma's luggage. "Your car is here." He continues and Emma forces herself out of her own head.

Emma follows him out of the hotel, this time armed with a tip, but stops short of the long black limo.

"This is for me?" She asks in the absence of her regular car and driver.

The bellman nods and refuses to take Emma's tip after he loads the bags into the trunk. Emma doesn't fight it, and instead offers him her sincere thanks. The driver opens the rear passenger door and Emma gives the hotel one last look. It really has been a once in a lifetime experience. One Emma knows she is unlikely to ever repeat. A strange longing sneaks into her eyes and she knows it's not about Paris at all. A deep sigh and another smile to the kind staff and Emma slides into the backseat.

As soon as she enters the car Emma goes white as a ghost and her heart plummets to her stomach.

"Good evening Miss Swan." Regina coos from the opposite side of the limo. Emma is utterly speechless. She just stares at Regina as if trying to distinguish between fantasy and reality. Regina's long smooth legs are crossed in front of her. The deep plum colored wrap around dress extenuates her complexion and highlights her matching plum lips.

Emma swallows hard to bring moisture back to her mouth.

"Hello." She responds after a beat trying to sound nonchalant, but it's too late. She's already given away her hand.

"Everything alright?" Regina asks while leaning back in her seat exuding her ever-present confidence.

"Yeah," Emma hesitates. The money in her jacket is burning a hole through her skin and making it impossible to sit still. "Listen, I can't accept this." Emma says yanking the envelope out and returning it to its rightful owner. "I didn't do anything to earn it. As it is I am already in your debt." Emma continues thinking about the expense of the hotel and private chauffer for several days, not to mention the food and New Orleans. "I'm not even sure why I'm here. I could have just picked Aloro up at the airport in New Orleans, or New York or wherever else." She continues honestly already feeling the weight lift off her shoulders.

"Please," Regina says leaning forward and placing her hand over Emma's. The contact sends a thousand watts of electricity coursing through Emma's body. She doesn't want Regina to have this effect on her, but that doesn't stop her cheeks from reddening. "I know that perhaps this was not what you expected," Regina continues in reference to more than just the trip. "But I would really appreciate it if you allow me to compensate you for your time." Regina's honey eyes flash up at Emma rendering her helpless. Emma clings on desperately to her righteous anger, but it's a losing battle. The aggravation leaks out of her gut like air from a pierced balloon.

_How does she do that?_ Emma thinks sliding back in defeat. Regina makes her feel as if taking the money will be like doing her some huge favor. _Fuck her powers of persuasion_. Emma thinks as she sets the envelope down in the empty seat next to her. She has half a mind to pretend to forget it when she steps out of the car.

"Thank you." Regina offers genuinely, but Emma looks away without a word. Her sea green gaze trained on the heavily tinted window.

Regina studies Emma quietly. She is so unlike anyone Regina has ever met, and for someone who has lived as long as Regina has, that's really saying something. _Maybe Sidney was right_, She thinks recalling her conversation with him earlier this evening.

_"Have you lost all sense of yourself?" Sidney asked his Queen with anger dancing in his dark eyes. "Have you forgotten who you are?" He continued full of indignant fire. _

_"No Sidney, I have most certainly not forgotten, but it seems that you have." Regina bared her teeth in response to remind him of his place. That had calmed him, but only on the surface. She knew him well enough to know what lurked in his slowly beating heart. _

_"All I'm trying to say is that this is completely beneath you." Sidney's tone sounded calmer than before, but Regina could still sense the insolence in his words. "How will it look? The Queen playing escort to some insignificant woman?" Sidney almost choked on his own disgust, but Regina was never one to burden herself with the perceptions of others. _

_"I am going to accompany her and that is all I will hear on the matter." Regina only told him of her plan so that he could attend to things in her absence. She does not need to justify herself to him or anyone else. He wouldn't understand even if she did try to explain. She and Sidney have always had very disparate views of the world and its inhabitants. _

_"At least take Adrian and Nicholas with you." Sidney implored after a long pause to steady himself. "It's not safe Regina." He reminded her as if she could possibly forget the risks for even a moment. _

_Regina had grinned then. For all his blustering Sidney was only ever really concerned for her safety. _

_"Fine." She said preparing to make her exit, but walking toward Sidney first. Her hand cupped the hard line of his jaw. "But they can follow in a separate car. And they are not to interrupt me for any reason." They were her last words on the issue, and her light kiss to Sidney's cheek signaled as much. _

_"I just don't like the effect this girl is having on you." He admitted while pressing his face against Regina's hand. _

It is those final words that linger in Regina's mind and make her question her judgment. Something about Emma does make her feel a trifle reckless, but she also brings out something else in her. Something that has lain dormant for an awfully long time. And then there is the physically attraction. The gravitational pull of her lips. The intoxicating perfume of her skin. Regina is not ready to say goodbye just yet.

Regina watches as Emma slowly and surreptitiously pushes the envelope full of cash toward the space between the seat and the backrest. _She has no intention of accepting the money, but she knows arguing with me will be for naught. Curious._ Regina has learned that people never turn down money. Not people with debt like Emma's anyway. They may feign refusal, but they are empty gestures. Whether for appearances or their own ego it makes no difference. But Emma is not feigning. If she were, she wouldn't be trying to conceal her actions.

"I must apologize to you for the other night." Regina says unexpectedly. Her silky voice causing Emma to halt her attempts at covertly shoving the money between the seat cushions.

"It's fine." Emma answers reflexively.

"No." Regina says leaning forward in her seat. The swell of her cleavage exposed. Emma forces her eyes away from Regina's skin and onto her gleaming amber eyes. "My behavior was rude and unacceptable." The taste of Emma's body returns to Regina's mouth like a memory and she shifts her weight to stifle the arousal. "Would you allow me to make it up to you?" Regina asks with honey-coated words.

"I don't know." Emma mutters, her body already floating helplessly toward Regina's dark lips.

"I will still get you to the airport tonight if you wish." Regina addresses the concern Emma has yet to raise. _Maybe she did get my messages,_ Emma deduces_. _"I would like the opportunity to show you something rather special." Regina moves as gracefully as a sprinting gazelle. Her body is lithe and purposeful as she crosses the small space to take a seat next to Emma. By the time Regina has moved into the small space at her side, Emma has lost the desperate desire to leave Paris.

"What like a date?" Emma means to sound sarcastic, but instead her words are a whisper laced with hope as she unconsciously moves closer to Regina so their legs are touching.

Regina stares deep into the blue-green pools of Emma's eyes. A smile creeps up slowly on the side of her mouth exposing only a hint of her perfect white teeth. Her gaze slips over Emma's glossy lips before responding.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I suppose I am asking you on a date." She answers before resting her hand against Emma's face and pressing her lips against her mouth. Emma's heart pounds wildly in her chest.

"Okay," Emma sighs into Regina's kiss. How could she possibly say no to that? Even without knowing much about her, Emma can sense Regina is not the kind of woman to do _this_ often. _This is more than sex._

Regina's eyes shine like a child on Christmas morning. She takes the cell phone out of her pocket and presses a few numbers. In a moment Emma hears the driver's cell phone ring behind the black privacy glass. Regina speaks in French and the conversation lasts less than a minute.

But a minute is too long to be without Regina's lips on hers, and as soon as Regina hangs up, Emma pulls her into an intensely passionate kiss. She has already forgiven the night at the pool and is almost ready to forget about the seemingly pointless trip to France.

Emma can't imagine what a date with Regina Mills will be like, but she is sure it will be a night she never forgets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Of course Regina did a thorough background check on Emma! So nosey. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and following – it makes me very happy! I think my favorite chapter is coming up next! Happy belated Valentine's Day! **


	5. Chapter 5

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_

_Girl, you should know what you're falling for_

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for, ready for_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm_

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_

_This love will make you levitate_

_Like a bird_

_Like a bird without a cage_

_But down to earth_

_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away._

"Dark Horse" By Katy Perry

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Five**

The evening air is crisp but pleasant as Regina steps out of the sleek black limousine and turns to take Emma's hand. She holds the tips of Emma's fingers ever so lightly as she helps her out of the car. The anonymity of a foreign country lets Emma drop her guard and enjoy the moment. It's like a living a vivid dream. _Or fantasy_. The skin-to-skin contact is as exhilarating as if they'd never touched before. As if only a few nights ago they hadn't been entwined in each other, or they hadn't just been kissing passionately in the back of the car. Emma grins despite herself.

Once out of the car, Emma takes in her surroundings. The impending emergence of spring charges the air with promises of color in the place of nascent flower bulbs and burgeoning light green foliage. It's as though they are witnessing Mother Nature awaken from her winter nap. It's all hope and new beginnings. The buzz of adventure quickens Emma's pulse and forces another smile to pull at the edge of her lips.

"Where are we?" Emma finally asks when she doesn't know what to make of the vacant old space before her.

"You'll see." Regina responds with a playful grin. She glances at Emma through her peripheral vision. Regina can't help but notice Emma is wearing the same outfit she met her in. The crimson leather bounces off her fair completion in a not entirely unflattering way, but Regina can see the material is not nearly as fine as the garments she chose for her. The garments Emma has elected not to wear. Regina smirks internally. She fights the urge to just drop the theatrics and take her to a more private venue. In an instant Regina is reliving the pleasure of Emma's lips, the softness of her skin and the warmth of her flesh. She longs to make Emma's body writhe and shudder in ecstasy.

"I didn't know the life of a hotelier was so dangerous." Emma comments as she notices the two guards that were on the private jet pull up in a black town car with dark tinted windows.

Regina abandons the reverie of her imagination to look over her shoulder.

"Are they always with you?" Emma inquires more directly while tilting her head in the direction of Regina's ever-present security entourage.

"One can never be too careful." Regina offers without much thought, her mind still returning from imaginary sex with Emma.

"But seriously," Emma continues through her waning smile. "Do you get a lot of death threats or something?" Her sea green eyes dart around in an effort to detect the presence of anything unusual. More unusual than them standing near an empty amphitheater without any apparent purpose anyway.

"Not to worry my dear, we are perfectly safe." Regina says missing the root of Emma's concern. Emma is not really worried about the here and now as much as she's trying to make sense of the new world she's been thrust into. Even if it is only temporary, Emma likes to be generally aware of her surroundings. It's that instinct that has kept her safe and alive all these years.

"I promise no harm will ever come to you while you're with me." Regina adds, her hand grazing Emma's chin to show her sincerity. It's a promise Regina doesn't know if she can keep, but that doesn't stop her from swearing to it. She can't help the overwhelming urge to protect Emma. Not that Regina sees her as frail, quite the contrary. Regina can see it in the hard edges of Emma's face, and in the way she carries herself. Emma has likely never had the privilege of being cared for – at least not in the recent past. No, Emma has never been taken care of. Not really. It's one thing they have in common. The background check revealed another thing they have in common. Emma is a fixer. A problem solver. She pays her father's bills and makes sure his life is in order, while taking care of her own obligations with whatever is left. Given her history of late payments and near bankruptcy, the leftovers are often meager. It's no surprise then that Emma would be lured across the Atlantic with the hopes of making enough money to buy herself some breathing room. Regina struggles with a hint of guilt. She hadn't expected to develop feelings of any sort when she offered Emma the job in New Orleans. All she wanted to do was remedy the issue with Aloro and perhaps have a little consensual fun with Emma, but now things are beginning to feel complicated.

Emma's scrunched up eyebrows give away her skepticism at Regina's extreme guarantee. Although as tonight is their final night together, Emma doesn't expect the promise is quite as extravagant as it first appears. She also doesn't miss that Regina dodged her question as to why she needs a full security detail along when she goes out, but she lets it go. Emma doubts Regina is going to give her a straight answer no matter how she poses the question.

"Ready?" Regina asks trying to draw Emma's focus away from her guards.

"Sure." Emma responds while still eyeing the new environment. There appears to be only one entrance to the sunken in seating of the open-air amphitheater. While some buildings line the horizon, they are obstructed from view by the dozens of black poplar trees facing the circular stone benches carved into the ground. Even in the closing winter days, the trees hide the amphitheater from sight. If Regina hadn't walked them in, Emma could have passed right by this place and not noticed it. The canopy of bare branches keeps most of the wind out, so when they continue down three steps and take a seat just two rows back from the makeshift stage in the middle of the semi-circle, they can't feel the cool air hardly at all.

Emma follows Regina's lead and sits down, but as she looks around the empty space, she can't help wondering what the hell Regina has planned. The only other people present are Regina's guards stationed at the entrance with their backs to the pair. Emma wonders when this place was built. She can sense its advanced age, just like everything else she has seen in Paris, and is curious about its history and original purpose. Emma opens her mouth to ask the silent woman on her left, but in the same moment a creaking sound brings Emma's attention to the tiny wooden stage.

Four gorgeous women dressed in black leather and lace cross the small stage each holding a dark metal folding chair already open. Emma watches in rapt curiosity as each one sets down her chair and then takes a seat. They move almost as a unit when they place dark wooden string instruments in the ready position. The juxtaposition of the modern attire and antique instruments is striking.

"What if I had said no?" Emma asks suddenly with a slightly raised eyebrow. This obviously took more than a moment's planning, and she's not sure how she feels about Regina's confidence that Emma would accept her invitation.

Regina turns her head toward Emma, her amber eyes bright despite the low light provided by the scattered lanterns. Regina studies Emma's face before answering. She takes in every line and curve as if memorizing her form.

"I suppose I would have come here to drown in my sorrow." Regina whispers while leaning in close to Emma's ear. Her warm breath tickling Emma's skin. "But I'm glad you agreed to accompany me." Regina says softly taking in Emma's sweet scent.

"Well, you're welcome." Emma croaks. She both loves and hates Regina's effect on her. The change from her usual dating life is exciting, but she hates how Regina can defuse her misgivings so easily. _It's the last night_. Emma reminds herself as her eyes slip closed reflexively when Regina's lips press against her neck. The heat of Regina's mouth immediately reignites the fire she started when they were in the limousine. Emma would normally be embarrassed that they have an audience, but in that moment she can't seem to care. Her desire for Regina is intense and as yet woefully unsated.

"Have you ever heard Schubert's string quartet Number Fourteen in D minor?" Regina asks softly when she pulls herself away from Emma's nape.

Emma shakes her head. She's never really had time to delve into the arts or become particularly cultured, but she finds that broadening her horizons is surprisingly exciting.

Regina gives a small nod to the women on stage. The violins start first and are quickly joined by the viola and the cello. The sound explodes into the quiet evening and Emma flinches in slight alarm. She didn't anticipate that so much sound could come out of acoustic instruments.

"It's also known as 'Death and the Maiden.'" Regina leans forward so Emma can hear her while she speaks quietly over the music.

_That's macabre_, Emma thinks but doesn't say anything. The melody is already drawing her in. Who knew so much emotion could be conveyed so quickly and without words. Emma can hear the sadness in the notes despite a lack of context.

Emma watches silently but with wide eyes as the violinist's light brown hair moves wildly as she plays her instrument with unabashed passion. Her entire body engaged in the playing. Emma's heart races with the fervent climb to crescendo. The violinist in the first chair stands, unable to contain the force of her body as she draws her bow over the strings. Emma gasps as the notes wash over her like a crushing waterfall. Just when Emma is sure she can't breathe from the raw emotion, the woman takes a seat as the quartet begins playing so softly it's difficult to hear. Emma's chest is practically heaving as she leans forward to drown in the music.

"Now we are coming to the second movement." Regina explains quietly. Her dark eyes watching Emma intently. She can feel the younger woman's excitement like a thumping current radiating off her body. Regina is surprised to find her own heart moving faster than usual. She isn't entirely sure that it's possible despite the fact that her heartbeat has indeed quickened.

Emma relaxes when the music softens like a melancholy sigh. She can feel the grief now. The sorrowful lament. Emma doesn't notice her hand fall to the side and clutch Regina's fingers effortlessly entangling them in hers.

Regina freezes. She is taken aback by Emma's hand in hers. It feels more intimate than their previous physical exchanges, and it's almost too much for her to take. It's hard for the typically hardened matriarch to make herself so vulnerable. So exposed. _But risk can have it's rewards_, she tells herself. Regina can't recall ever having held someone's hand like this before. Their fingers interlaced and gripping to each other tightly. It is both terrifying and exhilarating. Regina finds herself relaxing into the moment regardless of the tension threatening to build in her chest.

The quartet begins the second movement in earnest, and Regina manages to speak once more.

"This is why this peace is known as Death and The Maiden." Regina whispers, her voice hoarse as she speaks quietly. Emma leans over to Regina in order to listen more carefully. Emma's body presses against Regina's chest as she talks directly into Emma's ear. Regina's eyes close as she allows the music to flow through her. Regina is instantly transported to a Nineteenth Century salon in Vienna as the sounds swirl around her body and leak in through her pores.

"The first movement was The Maiden. She was asking death to pass her over. To let her live because life is so sweet and she is still so young." Regina whispers noticing Emma's grip tighten as she watches the women on the stage pour themselves into the second movement. "This is Death's reply." Regina continues, color rushing to her face as she translates the poem in her head. "'Give me your hand, you lovely, tender creature. I am a friend and have not come to punish.' Death assures her. 'Be of good courage. I am not cruel. You shall sleep softly in my arms.' Death promises and The Maiden resigns herself to her fate." The music softens to convey The Maiden's decision to go quietly and Emma can feel her heart break for the girl as she is ushered away by the Grim Reaper. The strings play gentle long notes and Emma can feel the life leave The Maiden. The tears well up in Emma's eyes without her consent.

"Now in the third." Regina speaks in the silence and suddenly the music moves quickly again. Emma nearly jumps out of her skin when the musicians begin to play with renewed gusto. "Death is a demon fiddler, perhaps gleeful that he was able to take The Maiden so easily." Regina smiles against Emma's warming cheek. Emma doesn't know how to feel about Death's easy victory. It makes her almost irrationally angry. The minutes pass without words as Emma listens to the story unfold. She watches the cellist bare down, her fingers flying over the strings as she plays. Regina's reassuring touch pushes away the anger until Emma accepts the girl's fate as well.

"Close your eyes." Regina instructs and Emma obliges. "You can hear it better this way." Regina explains, her lips moving lightly over the shell of Emma's ear and fluttering down to her external jugular vein. Emma's blood is pumping fast as emotions course through her. Regina presses her mouth harder against the sensitive spot causing Emma to inhale sharply. Emma's eyes shut more tightly as she concentrates on Regina's inexorable mouth. The music continues to play into the fourth movement, but Emma can hardly hear it now. Everything is Regina.

Emma's fingers are numb when Regina finally releases her hand. Time fades away and nothing exists but this moment. Regina's body is light, but the stone bench on Emma's back is unforgiving as Regina presses her into it. Regina parts Emma's thighs and settles her hips between them. She balances herself easily over Emma despite the meager space she has to maneuver.

The quartet plays forcefully as the piece commences its end. The melody is inside of Emma pushing the blood through her arteries and Regina's mouth is the instrument extracting the notes.

Emma's short unpolished nails dig into Regina's back as she grinds against her to the fevered tempo of the strings. She can feel Regina pushing against her as if they weren't completely clothed. Through Emma's clenched jaw come strained moans as each roll of Regina's hips causes the seam of her skinny jeans to rub against her hardening clit.

When Regina's lips finally find hers, Emma is sure she is going to explode. The music is gone and Emma forces her eyes open. The stage is completely empty, as is the rest of the amphitheater. Emma's eyes turn to the other side of the space. The guards are still at the entrance where they stand motionless with their backs to the stage. Emma is almost sure they haven't moved a muscle all evening. Not even a shift in weight. Emma closes her eyes once more and pushes her tongue into Regina's warm and waiting mouth.

Regina's palm lies flat on the stone next to Emma's head as her right hand moves over Emma's chest. Emma would make a joke about Regina having done the Demi Moore GI Jane training regimen in order to be able to execute this position, but her mind is only working on the most rudimentary level. Her brain is almost too stimulated as the running triplets from the fourth movement circle like ghosts in the background.

The night air on Emma's exposed torso causes a bevy of goose bumps to appear over her skin. Regina's lips remain insistent as they devour Emma's mouth and her fingers leave a blazing trail down Emma's pelvis.

_Oh!_ Regina thinks in genuine surprise when she discovers Emma isn't wearing any underwear. The shock only lasts a second until her fingers are coated with Emma's arousal.

"_Fuck,_" Emma groans as she tilts her hips to coax Regina's hand into traveling lower. Regina can't resist the invitation. Her middle and index glide over Emma's swollen clit, pressing down as they go, and continue down her slit until they reach Emma's soaking entrance. The tips of Regina's fingers tease the sensitive wet skin until Emma's cheeks are flushed and she is writhing with need.

Regina is too distracted watching Emma squirm in pleasure to notice Emma's hand pushing up her skirt. It is only when she feels Emma's warm palm on her bare thigh that Regina becomes aware of it. By then it is too late for Regina to quell her desire. She wants to feel Emma inside of her. Risks be damned.

Emma gasps when she finds the thin silky material of Regina's La Perla panties are soaked. Until this moment Emma hasn't been completely convinced that their desire is on the same level, but now she knows and it makes her impending orgasm surge inside of her.

Regina breaks their kiss and rests her forehead against Emma's shoulder. Regina forces her mind to focus and keep control over her body. Her fangs are ready to spring forth and slice through the soft supple skin of Emma's neck. It would be so easy and extremely satisfying, but she hasn't bitten anyone without consent in centuries and she's certainly not going to take that up again now.

"_God . . . Regina_," Emma moans before biting down on her bottom lip to keep quiet. Regina's guards may not be watching, but she doesn't want to provide them with the soundtrack.

It's her name uttered in a wanton whisper that breaks Regina's will. Her canines extend into lethal points while her pupils explode extinguishing any hint of brown from her eyes. Emma's fingers find the place that drives Regina insane without much effort at all and Regina counters by plunging both fingers deep inside of Emma pushing until her knuckles keep her from going any further.

Emma opens her mouth as if to scream from the top of her lungs, but she can produce no sound. Regina's fingers curl inside of Emma while her palm presses against Emma's clit. All the while Regina keeps her lips pressed together tightly and her forehead buried against Emma's neck.

Their ministrations take on a similar frantic rhythm until Emma's body begins to tremble.

"_Oh Fuck_," Emma shrieks silently. It's nearly impossible to keep her fingers moving in a circular motion over Regina's clit as she comes, but Emma manages well enough so that Regina's body stiffens and she braces for her impending climax.

Emma rides the wave of another orgasm blissfully unaware of Regina's struggle for control over herself. As Regina's pleasure mounts, it becomes more difficult to ignore her desire. Biting into Emma right now would be as close to nirvana as Regina is ever going to get. Emma is tightening and pulsating around her fingers as Regina's orgasm threatens to erupt from her body, and the warm explosion in her mouth will put her over the edge.

_Even I'm not strong enough for this_, Regina decides biting down with all her force as she comes hard all over Emma's hand. The blood floods Regina's mouth, but it has an acrid sting.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Emma asks with sudden concern. Her hands, still trembling, fly up to hold Regina's face.

"Just bit my tongue I suppose." Regina tried to smiles while wincing from the pain in her mouth.

"That must have been one hell of a bite!" Emma's wipes away the red substance flowing from the corner of Regina's mouth.

_You have no idea_, Regina thinks as the inside of her cheek throbs. It only takes a few moments for Regina to begin to heal. In less than a minute the bleeding has already stopped, but the moment is ruined.

"I promised to get you to the airport tonight." Regina says climbing off of Emma and straightening out her dress. She hopes Emma will decide to stay another day, but doesn't let herself think about why.

"Yeah, I guess it's already gotten late." Emma zips up her pants and stands. Her back immediately screams in pain when she does, but she conceals her discomfort. "Thank you for this." Emma adds before they leave the stone steps. "I've never experienced anything like it." She says in regard to more than just the live performance.

"It has been my distinct pleasure." Regina says with a smile. If she didn't have blood on her lips she would lean in and give Emma a deep and lingering kiss right now, but she can't imagine Emma would find such a thing anything short of repulsive.

Before they can exit the amphitheater completely, Emma pulls Regina by the hand turning her around and into her arms. Emma lays a chaste closed mouth kiss on Regina's lips before walking out in front of her and toward the limo.

The kiss catches Regina completely off guard and leaves her dazed. For a moment she wonders if Emma knows her true nature. _Impossible_, Regina decides before following her into the car.

* * *

><p>"I have a proposition for you," Regina says abruptly as they near the airport.<p>

Emma turns to the woman whose hand she's been happily holding in silence as the Parisian landscape passes in the window. Emma's thoughts had been a thousand miles away before Regina's velvet voice called her back to Earth.

"Oh yeah?" Emma laughs nervously. "And what's that Don Corleone?" She asks only somewhat sarcastically.

"Come work with me." Regina continues choosing to ignore Emma's accusation that she is the head of an organized crime family.

"ME?!" Emma exclaims in evident shock. "You don't need me." She continues as adrenaline builds in her body. "I'm sure you have like a million employees." She adds nervously.

"I do not have _a million_ employees." Regina corrects and her imitation of Emma's voice makes them both laugh just enough to alleviate the strange tension between them. "I wouldn't necessarily have to be your employer, you could be a private contractor. I would be your client." Regina doesn't want the conflicts that will inevitably arise if she's Emma's superior, but she wants to spend more time with her. There is so much more to discover, and if she lets her go now, she may never see her again. Not without a significant amount of maneuvering anyway.

"My client? For what?" Emma doesn't understand what Regina is asking of her.

"Well you _are_ adept at finding people, that talent could be easily adapted to function as a private investigator." Regina keeps her cool exterior, but inside her stomach twists with anxiety. There is another thing she hasn't felt in a long time.

"I don't know. . ." Emma's voice trails off. It's hard to think in Regina's presence. Her deep brown eyes make her want to say yes and never look back, but she has a life and responsibilities. She can't just blow that off.

Regina inches forward in her seat as the car comes to a halt inside her private hanger.

"You know the pay will be excellent." Regina promises as if Emma had any doubt. "I really need someone I can trust." She adds honestly.

"How do you know you can trust me?" Emma's eyes search Regina for more than she's saying.

"Because you don't want my money." Regina replies simply.

Emma is stunned by Regina's candor, but she questions how true that is. She did take the fancy hotel rooms and other benefits she didn't earn. Even the money she is going to receive for Aloro feels ill gotten.

"Let me think about it." Emma says after a beat. "I have to go home and check on my father. What are your terms?" She asks as an afterthought.

"Whatever you want. They are your services I will be retaining. You decide whether you can accept a given job or not. The only thing I ask is that you keep our business strictly confidential." Regina knows when she's won. Emma's eyes said yes several minutes ago. Regina keeps her countenance serious and unassuming while she watches Emma catch up with the realization that she's already hooked.

"Let me think about it and I'll call you in a couple of days." Emma says unwilling to make a commitment in the heat of the moment. Her life has been a whirlwind and she needs some distance in order to make the right choice. As exciting and enthralling as Regina is, she knows there is far more than meets the eye with her. The ever-present security guards. . . the days without a word from her. . . Emma can see the secrets blanketing every facet of Regina's life. She doesn't want to make a decision out of lust of financial desperation. "And here," Emma says pulling the envelope of cash out from between the seat cushions. "You have to take this back." She places the packet in Regina's hands and is instantly divested from most of her guilt.

Regina fights the urge to insist that Emma take the money, and instead accepts the envelope with a dignified "very well."

"When you've made a decision, call me." Regina says softly. She pulls out a black business card with small dark numbers printed in the lower right-hand corner. There is no other mark on the heavy stock card. No name or logo. "That's my private line." Regina clarifies.

"Okay then, I will." Emma says with a crooked smile.

* * *

><p>The goodbye between Emma and Regina is surprisingly awkward for people who have already had sex twice. Emma means to ask Regina why she isn't returning to the states, but in the heat of the moment she forgets. She also forgets to tell Regina to take back the clothes she bought her until someone carries her suitcase on the plane for her, but by that time Regina and the black limo are gone.<p>

Emma checks in with Aloro, who is sitting next to one of Regina's men in black, but at least this time he isn't wedged between two of them. He still seems eager to return to New York and face the legal consequences of his crimes and for having absconded to France.

Angel Eyes and Blonde Bombshell are as pleasant as they were the last time Emma saw them, but she can't help noticing their increased whispering and how they stare at her with open curiosity as if she were somehow different than she was less than a week ago.

Angel Eyes comes over when Emma is almost asleep on the sofa and informs her that she is allowed to use Regina's private room. The way he says it makes it clear that this is quite the honor. Emma wants to refuse, but she is so exhausted that sleep in a bed sounds a lot better than napping on and on off on the couch.

Emma is asleep before her head hits the pillow. The bed is as comfortable as anything Emma has experienced before, she only wishes the sheets smelled of Regina.

"You did what?!" Emma shrikes keeping the expletives glued to the roof of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I only did as I was asked." The porter from Noctis New Orleans is about ready to faint from stress.

"This is _NOT_ my car!" Emma screams at the top of her lungs not caring about who hears her.

"Miss Swan, lovely to have you back." Mr. Williams comes out of the hotel completely unsurprised that Emma is causing an uproar. He knew this was going to be a bad idea, but no one ever listens to him.

"I don't need your sarcasm – where is my car?!" She asks through gritted teeth. The last thing she expected when she asked the valet to lead her to her classic yellow Volkswagen was for him to bring her a brand new black Mercedes-Benz. "Where are my things!?" She continues thinking about all the crap she had in her tiny trunk.

"I can assure you that your things were all safely transferred and handled with the upmost care." Mr. Williams continues calmly despite the throbbing in his head.

"Oh you can assure me?! You are an accessory to vehicle theft. That is a _FELONY_ sir! All of you are accomplices and conspirators!" Emma screams so loudly it sends a flock of birds flying out of a nearby magnolia tree.

"Miss Swan please calm-"

"If you tell me to calm down I will rip out your throat I swear!" Emma is practically foaming at the mouth. She has never felt more violated in her life. How could Regina think that this was a good idea? Why would she do this to her. "Where is my car?" Emma demands for the tenth time.

"If you give me some time, I'm sure I can recover it." Heavy beads of sweat form at Mr. William's temples before rolling down his face. For a moment Emma isn't sure if it is perspiration or tears.

"Recover?! So. . . what? You fucking sold it!?" Emma is sure she is about to have an aneurism from her sky rocketing blood pressure.

The hotel manager and various employees all try to settle Emma down while evading her questions about the car. The moment Williams suggests that she stay in the hotel while they sort it all out is the moment Emma can't take it anymore. She was so sure she had been clear with Regina before she left about this kind of shit. The betrayal is too devastating.

"Do me a favor," Emma says pulling her things out of the one huge bag in the trunk of the Benz. "You call your boss and you tell her to take this car and shove it right up her pompous ass!" Emma dials a cab while Mr. Williams look about ready to puke. _How am I going to tell Ms. Mills what has happened here_? He thinks while simultaneously preparing to find alternate employment and maybe a new identity.

"And tell her to stick this up there right along with it!" Emma pushes the suitcases filled with new clothes at the luxury sedan.

When the taxi arrives within minutes after being called, Emma instructs Aloro to get in. The man is so terrified of the rampaging maniac Emma has become that he doesn't hesitate to do as she says.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it." Marie comments as she stands next to the manager and watches Emma's taxi disappear into traffic.

_You think I didn't fucking know this was going to happen? What choice did I have? Have you tried saying no to Regina Mills? _Mr. Williams glares at Marie as he rages internally. He turns in a huff muttering to himself. Marie would probably have said no and averted this disaster. Now he has the unenviable task of calling Ms. Mills' office and informing them of Emma's reaction to her _gift_.

Emma is fuming the entire ride to the airport, and she is still pissed when they touch down in New York where officers are ready and waiting to accept Aloro into their custody. She calls her father from the airport to explain that she had car trouble but will be taking the train to see him in the next couple of days. She doesn't tell him what's going on despite his questions. In truth Emma doesn't know how to even begin to explain it._  
><em>

The rage continues pumping through Emma's veins long after she makes it to her apartment, and only starts to subside after her fifth Brooklyn Winter Ale.

* * *

><p>"Yes, thank you for calling." Regina says through tight lips before putting down the phone in her office.<p>

"What is it?" Sidney asks looking up from his computer screen.

"Please call and have them ready the jet. I have to go to New York. Now." Regina responds with a grim expression and an uneasiness churning in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I'm by no means a music expert, so please forgive me if I misused any terms! **


	6. Chapter 6

_And I was struggling to get in_

_Left waiting outside your door_

_I was sure_

_You'd give me more_

_No need to come to me_

_When I can make it all the way to you_

_You made it clear_

_You weren't near_

_Near enough for me_

_Heart skipped a beat_

_And when I caught it you were out of reach_

_But I'm sure, I'm sure_

_You've heard it before_

"Heart Skipped a Beat" - _The XX_

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Six**

The late afternoon is as ugly as the morning was and equally as depressing. Emma blames the gross and rainy close-of-winter day for her sour mood, but in her gut she knows better. Emma stands from her small round dining table with the paperwork to finalize Aloro's case.

Emma's fingers tighten around the manila folder as she hesitates to take it downtown for filing.

_Tomorrow_._Tomorrow I'll do it and one part of this will be over._ Tonight she will call Regina and deal with the car situation. The thought of her bug being taken, and probably sold, without her consent stokes the flames of Emma's anger and frustration.

"Ugh," Emma huffs to herself as she tosses the envelope on her kitchen counter. The stack of papers, neatly ordered inside the light brown package, seems to be glaring at her. Her conscience urges her to get this over with. After an ill-fated staring contest with an envelope, Emma glances at her watch. She can make it into the city if she hurries, but it's a pain in the ass to get downtown from her Brooklyn apartment during rush hour. _Fuck it,_she decides grabbing the envelope and preparing to jog to the subway. On her way back she will call Regina and settle the car thing too. Emma starts a fictional conversation with Regina in her head as she pulls on her boots. By the time her thick scarf is covering her mouth and her parka is zipped up, Emma has threatened to sue and prosecute Regina along with her entire hotel staff.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Emma shrieks in angry surprise. The last thing she expected to find when she opened her door was a very polished Regina Mills standing in her shitty doorway.

"Good evening Miss Swan," Regina responds to Emma's nonexistent greeting. "I came to apologize in person, and to correct the grievous error I committed." Regina continues in Emma's silence. Her words are slow and heartfelt. They leave Emma completely disarmed and rather speechless. "My actions were completely out of line and insensitive to your feelings." Regina's perfectly sculpted eyebrows knit together as evidence of her sincerity.

"Yeah you really fucked up." Emma finally speaks after regaining her nerve. "You had no right to change _my car_ Regina." She continues through gritted teeth. Even Regina's gorgeous face is not enough to assuage her anger about the bug.

"I'm very sorry. I had meant it as a pleasant surprise. A bonus that I put together before our final evening in Paris. I should never have taken such a liberty." Regina continues from her place in the hallway that reeks of cat urine and other equally delightful aromas.

"This isn't a neighborhood someone like you she be strolling around alone." Emma says crossing her arms over her chest despite the puffiness of her winter coat. Emma doesn't mind her five-story Flatbush walk up. It's rent controlled and she _had_ been able to keep her car in the empty lot across the street. When she had a car that is. "Where is _The Get Along Gang_?" She asks inquiring about Regina's ever-present bodyguards.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Miss Swan. But thank you for your concern." Regina can't help but smirk a little. It's amusing to envision a mugger's reaction to her fangs.

"You took the '_liberty_' of selling my car you might as well call me Emma once and for all." Emma rolls her eyes at Regina's absurd formality, which at this point is way passed ridiculous.

"Will you forgive me Emma?" Regina asks so softly it's almost impossible to hear her over the music playing down the hall.

"I don't know Regina." Emma's response takes them both by surprise. "That was really beyond-"

"I understand." For the first time in a long time Regina doubts in her ability to talk her way out of a problem. She gives Emma a small curt nod before beginning to turn on her heels.

"I mean what did you think I was going to do?" Emma asks before Regina can make her move to leave. "Did you think I would be grateful that you swooped in and rescued me from an old car? Do I seem like the kind of person that would drive something like that even if I could afford it?" Emma's voice is steady despite her frustration. She just can't wrap her head around Regina's audacity. The more she thinks about it the less sense it makes.

"As I said," Regina begins in a humble tone. "I thought it only as a bonus. Although I acted hastily and should have first asked for your permission, my intention was only to provide you with a means of transportation that was more . . . reliable." Regina finishes after searching for the right word.

Emma narrows her eyes at Regina.

"Well I'm sorry that we all can't be chauffeured around town in limousines and private jets!" Emma snaps after deciding Regina has insulted her car.

Several neighbors open their front doors in response to Emma's shouting. One elderly woman begins grumbling in what Regina recognizes as a bohemian dialect of the Czech language.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kmecova!" Emma blushes as she apologizes over the octogenarian's complaints. "Alright come inside," Emma says moving back so Regina can enter the small 600 square foot apartment. "But this doesn't mean you're off the hook. I just don't want to get evicted." Emma explains as Regina crosses the threshold.

"I don't believe they can dispossess you of your property merely for raising your voice." Regina comments as her eyes scan the room. The only window in the apartment is draped with thin curtains, but dusk is almost upon them. Not that much sunlight can filter through the two-foot space between Emma's window and the exposed brick wall of the building next door.

"No," Emma gives Regina a sideways glance. "But she can tell the landlord that I am not Estella Sanchez' granddaughter and I will lose my five hundred dollar a month deal. Although I guess I don't need my parking spot anymore." She explains more quietly while closing the front door.

Regina looks even more glamorous and elegant inside of Emma's messy little apartment. It takes Emma a moment to remind herself why is she is so angry at Regina.

"So I'll ask you again." Emma pulls off her scarf and unzips her jacket as she speaks. "What did you really think was going to happen when I got to New Orleans? Did you think I would jump up and down with glee? Is this like a 'Pretty Woman' kind of thing? Are you the gorgeous rich businesswoman and I'm the hooker with a heart of gold?" Emma's words are far sharper than she intended them, but they betray the true root of her anger.

"Emma, _no_!" Regina cries taking two long strides to cross the living room back to the doorway where Emma is still standing near the coat hook. "I do _not_ think of you that way. Not at all." Regina's dark brown eyes appear wounded, but not nearly as badly as Emma's. "Listen, I'm not good at this. I don't really know how to. . ." Regina's words float away into nothing. She's doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what she wants. All she knows is that she doesn't want to lose Emma.

"How to what?" Emma presses, her heart thumping in her neck thanks to Regina's proximity. But it's not just Regina's perfume that's making her nervous, it's the words still trapped in Regina's beautiful throat.

"When I spend time with someone," Regina's full lips tremble and Emma struggles to stop looking at them. She reminds herself to be angry but it's getting hard to focus on anything but Regina's mouth as she speaks. "I typically discontinue any entanglement after an evening, but with you I wanted something different. I suppose I did a terrible job of conveying that sentiment."

"So you usually have one night stands?" Emma says snapping out of the daze inspired by Regina's lips.

Regina takes a step back from Emma, her face dressed up in insult.

"I do _not_ have one night stands." Regina says indignant.

"Yeah okay," Emma laughs feeling the tension ease from her shoulders. "You might be a millionaire or whatever, but you've just described a one night stand in fancier terms."

Emma can see Regina's brain working. _No witty come back. Yup. One night stand_. Emma can't conceal her smirk, and despite the affront, Regina is lifted to see Emma's face bearing something other than a scowl.

"My apologies. It _is_ entirely my fault that I did not want you to meet your demise in that disaster you call a car." Regina retorts leaving Emma's jaw hanging open in shock.

"Did you just call my Volkswagen a _deathtrap?_!" Emma can hardly conceal her outrage.

"Have you _seen_ it?!" Regina cracks a smile, which is quickly followed by a throaty chuckle. "How else would one classify it?" Her eyebrows fly up her forehead as she asks.

"That's it! Get out of my house!" Emma orders, laughter making her lips twitch. Both women know Emma has forgiven Regina, or at least she's about to.

"Good Evening then." Regina says striding toward the door.

"Where is it anyway?" Emma asks before Regina can take more than a couple of steps. "My car." She clarifies.

Regina smirks as she reaches into the pocket of her long black double-breasted Burberry trench coat.

"Outside." Regina retrieves the key from her pocket and holds it out for Emma to take.

"Thanks." Emma takes the key and reaches for her key ring to return it to its proper place. "Listen, I don't want your money or your cars or any of that." Emma's words bring back a more serious tone to the exchange.

"I understand." Regina says nodding in agreement to Emma's terms. "Will you still consider working with me?" She asks after a beat.

"I haven't decided yet. Until about an hour ago I was ready to threaten you with legal action." Emma says with a chuckle. "I'm still pretty mad at you, and like I said before I can't just leave my family behind. You travel a hell of a lot." Emma's tone sobers immediately.

"I understand not wanting to be away from your parents, but I would be happy to accommodate your needs." Regina continues.

"It's just my dad." Emma corrects hastily.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Regina gives her condolences. By the way Emma's face changed at the mention of parents Regina assumes her father to be a widow.

"I don't really like to talk about it." Emma snaps quickly.

"I understand," Regina says bringing her hand up to Emma's chin. "We all have secrets." She adds with a gentle smile. "Well, I'm in New York for the next two days. How about we spend a little time together. Maybe I can gain your trust once more?" Regina says inching closer to Emma and trying to bring back some levity to the conversation.

"Alright," Emma's clear sea green eyes meet Regina's dark gaze. "But it's my turn to show you around." She says with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The dark clouds hang heavy in the early evening sky, but at least the rain has subsided.<p>

"Where are we going?" Regina asks when Emma leaves the Volkswagen in it's spot after a thorough inspection.

"You'll see." Emma replies with a smirk as she leads Regina down the street to the subway stop. Emma is surprised at how comfortable Regina appears to be as they go. She expected someone with Regina's wealth to be appalled by how working class people live. It seems they _both_ continue to misjudge each other. When they pass a bodega, Emma pops in for a bottle of Malbec that she stashes in her jacket. It might not be a thousand dollars a glass, but it's Emma's favorite.

"Why do you have a car if you live in this city?" Regina asks curiously as they take the steps up to the raised platform. Regina keeps her hands in her pockets to avoid touching anything. She can feel the germs seething over every surface, and although none of them will make her sick, they still give her the creeps. "It seems more a hindrance than a convenience." She continues before taking the yellow metro card Emma hands her from the other side of the turnstile.

"I didn't always live here," Emma explains fixing her scarf to cover her mouth. The open-air platform is windy, and now that rush hour has subsided, it's mostly empty making it very cold. "And when people jump bail they usually leave town, and it's a pain to get a car and track them down. So I have my own." She continues.

Regina nods as if she didn't already Emma's entire residential history for the last ten years. Regina doesn't think Emma would like knowing she'd done a background check, so she feigns ignorance.

"Aren't you cold?" Emma finally asks wondering how Regina isn't freezing with just a trench coat to keep out the winter chill.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Regina answers matter-of-factly.

They jump on a train when Emma gives the word, and stand near the back. The train is pretty loud and fairly populated, so they ride in silence. People pile in and out but Emma's feet stay firmly planted. Regina has to admit to herself that she's curious to see what this girl has planned.

"I believe this is the end of the line." Regina says when the subway stops and opens its doors letting off everyone but them.

"You have to be patient Ms. Mills." Emma says with a sly grin. Regina gives her a sideways glance, but remains in place.

As the subway makes it way through pitch-black tunnels, Regina starts to question Emma's destination.

"Okay you have to be quick." Emma warns as she moves close to the subway door. Regina nods without a word. It's not as if she really has anything to fear.

The train comes to a stop, but the doors don't open automatically. That's when Emma springs into action pulling apart the subway doors. Regina catches on and helps. The doors slide apart and Emma jumps through with Regina right behind her. They run through the dark station in silence before going through a heavy black door. Regina follows Emma through the dark tunnels until they come to a huge abandoned part of the station.

"Wait here." Emma instructs before stealing off in the dark.

Regina wonders how Emma can see what she's doing. After a few moments Regina hears the sound of huge switches being pulled and then dim lights flood the room.

Regina inhales sharply. She was not expecting this. It's like walking though a time machine.

"It's the abandoned subway under City Hall." Emma explains as she comes up to meet Regina who is staring up at the ceiling. "It used to be kind of like Grand Central Station, but they had to close it down in the '40's." She continues. Emma doesn't really know much else about this place, but it really does feel like stepping into a time capsule.

Regina doesn't speak. She just looks around taking in the tall tile arches and beautiful brass fixtures. The huge glass skylights make her wish it were a warm summer afternoon, despite the risks that would pose to her health.

"Do you like it?" Emma asks unsure what to make of Regina's silent reaction.

"I cannot remember the last time I was surprised like this. Thank you Emma. This is very special." Regina's voice is soft and full of emotion. For a second Emma wonders if Regina is going to cry.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." She responds awkwardly as the blood rushes to her face.

"I do. I truly do." Regina says walking over to one of the bronze plaques set into the wall. She runs her fingers over the lettering. She thinks of how this must of looked full of people in the early days of metropolitan New York City. It was such an exciting time. Dangerous, but thrilling. Everything was new and bursting with possibility. The future felt real then. It was tangible and it was hers.

"Wine?" Emma asks after de-corking the bottle with her pocketknife. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of getting any glasses." She adds trying to conceal her embarrassment. _Regina would have remembered to get wine glasses. _

"Thank you," Regina says warmly. "Very thoughtful of you."

"I hope you like red." Emma adds now wishing she had asked Regina what she wanted. She had been so eager to impress that it didn't occur to her that maybe Regina didn't even like wine at all. It's not like she'd seen her have any.

"It's my favorite." Regina says with a wry smile as she swirls the wine around in the bottle and takes in its aroma. "Es de Argentina." She identifies, too caught up to notice she's said it in Spanish. After another swirl in the bottle Regina takes a sip. "Black cherry, plum, blackberry," Regina says after the first taste. She closes her eyes to better focus on her taste buds. "Violet flowers and a sweet tobacco finish." She takes another drink before passing a stunned Emma the bottle. Watching Regina taste the wine was almost a religious experience. She has never seen anyone so immersed in a twenty-dollar supermarket bottle of wine.

Emma takes a sip trying to taste everything Regina said was in there, but wine just tastes like fermented grapes to her.

"Delicious," Emma adds truthfully before passing Regina back the bottle. Regina happily takes another swig like a teenager sneaking booze in the parking lot of her high school dance.

They stroll through the eerily beautiful station taking regular drinks directly from the wine bottle until Emma finds them a little ledge to sit on. They talk for hours about Regina's travels and Emma's moving around the country. They talk about life in general, but nothing too personal.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma jumps at the sounds of footfalls at the end of the platform. Regina stands at once and listens. The running is heading away from them.

"Let's go see." Regina says with a grin. Emma has ignited her sense of adventure.

"All right!" Emma says giving Regina the last of the wine to finish. She's already tipsy enough as it is.

They follow the sounds until they come to a heavy black door guarded by a young boy. Even standing on his skateboard he is a full foot shorter than Emma.

"Are you cops?" He asks, eyes bugging out of his skull.

"That depends on what you're doing here." Emma asks trying to sound authoritative despite the alcohol in her brain.

"Aww man, come on we're not doing anything wrong." He says looking like he might cry or wet his pants.

"We will be the judges of that." Regina says dryly from over Emma's shoulder.

"Fine. But be cool okay?" He says sliding over to allow Emma and Regina to go through the door. "They'll kill me if you're cops." He mutters to himself as they pass.

When they push through the heavy door, neither expects to find a full-blown art exposition underway. Some artists spray aerosol cans, littering the dank gray walls with an explosion of color, while others put up posters or engage in performances. This area is certainly far removed from the majestic beauty of the city hall station.

"Well I know you're not cops because we'd be in cuffs by now." A girl with purple hair and facial piercing stops her work to address Emma and Regina. "What are you then? Concerned lesbian mommies looking for your runaway son?" She asks sarcastically.

"No!" Emma says too loudly as if that were the most insane proposition ever posited.

"We are patrons of the arts." Regina speaks up while Emma recovers from her short circuit. "What are you doing here?" She asks while scanning the almost finished piece on the wall.

"We're the Underbelly Project. We work all night. Leave our mark. Then move on." She explains knowing full well they are not part of the underground art scene. The metal barbell in her lip shines as she speaks. The camping lanterns scattered all over the place provide an unexpected amount of light, but it can't be nearly enough for an artist to work. Not a human one anyway.

"And what do you call this?" Regina asks gliding gracefully toward a large mural taking shape along the dirty subway tunnel wall.

"It's a commentary on the hypersexualization of women vis-à-vis the use of female nudes in art." The artist explains with her arms crossed over her chest.

"A little heavy handed don't you thing?" Regina asks as she examines the take on Botticelli's Venus with black tape covering her face.

When Regina and the Artist start discussing someone named Louise Bourgeois and her use of spiders, Emma meanders away to look at the other works of art being created. She is captivated by a spray painted image of a huge American flag. When she steps forward to get a better look under the flickering lights, she can see the red stripes are made up of bloody images of Native Americans being killed presumably for their lands. The imagery is shocking and sends Emma reeling backward where she slams into Regina.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks immediately, keeping her arms on Emma's shoulders to steady her.

"Yeah," Emma blushes fiercely, "I just didn't expect that." She explains unable to get the images of faces so pained they are almost disfigured out of her head.

"It is an atrocity." Regina says staring at the flag. The agony is jarring and Regina can hear the sounds of children screaming, of mothers begging, of male and female warriors combating the invaders with the fervor of people fighting for their past and their future.

"It was." Emma can't help but notice how Regina's face has changed while observing the piece.

"It _is_." Regina corrects. "It never stops being a crime against humanity. A betrayal of most basic sense of decency." She continues, her jaw tight and eyes sparking with flames of rage.

Emma doesn't know what to say, all she can do is just stand there with her hand on Regina's arm as the older woman seems to be a thousand miles while staring at the flag.

"COPS! GO!" The purple haired woman screams suddenly at the top of her lungs, and the scores of artists and fans previously milling about the space start stampeding toward a door in the back.

In a moment the tunnel is flooded with harsh bright lights and the sound of men screaming on megaphones telling everyone to stay put.

Regina grabs Emma's arm roughly and pulls her along as she bolts. Emma can't even ask why they aren't going toward the exit everyone else is using. It's so loud and chaotic and everything is moving in front of her so quickly she can hardly think.

"Go!" Regina whispers harshly as she practically pushes Emma up a latter leading out of the tunnel.

_Don't have to tell me twice_. Emma thinks as she shuffles up the narrow bars with Regina hot on her heels. Emma suddenly remembers being fourteen and running from the cops after she and her new friends were caught in the community swimming pool afterhours. Before tonight, it was the only time Emma ever needed to flee law enforcement.

They can still hear muffled shouting and barking dogs as they sprint down an empty corridor. It is pitch black and Emma is sure they are going to slam into a wall at any moment, but Regina takes the lead and keeps them from hitting anything despite the dark. It's just another few moments before they push through a door whose lock has all but rusted off and find a stairwell. Emma is the one to spot the fire door and they run through it landing at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge.

Emma's heart is pounding and her body shaking from the power of adrenaline coursing through her veins when the cold night air comes rushing out to meet them.

"Well," Emma's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. "That was unexpected." She laughs hysterically from the surge of nerves.

"It was wonderful." Regina says with a perfectly composed smile.

Emma nods, happy that Regina's forlorn expression is gone.

"So, have you ever walked across the Brooklyn Bridge?" Emma asks still struggling to even out her breathing.

"I don't believe I have." Regina answers honestly.

"Well then, would you like to? It's only about a mile." Emma says hoping for a romantic stroll over looking the city. "We could watch the sun come up." She adds looking at her watch. The sky is already starting to lighten. Dawn can't be more than twenty minutes away.

"I think that's a lot of excitement for one evening." Regina chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Emma laughs feeling a little silly for making the suggestion. "I guess we can take a cab to my place and I can drive you back to your hotel." She continues trying to hide the flush in her cheeks.

"Or," Regina begins walking forward to close the distance between herself and Emma. "We could take a taxi back to my hotel together." Regina's honeyed eyes are soft and her words practically a whisper. She leans forward placing a gentle kiss on Emma's unsuspecting lips. Emma knows what kind of promise Regina is making and she cannot resist the invitation despite knowing she shouldn't seem so eager and available.

"Okay," Emma sighs into Regina's waiting mouth and they exchange a passionate kiss charged with all the excitement of the evening. Emma moves backward unconsciously until the cold steel of the bridge stops her progress. Regina pushes against her as her tongue delves ever deeper into Emma's mouth eliciting a moan that floods Regina's body with heat.

"Then we should get going." Regina groans while leaving a trail of kisses down Emma's neck.

By the time Emma and Regina make it out onto a main street, the sky is starting to turn a lovely shade of pink. Regina can't help hesitating before getting into the cab Emma managed to flag down. Her eyes are transfixed on the burgeoning colors. Even in winter, the early morning sky is one of the more beautiful sights Regina has seen in centuries.

* * *

><p>Regina rushes into the Central Park South hotel as nonchalantly as possible. The sun is honestly and truly up by they time they arrive, and even with the winter haze Regina can feel its effects on her body.<p>

_Jeez_. Emma thinks to herself as she takes in the grandeur of the early 1900's hotel. The décor is opulent and excessive, but undeniably stunning.

"Good Morning Ms. Mills," A young lady greets as they cross the lobby. Regina nods amiably in her direction before using a key to access a private elevator just off the concierge desk.

Emma tries to look unimpressed when the private elevator opens to the over 4,500 square foot suite. It's bigger than all of the apartments Emma has ever lived in _combined_.

"Would you like something?" Regina asks motioning to kitchen and pantry area.

"Just you." Emma smirks as she slides her arms around Regina's waist. The kiss under the bridge left her hungry for more.

"I suppose I can oblige." Regina whispers coyly before taking Emma's bottom lip between her teeth.

Regina turns to lead Emma down a narrow hallway, but not before taking her hand. The intimacy of that gesture sends Emma's heart pounding. She wonders if she will ever grow accustomed to the feeling of Regina's hand in hers. She hopes not. Regina leads them to a gorgeous master bedroom complete with four-poster bed and heavy silk curtains, which are already drawn. Emma doesn't have much time to look around before Regina pushes her on the bed and pounces on her like a starving panther.

Emma has no complaints and accepts Regina's kisses eagerly. After several minutes of kissing and panting and writhing while still fully clothed, Regina pulls back leaving Emma gasping for air.

"I need to go check on something." Regina says with a face full of regret.

"What? Now?!" Emma shrieks despite herself. The desire is already growing painful. She can't stand to wait a moment longer.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I won't be long." Regina assures her in the sultriest tone.

"Alright," Emma begrudgingly agrees but not before giving Regina her best sad puppy pout earning her another kiss and whispered promises of future pleasure.

Emma props herself on her elbows as she watches Regina leave the room and close the door behind her. When Regina is gone, Emma throws herself back in the bed still unsure whether any of this is actually happening.

Regina moves down the hall to the opposite side of the suite. She turns into the reading room, where she pushes against a built-in bookshelf that leads her to hidden room.

"Call it off," Sidney speaks into a cell phone as soon as Regina slips into her private office. "She's back." He explains before hanging up.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" Sidney walks toward Regina. "We've been looking for you all night!" He continues. His face bares his obvious relief, but his fear and anger come through as well.

"There was an attack on an established colony in lower Manhattan and no one could find you!" He explains when Regina doesn't seem to appreciate his hysterical state. "I thought you'd been killed!" He shrieks as he paces the floor. "You weren't at the bounty hunter's apartment, you weren't answering your phone!" He continues as Regina saunters over to her high back leather chair behind a heavy wooden desk and takes a seat. "Why did you leave without Adrian and Nicholas, I thought we agreed that you would not travel without them?! You know we are exposed here!" Sidney is nearly foaming at the mouth as he rants. "Someone is looking to exterminate us!" He cries.

"Sidney," Regina's voice is a low and steady growl. A warning that Sidney should regain his composure immediately. "There will always be people looking to kill us. For centuries we have been hunted by one group or another." She reminds him. "We have survived the Crusades, the Conquistadors, the masons, other vampires . . ." Regina's voice trails off. She doesn't have the time or desire to go though her list of enemies. The names and ideology may have changed over time, but it makes no difference. "We endured those threats. We shall endure this one too. . . whatever it may be." She continues, reaching for the notepad on the desk. "How many?" Regina asks in reference to the number of vampires killed.

"Three." Sidney answers solemnly.

"And you don't know who delivered the attack?" Regina asks, her eyebrow rising as she leans back in her chair.

Sidney shakes his head.

"It was a trio of masked assailants. They made no demands. The witnesses say they appeared as if from the air and delivered a blitz attack before disappearing into the night. They used some kind of airborne agent this time that rendered almost everyone in the house incapacitated. It only lasted a few moments, but it was enough to facilitate their escape. It doesn't even make sense Regina. They didn't take anything. I don't know what their motivation is, and it's the fourth such attack in as many months. We should get back home. We are not safe here." He pleads. Regina knows Sidney is right, but she isn't ready to leave. Not just yet.

"I'm not leaving without Emma." Regina's voice is strong and unwavering.

"But My Queen—" Sidney begins but shuts his mouth when Regina holds up her hand to indicate that she has not finished speaking.

"Bring in the top teams from Romania and Brazil. Have them investigate these attacks until they find they source. No expense should be spared, but they are to work quietly.

"When Emma has made her decision, then we will return." Regina lays out her orders with clarity and authority.

"So you will turn her." Sidney says misunderstanding what Regina means.

"No." Regina snaps.

"Fine, so she will come as your pet." He says with a shrug.

"No." Regina repeats sternly. "She will join us as a private detective to consult and work on matters as needed. She is not a pet, and you will treat her with respect." Regina says as she stands giving Sidney the message that their conversation has come to a close.

"You're going to tell reveal yourself while she's in her human state?! Regina, that's insane. Please see reason! You _know_ how dangerous that is!" Sidney's voice trembles with desperation.

"I will _not_ remind you again not to overstep Sidney." Regina says angrily, but without raising her voice.

Sidney manages to swallow the rest of his objections and excuse himself.

Regina sits back down in her chair. She wonders whether she is making a mistake. Whether she is putting them all at risk, her subjects and Emma included. But the more she considers it, the more she realizes that the only way to keep Emma safe now is to keep her close. If the as yet unknown enemy is watching her, they may already know about Emma.

The sun has moved much higher in the sky by the time Regina breaks her thoughts and returns to her room. Emma is strewn across the bed sideways and snoring lightly. The sight brings an involuntary smile to Regina's face. She approaches Emma and brings the covers up around her before ducking back out of the room quietly. Yes,

Emma sleeping under her roof makes her feel much better. Now all she has to do is convince Emma to accept her offer.

Regina returns to her private office with Sidney's words still swirling in her head. Is it really insane to reveal her true nature to Emma? Something tells Regina that Emma can handle the unusual better than most.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think – Reviews make my day! **


	7. Chapter 7

_You're all I've ever wanted, but I'm terrified of you_

_See my castle may be haunted, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've cast my spell on millions, but I'm terrified of you_

_Baby I do this from the ceiling, but I'm terrified of you_

_I wait my whole life to bite the right one_

_Then you come along and that freaks me out_

_So I'm frightened... _

_I've never ran from no one, but I'm terrified of you_

_See my heartbeat is a slow one, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've been around for ages, but I'm terrified of you_

_Put my fang across the stage, but I'm terrified of you_

"Dracula's Wedding" by Outkast

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Seven**

"Good morning." Regina says regarding Emma's rustling body in the bed as she enters the room.

"More like good afternoon." Emma grumbles after opening one eye to glance at the clock. She can't believe she slept so long. She blames the insane comfort of Regina's bed. The sheets probably cost more than Emma's entire bedroom set. _They are really fucking soft though_, she thinks letting her body sink into the lush Egyptian cotton.

"I've never been much of a morning person myself." Regina comments as she saunters toward Emma. The soft fabric of her grey dress swishes slightly as she moves. Emma's pulse quickens instantly and her eyes ravish Regina's form as she walks toward her.

"Could have fooled me." Emma says with a raised eyebrow as she props herself up on her elbows. She is sure that Regina never came back to bed like she promised, but only addresses it in a passive aggressive way.

"Sometimes, my dear Emma, duty calls." Regina explains with a smirk. The deep red of her lips combined with the velvet of her voice leaves Emma unable to come back with a quip. She remains silent, sleepy green eyes widening as she watches Regina climb effortlessly onto the tall King sized bed.

Regina moves gracefully across the thick down comforter covering the savannah that is her bed. Her darkening eyes focus on her target. Emma's pulse jumps from a trot to a gallop in two seconds flat. She has never really understood why some people are so turned on by the sight of a woman on her hands and knees until this moment. She'd always found it sort of degrading, but now as she watches Regina crawl toward her looking about ready to devour her, she gets it. Regina is all strength and power and Emma could not be more excited.

The sensation of Regina's torso gliding across her lower body sends Emma reeling. She struggles between closing her eyes to drown in the feeling and keeping them open to watch Regina continue the trek up to her mouth.

Regina's tongue peeks out to moisten her lips and Emma lets out a sigh. Regina's eyes remain fixed on Emma as she pulls up the corner of Emma's shirt and leaves a kiss on her hipbone. The kiss is so light Emma would question its existence if the small patch of skin weren't tingling from the attention. Regina continues her ascent up Emma's body, letting her full weight rest against the woman beneath her. Emma can't help but squirm against her slightly. Her desire builds with each passing moment.

When Regina finally makes it up to Emma's face, she hesitates over Emma's lips. She relishes the moment, trying to prolong it, but Emma is impatient and tangles her fingers in Regina's hair bringing her down into a hurried kiss.

Emma kisses Regina deeply, revealing the magnitude of her pent up desire. Regina's kiss is just as desperate. They clash in a blazing exchange of lips and teeth. Emma doesn't give a shit about being smooth. She wants more. She wants it all. Her hands rush down Regina's back and over her ass. Emma grabs Regina's firm flesh before continuing over her thigh and up the front of her skirt. Regina lets her feel how wet she is over the thin material of her French lingerie for just a moment, before pulling Emma's hand away.

"Do you not like to be touched?" Emma gasps for air after the long passionate kiss. Despite the twinge of disappointment in her voice, her question is sincere. Emma can't help but notice that Regina has shut down all of her attempts, and even in Paris only allowed her to touch her over her underwear. If this is not something Regina enjoys she doesn't want to continue making her uncomfortable.

"There are so many different kinds of touch." Regina whispers against Emma's mouth as she straddles her hips. "We get so caught up in the more obvious forms don't we?" Regina asks rhetorically, her nimble fingers beginning to unbutton the front of Emma's shirt.

"I guess," Emma replies, not really understanding what the hell Regina is talking about.

"Have you ever wanted something so badly that you fantasized about it?" Regina asks sitting back on Emma to unfasten the rest of her buttons.

Emma nods as she watches Regina undress her. Regina's long elegant fingers reach the last button and the fabric falls open revealing Emma's dark blue bra and soft pale skin.

"And have you ever gotten so caught up in that fantasy that you can practically _feel_ your imaginary lover's touch?" She asks sliding her cool hands over Emma's warm skin. Regina stops just below the underwire of Emma's bra before continuing back down to Emma's waist. Her fingernails raking against Emma's flesh as she goes.

"Yes," Emma sighs. Regina undoing the button on her jeans is probably the most excruciatingly erotic sensation she has ever experienced. She watches Regina sit up on her knees and slide off Emma's skinny jeans with an ease that Emma doesn't understand. The painted on denim is usually unwilling to leave her legs, but Regina makes everything effortless. Even her clothing is happy to yield to her whims.

"You can feel the heat of her body." Regina's voice goes hoarse as she straddles Emma once more. The warmth of her bare thighs sends a rush of fire bursting through Emma's body.

"_Fuck_," Emma groans and her eyes roll slightly into the back of her head. She can feel Regina's scorching wetness against her pelvis, and it's almost enough to make her come on the spot.

"Can you feel the desire grow inside of you?" Regina asks as she slowly rocks her hips to gain some friction.

"_Yes_," Emma confesses while gripping the bottom of the headboard with both hands as if it were keeping her tethered to the surface of the earth.

"Have you thought of me?" Regina asks already sure of the answer.

"_Yes_." Emma manages before biting down on her bottom lip to maintain some semblance of self-control. Most of her wants to rip off Regina's clothes and fuck her so hard she can't walk straight, but a small part of her is captivated by the teasing and doesn't want to rush it.

"Have you thought of _touching_ me?" Regina asks coyly, her hips starting to move slightly faster.

"Yes," She answers after a beat. Emma can almost feel herself inside of Regina as she grinds. Her eyes follow each purposeful swing of Regina's hips and she notices Regina's strong thighs have begun to tremble ever so slightly.

"As have I." Regina admits breaking Emma's trance and sending her eyes flying up to Regina's face. Regina's skin is flushed and the desire etched in her countenance. Emma grips the headboard tighter to keep from reaching out. Regina looks almost embarrassed by her admission, but Emma doubts a woman like her ever feels shy about anything. Right?

"Tell me." Emma surprises herself with the demand. Regina is caught off guard as well, but the forcefulness of Emma's voice sends a pulse of excitement through her body.

"I have imagined what you would feel like inside of me." Regina admits, her movements and growing arousal makes her dress uncomfortable, and in a single coordinated motion she pulls it up over her head. It lands on the floor before Emma can register its absence. "Much like this." Regina continues, her hands moving over her own chest as she continues to ride a slack jawed Emma.

_Fuck_. Emma groans, no longer able to keep her hands away. She grabs Regina hard over her bra and brings her down toward her.

Regina doesn't fight the new position, but instead grinds her clit harder against Emma.

"Close your eyes." Regina instructs in a breathless moan, and Emma obliges. It's too hard to keep them open anyway. "You feel so good inside of me." She coos, and Emma can feel it as if it were happening. As if her clit were really moving inside of Regina's wet heat despite the fact that she knows its not.

Regina groans as her lower back muscles tighten and a thin layer of perspiration develops over her skin. Emma releases Regina's hips only to grab hold of her ass. It gives her better control over Regina's body and allows her to push more forcefully against her.

Emma's muscles strain with the force of her exertion, but she doesn't dare slow down. Regina's body is slick and trembling as she continues to ride her hard, and Emma can tell she is so close.

"You're so wet for me." Emma groans, giving in completely to the fantasy. She mutters breathlessly into Regina's ear until her body goes ridged while Emma continues to buck wildly beneath her. Emma is overcome with her orgasm as well and feels the wetness pooling in her boyshorts.

Regina doesn't hurry to move from her position atop Emma's still quivering body. The closeness is addictive and she would be content to never ever leave the peace of Emma's neck.

"Well that was intense." Emma smiles as she rolls Regina onto her side.

"I told you there were less obvious forms of touch. They just take a bit more patience and concentration." Regina grins mischievously. Emma rolls her eyes before settling into the crook of Regina's neck. Regina instinctively wraps her arm around Emma's body and absentmindedly strokes the soft skin of her side.

They lay in bed together quietly embracing and enjoying the comfort of each other's bodies until the sun falls away leaving the room too dark to see anything.

"Will you come back with me then?" Regina asks after the sun has set. "I only need to be abroad for a few weeks, and then we can come back to New York for a time." She offers ready to rearrange her schedule.

"I have to visit my dad this weekend." Emma responds remembering her promise.

"You are very close to him." Regina notes.

"My mother died." Emma responds matter-of-factly confirming Regina's suspicion.

"I'm so very sorry." Regina holds Emma tighter still. Regina knows loss. She knows the incomparable pain of it. The ache of missing a person you will never be able to see again. At least not on this earthly plane.

"I was only a baby. I never knew her." She adds, her body stiffening with discomfort. She hates talking about her life, but she feels almost compelled to trust Regina with her secrets.

"That does not make your loss any less painful. It can be unbearable to mourn the relationships that were stolen from you." Regina places a soft kiss on the top of Emma's head.

"It's worse for my father." Emma continues in an effort to divert the attention from herself. "I don't think he's ever really gotten over it. For the last twenty-eight years it's just been me and him you know?" Emma can feel the emotions welling up in her chest.

"It can't be easy to raise a child on one's own." Regina says in credit to Emma's father. "It appears as though he has done a remarkable job." She adds in an attempt to compliment both Emma and her father.

"Yeah well, he was a cop until I was in high school." Emma says with a nervous laugh. "It's easy to stay out of trouble that way. Plus I was always the new kid. I think that was his strategy, he didn't give me enough time in any place to make friends." The words spill from Emma's mouth in jest, but the pain of their truth is evident.

"What does he do now?" Regina asks sensing Emma's uneasiness with her admission and trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"He works mostly odd jobs in security now." Emma continues happy to forget about having to start a new school almost every year. No one wants to be the new kid. "It's hard to find something steady." She adds.

"I can always use a trustworthy person in security. I have a hotel in every major city in the states." Regina offers without hesitation.

Emma picks up her head from Regina's chest in order to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," She says bringing her head back down to Regina's body. "But he's not the most dependable person." Emma struggles to explain. "Sometimes he drinks." She continues not wanting to disparage her father, or tarnish Regina's opinion of him. It's not like it happens everyday, he can go months without touching a drop, but when he does, he spirals out of control for days or even weeks.

"We all find ways to shore up the fissures in our hearts." Regina squeezes Emma tighter.

"I've never told anyone that before." Emma continues. Her entire life she has hidden her father's addiction.

"There is no shame in that Emma. We all struggle with something. Not everyone's demons are written on their sleeves." She explains in a far away voice. "My offer remains, and I would not discharge him for needing personal time. He would be paid well for his experience in law enforcement." Regina continues discretely. Emma didn't expect someone as put together as Regina Mills to understand her father's plight. She expected her to be judgmental or demanding that he pick himself up by his bootstraps and shake it off. Although Emma always imagines a bad reaction to the news, which is why she has always kept silent about it.

"I don't think he would accept." Emma admits. "He would see it as a handout and never agree to that. As it is I have to sneak money around his house and pay his bills behind his back. I don't know if he has a bad memory, or just pretends to, but he wouldn't go for something so overt as a well paying job with that kind of leniency." Emma knows she gets her pride from her dad. She has never seen him do anything but work hard and manage the darkness that always seems so ready to consume him.

"Perhaps you can persuade him." Regina says while running her open palm against Emma's bare back. "He could join us if you wish, or as I said I have a number of locations for him to choose from." She continues.

They lay in silence while Emma contemplates Regina's offer. How would she even bring it up? If he interprets it as charity it might send him into a relapse. She knows he has been doing well and doesn't want to jeopardize that, but she also knows he is capable of more than guarding an empty parking lot in an office park.

"He's all I have." Emma confesses out of nowhere. She's instantly horrified and whishes she could take it back. It makes her sound so weak and small.

Regina immediately holds her more tightly against herself. _Not anymore_. She thinks while pressing her lips into Emma's messy blonde hair.

"What about you?" Emma asks feeling like she's completely naked while Regina is fully clothed.

"My parents passed away a long time ago." Regina's voice sheds some of its warmth. This is not a topic she visits often. It's not that she doesn't think of them, but she's learned that to outlive all those she loves means to compartmentalize. To create boxes in her heart where the memories of those times live together far from the toil of daily life. To revisit that time – to remember the love of her mother and the joy of her father – is to also become young and powerless once more.

"Were you close?" Emma asks as she runs her fingertips over Regina's expanding and collapsing abdomen.

"Yes." Regina admits honestly instead of merely changing the conversation. "We were very close."

"What were they like?" Emma asks wondering if she will ever see baby pictures of Regina. She can't even imagine what the little tycoon must have been like as a kid.

"They were truly beautiful people." Regina's mind is a thousand miles away in the warm embrace of her mother. In the vast fields of flowering yucca plants situated in rows around their _bohio_. Her tiny body wrapped in the heat of the summer sun and not much else.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispers into Regina's chest.

"It was a long time ago." Regina shakes off the dark cloud of grief threatening to spoil the tender day spent in bed. They settle into a comfortable silence for a long time.

"Tell me, have you made a decision yet?" Regina suddenly when she has grown tired of the quiet. It's only been a few hours since they discussed it last, and she doesn't actually expect an answer.

Emma flips over onto her stomach so she can look at Regina's face.

"Are you going to give up?" Emma asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I can be very persistent." Regina admits with a mischievous smirk.

Emma stares at her silently for a long while mulling over her options. She does want to spend more time with Regina, and this opportunity might be a lot more interesting than chasing dirt bags all over the country.

"Alright," Emma decides with a strong nod of her head. "We can work together." She continues more firmly. "But you listen to me Regina, I don't work for you. And no more of that bullshit you pulled with the car or the money or any of that. You tell me what the job is and I'll tell you what it costs." Emma's voice is authoritative and sure.

"I accept your terms." Regina says pouncing on Emma and flipping her onto her back.

"You're so proud of yourself aren't you?" Emma can see the glint in Regina's eyes and the pleased air of success in her face.

"Only a modest amount I assure you." Regina smiles brightly before sinking into Emma's mouth to seal their deal.

_I hope I don't regret this._ Emma thinks as Regina's arms circle around her and pulls her deeper into their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! This chapter was a little shorter than the average, but it is the close of the first act and the natural stopping point. What's a **_bohio_**? it's a kind of living structure, and we will see more about Regina's past in later chapters. Many of you will be able to figure out the approximate time and place of Regina's memory, and I ask that you please not comment on it in the reviews. I'm happy to talk about it on Tumblr or in a PM, but I don't want to give anything away for those that want to read her background as it develops in the story. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I will be able to complete the next chapter by next week, as we haven't seen what Regina has decided to do about revealing her "true nature" to Emma! I promise a lot more incite into the vampire situation soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to live where soul meets body_

_And let the sun wrap its arms around me_

_And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing_

_And feel, feel what its like to be new_

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station_

_Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations_

_So they may have a chance of finding a place_

_where they're far more suited than here_

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover_

_When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_

_And not one speck will remain_

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

"Soul Meets Body" by Death Cab for Cutie

**When Dusk Comes – Chapter Eight**

"Is that all you're going to bring with you?" Regina tries her best not to side-eye Emma's small black duffle bag, but her eyebrow lifts slightly of its own accord.

"It's only a three day trip Regina. I don't need my _entire_ wardrobe." Emma responds gesturing toward the five piece matching Louis Vuitton luggage set assembled in the foyer.

"Well dear, we can't _all_ be fortunate enough to wear denim for every occasion." Regina's lip curls at the end in amusement.

"Gosh Ms. Mills," Emma starts in an exaggeratedly innocent tone, "I'm afraid that if I change my clothes, your eyes might actually meander away from my ass for more than ten seconds." She finishes with a victorious smirk.

Regina considers countering Emma's sass, but she can't dispute the truth. She does love Emma's behind in those painted on skinny jeans. Instead of escalating the battle of smart remarks, Regina pulls Emma into her arms. The staff buzzing around the huge Central Park suite quickly scatters to give the couple privacy.

"I'm pleased you're coming with me." Regina confesses into Emma's lips. It's another uncontrollable bit of honesty that tumbles forth from Regina's mouth without her consent. It's been happening with increasing frequency in the last few weeks.

"It's just a short trip." Emma reminds her before melting into luscious red lips.

"Yes." Regina nods, her back stiffening. She suddenly feels too exposed by the open display of affection. "You will return Wednesday." She promises while releasing Emma from her grip and walking toward the other end of the room.

"When will _you_ be back?" Emma's words come out in a rush. Her attempt at sounding nonchalant fails, but Regina leaves the weakness untouched.

"I have to go on to Prague, but I will only be another couple of days." Regina stores her tablet in a black leather pouch as she speaks. "Sidney will handle the additional matters in Beijing and Osaka on his own." Dark eyes flash toward Emma as Regina circles the room ensuring all of her necessary items are packed away and ready for travel.

"It's nothing you have to see to personally?" Emma walks toward Regina who has stopped to examine the contents of her Birkin bag. She can't help worrying that Regina has been delegating far too much responsibility to Sidney in favor of staying on the east coast with her. Sidney may be Regina's right-hand-man, but Emma doesn't trust him as far as she can throw him. Something about him sets off Emma's bullshit meter in a big way.

Regina can hear the concern laced around the younger woman's words, and her legs return to Emma's side of their own volition. Regina's hands find the curve of Emma's hips and grasp them tightly.

"They are simply routine trips to ensure things are running uniformly across all markets." Regina looks deep into Emma's shinning sea green eyes. "It is nothing more than quality control." Regina punctuates her statement with a soulful kiss to Emma's irresistible lips hoping to assuage Emma's worries.

"Have you ever been to Costa Rica?" Regina asks after their kiss fails to ease the tension coiled in Emma's muscles.

"Can't say that I have," Emma's lips brush against Regina's mouth as she answers.

"Perhaps we can find time for a small excursion and take in the sights." Regina lips soften into an easy smile.

"I thought we were going there to work." Emma smirks, her previously scrunched together eyebrows now rising in question.

"We are." Regina raises her chin in the air to add an aura of authority to her words. "I told you I need you to meet with the head of Latin American security and go over some of the existing protocols for background checks." She adds seriously. "But, that will not take three full days." Regina admits before kissing Emma's cheek and continuing slowly downward.

"Mm hmmm," Emma doesn't buy that her presence on this trip is crucial. She could very easily have met with whoever the hell Regina wants her to over Skype, but truth be told she wants to go. She hates being apart from Regina, even if she won't admit it yet. "So I presume we will be having separate rooms, since this _is_ a business trip." Her voice is far breathier than she intends. It's a wonder she can speak at all with Regina draped around her.

"If that would make you more comfortable." Regina calls Emma's bluff while whispering directly into her ear.

"Well," Emma's eyes slip closed to drown in the sensation of Regina's warm mouth on her sensitive skin. "It might be unseemly to have us staying in the same room. What will people think?" She continues, her fingers finding their way to Regina's silky raven locks.

"People will think what I tell them to think and nothing more." Regina explains. Her mouth sliding down the nape of Emma's neck. "But if you wish, I can arrange for you to have separate accommodations." She growls as the need begins to build low in her stomach.

Each syllable Regina utters sends a warm current cascading over Emma's body. Emma instantly regrets the power play. She sees now that she had no hope of winning this game. She can concede that she would much prefer to stay with Regina and finally wake up with her for once, or she can ask for her own room in order to save face but reduce her likelihood for a sleepover.

"I'll defer to your judgment." Emma responds noncommittally hoping to stave off looking weak.

"Very well." Regina whispers with a nod, her lips forging a scorching trail down to Emma's chest.

Emma wants to ask Regina what she will choose, but her deft fingers have started pulling at the buttons on Emma's jeans shifting her focus away from sleeping arrangements.

"Miss Mills," A small voice calls from the other side of a heavy door. "I'm so sorry to intrude," The shaky disembodied voice continues.

"Then don't." Regina growls without leaving Emma's body.

"Mr. Glass has arrived," the woman continues apparently oblivious to Regina's objection. "He has indicated that there is a tight schedule." She finishes hesitantly.

Regina steals another kiss before resigning herself to her fate. She can't delay this time, not with such an important event slated just hours after they are to arrive in Costa Rica. Ravaging Emma will simply have to wait.

* * *

><p>Emma keeps in step as she follows the gentlemen whisking her group through the beautiful lobby. Of all the hotels she has seen so far, this is the most unbelievable. The five-story tall building is made entirely of natural materials harvested from the lush tropical valley below. The exposed wooden beams, serving as the structure's frame, create the illusion that the resort is part of the surrounding jungle-like landscape. Emma's eyes dart around quickly as she walks trying to take it all in. The whole first floor of the resort seems to be almost completely devoid of exterior doors, and in some places even walls. Everything is open - inviting the warm breeze and sweet tropical smells inside.<p>

"Miss Swan," Sidney calls sharply when Emma lags behind. The rest of the group is waiting in the elevator, but Emma can't stop staring at the wild toucan that has flown in and perched on the limb of a tree. She would be impressed with the tree itself, growing half indoors and half out, but the bird is truly magnificent. The only wild birds Emma has ever seen are pigeons and maybe some seagulls on the wharf.

"They like fruit." Regina's voice is velvet as she hands Emma a small handful of what look like large purple grapes. Emma looks at Regina with surprise before returning her attentions to the bird who is hopping forward on the branch to see what Emma has in her hand. Emma didn't take Regina for an animal lover. "He won't bite." Regina's voice is warm and husky against Emma's ear. Slowly, Emma extends her arm toward the toucan. His huge colorful beak moves nimbly as he takes the food from Emma's palm, throws it up in the air and then swallows it. He repeats his theatrical ritual until there is no more fruit left.

"Sorry buddy." Emma offers with a sympathetic shrug when the bird continues to stare at her expectantly. "I'm all out." She explains as if he could understand her regret at not having anything else to offer.

"I think you've made a friend." Regina smiles as they walk back to the elevator. The bird is still perched on the limb and watching Emma as she walks away.

"At least the wildlife likes me." Emma mutters quietly to herself when she observes the elevator full of suited men staring at her with irritation.

Sidney is an expert as disguising his frustration, but Regina knows him too well. She can feel his sour mood oozing from him like a ruptured blister. When they reach the top floor, Regina sends Emma along to the suite at the end of the hall while she stays behind to have a word with him.

"Gracias," Emma smiles as she thanks the young man bringing up the luggage to the room. She can't stop the butterflies from fluttering around her stomach when she notes Regina's luggage has been brought in the room as well.

"You should take in the sunrise here tomorrow Miss Swan," The bellman explains through his thick accent as he returns from depositing the bags in the master bedroom. Emma walks toward the balcony where the man is pointing. "The sun will rise from there - over the Arenal Volcano."

Emma gasps when she steps out onto the covered terrace nestled on the tops of tall tropical trees. Even in the darkening early evening sky, the horizon is breathtaking. She simply cannot imagine what the view will look like in the morning.

"There are also many natural hot springs on the property." He continues while Emma stands speechless. She's never even been to Yellowstone. This amount of natural beauty is almost overwhelming. "If you like I can show you in the morning while the mistress is. . . resting." He adds while a light pink hue attacks his cheeks, but Emma can't take her eyes away from the scene in front of her long enough to notice the blush.

"Thanks, but she never sleeps in." Emma says with a chuckle. She's pretty sure Regina never sleeps at all. Emma has never even seen her rest her eyes.

"Of course," the young man says dipping his head respectfully. If Emma weren't so transfixed on the actual fucking volcano outside her window, she would be a little more confused by the bellman's choice of words.

"Stunning isn't it." Regina's voice breaks the silence causing Emma to spin around toward the sound. She has no idea how long she's been standing alone staring at the volcano and daydreaming.

"I've never seen anything like it." Emma responds honestly.

"And yet it pales in comparison to you." Regina's red lips part in a mischievous grin.

"Yeah right." Emma says with a playful roll of her eyes. She will never get used to such bold compliments. "Everything alright with Sidney?" Emma asks suddenly remembering that Regina had stayed behind to talk to him.

"Everything is fine. No need to worry." Regina wraps her arms around Emma before laying a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It's such a beautiful evening." She takes a deep breath. "I wish I could stay here with you rather than attend this dreadful gala." Regina's dark chestnut eyes float off toward the horizon. Even with all the things Regina has seen, this view still manages to leave her in awe of the power of creation.

"It won't be so bad." Emma smiles to aid in delivering her line, but she really has no idea. She's never been to a ball or gala. Before yesterday she didn't even knew that there was a dress code fancier than black-tie.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to make small talk with presidents and dignitaries all trying to squeeze political contributions from you." Regina sounds tired, as if growing exhausted in advance.

"So don't go." Emma whispers into the nape of Regina's neck knowing full well that isn't an option.

"How I wish I could stay." Regina pulls Emma in closer allowing herself to languish in the warmth of their embrace. "But, I should be getting myself ready we are already behind schedule." Regina reluctantly releases Emma and returns indoors.

* * *

><p>"You should wear that pink one." Emma speaks up so Regina can hear her through the bathroom door as she evaluates the ball gowns hanging on the dress forms. There are two other ball gowns aside from the pink one. Both black. Both boring.<p>

"That was not supposed to come with us." Regina strides in from the bathroom in a nude strapless slip, her hair and makeup perfectly done.

"Damn!" Emma exclaims shamelessly. She hadn't been allowed in the bathroom while Regina was getting ready, and now she can see why, she wouldn't have been able to keep her hands off of her. "Maybe you should just wear this!" She howls as she runs her palms along Regina's sides.

"No time for that Miss Swan." Regina says sternly, using Emma's last name to show that she's serious. "I'm late as it is."

"Fine," Emma groans before leaving a kiss on Regina's neck and taking a step back.

"I will be wearing this one." Regina nods toward a satiny black dress.

"I don't know. The pink one is so different. I really like it." Emma can't help feeling drawn to the unusual shape and details on the rose pink gown.

"You have good taste." Regina smirks as she watches Emma carefully. "It's vintage. That is a Balenciaga original from 1948." Regina runs her fingers through the fabric carefully, as if it might shatter with a heavier touch.

"You should wear it." Emma urges. Regina rarely wears anything colorful, and Emma knows this will be absolutely stunning on her.

Regina hesitates for just a moment, but its long enough for Emma to pounce. She swings around the back of the dress unfastening it and taking it from the mannequin. When Regina doesn't object, Emma lifts it over her head to allow Regina to step under it.

The soft fabric slides easily over Regina's body as Emma guides it down. It takes to her shape as if it had been created especially for her, which Emma knows is impossible given its age.

"You're so beautiful." Emma whispers softly as if overcome by the realization. Regina looks so regal. In these moments she has no idea what someone like Regina wants with a nobody like her. Regina is radiant in her gown, and Emma . . . is just Emma.

Regina inches forward toward Emma who has taken several steps back to behold the breathtaking view. Each step is heavy with purpose and equally laden with insecurity.

"Emma," Regina's voice is soft and unpretentious. Emma's stomach drops to her feet and her heart races in her chest. "There is something I want to tell you." Regina's words almost fade in her throat, but Emma hears them. They make her mouth go dry and her head feel light.

"Miss Mills," A knock at the door almost sends Emma shooting out of her skin.

"I need a moment!" Regina snaps giving away a nervous side of Regina Emma has never seen.

"I do apologize, but the ball began half an hour ago." The quivering voice replies.

_Shit!_ Regina thinks to herself, but tries to keep her face from showing it.

"Will you wait up for me?" Regina asks, her face awash with childlike concern.

"Of course." Emma answers, her heart still hammering in her chest so hard it makes it difficult to speak.

"I won't keep you waiting all night." Regina places a soft kiss on Emma's trembling mouth, and leaving a red mark on her previously unpainted lips.

Emma is mesmerized as she watches Regina clasp a diamond cuff on her wrist and grab a small rectangular evening bag. In a moment she vanishes through the door where her entourage is waiting and anxiously clamoring to get Regina to the gala.

When Regina has left, Emma falls back into the armchair by the door. She doesn't know exactly what Regina is going to tell her, but she has a guess that leaves her both excited and terrified.

* * *

><p>"I am not going to discuss this again Sidney." Regina warns as they take a seat in the limousine. Her patience has expired entirely with this conversation.<p>

"I would just like to finish saying my piece Regina, please." Sidney lowers his voice to a more respectful tone. Regina rolls her eyes before pressing the button to raise the privacy glass in the limo. She will not allow anyone else to hear this conversation. As it is she knows that she has already given Sidney too much liberty to speak on the subject.

"This is the last time I will entertain this topic Sidney. Have I made myself clear?" Regina asks sharply once she knows they cannot be overheard.

"I understand my Queen." Sidney bows his head again in reverence.

"Then speak. But I will caution you to choose your words carefully." Regina's jaw tightens as she prepares for Sidney's plea.

"I realize that your connection to this girl -"

"Emma." Regina interrupts.

"Your connection to _Emma_," He corrects, "is very important to you." Sidney pauses to find the right way to convey his concern. "I fear my Queen that this connection is so powerful that it may cloud your ability to make dispassionate decisions." The words are strong, but Sidney doesn't know how else to color it. "I would be remiss if I did not urge you once more to either disentangle yourself from her, or to bring her into the fold. It is a waste of valuable energy to continue to conceal not only your nature, but the nature of this business and the dangers we face." Sidney judges Regina's silence as a license to continue talking. "I do understand the allure of pretending to lead a 'normal' life." He lies. "But at some point the truth will be exposed and what do you suppose will happen then?" He asks rhetorically. "Keeping things as they are makes you far too weak. It's not just that you have not been attending to the business in the usual manner - that I can handle - but we need you to focus your attention on whoever is trying to destroy us. To destroy _you_. If your attentions are diverted we will not survive this Regina." Sidney pauses for a moment. "Perhaps if Emma is one of us she can be useful in our fight." He adds in an effort to persuade Regina. "Turn her my Queen, or let her go. There is no other way." Sidney is all but begging, but Regina barely registers a reaction.

The moments tick on in uncomfortable silence until Regina finally turns her gaze from the car window and looks Sidney dead in the eye. At first he doesn't know how to read her expression. It's almost amusement.

"Do you remember the Inquisition?" Regina asks with a faint tilt of her head. Her voice is so much calmer than Sidney expected after his speech.

"Of course my Queen." He can hardly conceal his confusion at the question.

"We were so young then. Little more than infants." Regina's eyes widen with nostalgia. "Do you remember what your plan was when the word came of the Spaniards and their trials?" Regina can barely contain her smirk.

"Not exactly." He lies.

"Then I shall refresh your memory." Regina smiles fully now. She knows he does indeed remember. "You wanted to travel north. North until the world ended in ice as was told in legend." She pauses to give Sidney time to recall the details of his plan. "Sidney you wanted to hide in a fucking glacier until the threat was over." Regina bursts out laughing, leaving Sidney red faced and suppressing his own smile.

"It would have worked." He adds after a moment and now chuckling in earnest.

"Oh that would have been quite a sight. You, me, and the rest of our fledging little tribe hiding in an ice cube. How were we going to find out the danger had passed?" Regina asks, her sides actually aching. She can't recall the last time she'd laughed so hard, if ever.

"We could have sent a scout after a century or so." Sidney suggest seriously causing Regina to laugh even harder. At the time the threat had seemed so tangible. Their kind was so fractured and scattered then. Few of them lived together. It was every vampier for themselves. Regina knew they couldn't survive that way, but change was slow and hard won.

"But we didn't run and hide Sidney. We banded together. We fought. We outlived what should have been the end, and we will do the same now." Regina prepares to step out of the car and leaves the mirth behind.

"We only survived because of you my Queen." Regina says truthfully. His head hanging low.

"And we will endure once more." Regina promises. "Trust me Sidney. I have never failed you, and that will not change." She doesn't tell him that she's already decided to tell Emma everything as soon as she gets back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"You're back." Emma lifts her head off the armrest. Her sleepy eyes betray her accidental nap.<p>

"I am." Regina speaks softly as she closes the door behind her. Emma spots the suited sentries posted on the door. _At least they are outside the room this time_. This suite is not nearly big enough for the slew of staff Regina always has with her. Emma is grateful to be as alone with Regina as she is ever likely to be.

"How was it?" Emma asks sitting up on the couch.

"It was tedious." Regina says honestly while slipping out of her heels and leaving them by the door.

"Let me help you out of that." Emma says jumping up from the couch and rushing toward Regina.

Emma moves carefully to unfasten Regina's gown. It's so much heavier than Emma initially realized and she struggles to get it back on the dress form without damaging it. In the morning someone will likely come for the dresses and pack them away. Those things always seem to happen magically. Regina's employees are masters at working without being seen.

By the time Emma has wrestled the gown onto the mannequin, Regina has returned from the bedroom wrapped in a soft white robe.

"Better?" Emma asks, her nerves starting to stir.

"Much." Regina moves toward Emma slowly. "Shall we retire to the bedroom?" Regina asks taking Emma's hand in hers. Regina has missed the contact even if its only been a few hours.

"Sounds like a great idea." Emma smiles leaning forward to give Regina a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Are you going to sleep like that?" Regina asks when it doesn't appear that Emma is going to change out of her jeans.

"Oh," Emma blushes, "no." She says quickly yanking down her jeans and pulling off her top to reveal an A-Shirt. Regina watches as Emma expertly removes her bra without taking off the white tank top.

Emma sits at the edge of the bed while Regina goes into the bathroom. She takes slow deep breathes to calm herself. She's almost more nervous about sharing this bedtime routine with Regina than she is about whatever Regina is going to tell her. They've never prepared to spend the night together before, not like this. Emma wishes she would have brought something nicer to sleep in than her boyshorts. Regina is sure to have some gorgeous silk thing to wear.

Regina returns a short time later without make up and looking even more stunning than before.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" It's Emma's turn to ask when Regina doesn't seem to be removing the robe.

Regina doesn't respond but only walks toward her. Emma's legs spread to accommodate Regina between them. Regina's fingers slip through Emma's hair. She relishes this feeling incase it's the last time she experiences it. She is fully aware of the fact that Emma may want nothing to do with her after she tells her the truth. Regina bends forward to capture Emma's lips in a gentle kiss, but her passion is too strong and the kiss immediately deepens. Emma moans softly into Regina's mouth weakening Regina's resolve. Emma's hands travel over Regina's back and down to her hips. With a quick pull Emma unfastens the knot holding Regina's robe closed. The material parts revealing Regina's smooth skin. Emma's palms move under the lush fabric to find Regina is not wearing some fancy nightgown. She's not wearing anything at all. _Fuck_.

The heavy garment falls to the floor and in a moment Regina is straddling Emma's hips and sitting on her lap. Her mouth is set on devouring Emma's lips, and Emma can't find any objection. Each pull of Emma's bottom lip and swipe of Regina's tongue fuels their desire. The heat surges through Emma's body and in an unstoppable rush of adrenaline, she flips Regina onto her back. The bed creaks and Regina's body bounces whens she lands. Emma wastes no time in situating herself on top of Regina.

"Are you too afraid to say it?" Emma asks into the silence. Her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. She's been waiting for Regina to tell her what she was going to say before she left to the gala. She can't go forward without knowing.

"Yes." Regina admits despite herself.

"I already know." Emma whispers, her heart thumping hard in her throat.

"How could you possibly know?" Regina asks gazing into Emma's eyes. Even in the moonlight the blue-green hue is striking.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?" Emma asks with a wry smile.

Regina doesn't think it's so obvious, though if Emma has been paying close attention to her habits, then perhaps she may have figured it out on her own.

"And you're not afraid?" Regina asks quizzically. Even on her back Regina is a hunter at the very top of the food chain. She could kill her before Emma even saw her coming. Not that Regina could ever harm her, but Emma can't know that. Not for sure.

"A little," Emma says hesitantly. "Okay. . . alot." She admits casting her eyes downward nervously. Emma takes a deep breath to gather strength. She locks eyes with Regina, her fingers tracing the shape of Regina's mouth. She stops to feel the indentation where Regina's scar is. She hopes Regina will tell her about it one day. Emma reaches behind Regina's head and leans in close. With her forehead pressed against Regina's, Emma decides to give voice to the secret between them. "I love you." Emma's entire body shakes from the force of her admission. She knows Regina can feel her quaking, but she can't control the tiny but frequent spasms.

Regina's eyes widen in shock. That's not what she was expecting and now it's Regina's turn to tremble.

"I. . ." Regina's mouth has forgotten how to shape the words. "I love _you_." Regina's voice is small, but the declaration booms from within her soul. She hasn't felt this way since she was human, and maybe not even then. A wide grin spreads across Emma's face. For a moment she was afraid she had misread the situation and incorrectly guessed what Regina had wanted to say. Emma swoops down and kisses Regina releasing all of her pent up fervor, but simply kissing Regina's lips is not enough. She needs more. She needs all of her. Regina's eyes slip closed as Emma kisses her way down Regina's chest. Regina's arms extend up and over her head to grip the edge of the bed. She gives Emma control over her body. Over her heart. She tries to remember what this would have been like before. If they were both the same. If Regina didn't have the hunger.

"Is this okay?" Emma mumbles from between Regina's thighs. She stares at Regina's growing wetness with desperate yearning, but Regina has never really allowed this before, and she's worried the _I love you_ might have short-circuited Regina's brain leaving her unable to consent. Regina glances down at Emma, and instead of a verbal go-ahead, she reaches down to Emma's blonde tresses and grabs a fistful. Without any hesitation, she pulls Emma's head down and into her aching pussy.

"_Fuck,_" Emma groans as she tastes Regina directly for the first time. She delves deep into Regina with her rigid tongue, sending Regina's hips shooting in the air. Regina's grip tightens in Emma's hair, and the pain at her roots only heightens Emma's arousal. Emma can't wait, she shoves her hands roughly into her baby blue boyshorts and eases the pressure on her clit with her fingers. Every moan and thrust into Regina pushes them both to climax. Emma continues fucking Regina with her tongue while her left hand circles around her thigh and presses against Regina's clit. Regina grips Emma's hair so tightly she is sure it might start bleeding, but Emma doesn't let up. She pushes harder and harder into Regina until she feels her tighten and clench around her tongue.

"Emma!" Regina screams as she writhes. She comes hard into Emma's mouth, and Emma's orgasm takes over her as well. Her body shakes with the force of it, but she doesn't stop until Regina comes again. Harder this time and the string of obscenities that leave her mouth drive Emma insane. She loves out-of-control Regina.

Emma stops when Regina becomes too sensitive to her touch. She kisses the insides of her thighs and smears the wetness on her chin as she goes. Emma crawls up Regina's body, her muscles shaking and unsteady, only to crumble into a sweaty heap at her side. Regina kisses her deeply tasting herself on Emma's tongue. When Regina releases Emma from the kiss, her head flops back onto the pillow. Her lips curled in a satisfied grin.

"That was wonderful." Regina whispers, but Emma is already breathing deeply. Regina cradles her close against her body as she stares out into the pre-dawn sky.

_She loves me_. Regina repeats it to herself until the words all but lose their meaning. _I love her_. She lets herself bask in that for a while. She knows that she really must tell Emma about herself now. She doesn't get the impression that Emma loves easily, perhaps this bodes will for her. _Perhaps she will be able to accept what I am_. Regina allows herself to think positively until the sky grows pink before the sun peeks out from behind the horizon. She knows she has to go. With all the excitement of the evening, Regina had failed to prepare the room for her to stay here. She fears it would appear far too strange for Emma to wake up to all the shades drawn and shutting out the spectacular view. It would require too many explanations and Emma would see right through her. Tonight she will confess after her meetings have concluded. One way or another this will be the last time she hides from Emma.

The bed hardly makes a sound when Regina slips out of it. Regina dresses quickly, but hesitates at the door. It feels wrong to just leave Emma like this in light of what happened last night. She looks at her sleeping form in the bed. She wonders what she's dreaming about, and how angry she will be to find Regina is gone when she wakes. Regina walks over to huge bouquet of flowers and pulls a cluster of flowers. _A__yer, Hoy y Mañana_. The three shades of purple represent yesterday, today and tomorrow as the name suggests. Regina presses a kiss into Emma's temple and leaves the flowers on her pillow. The morning sun stings Regina's back and forces her from Emma's side.

"I love you," Regina whispers again. The words are terrifying, but she can't help herself. She might not get the chance to say them again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Balenciaga! Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the elapsed time since the last chapter is about a month. Special thanks to aryousavvy for giving this a once over before I posted! :) Let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Make up your mind_

_Decide to walk with me_

_Around the lake tonight_

_By my side_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I'll not be a gentleman_

_Behind the boathouse_

_I'll show you my dark secret_

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I want you for mine_

_My blushing bride_

_My lover, be my lover, yeah..._

"_Possum Kingdom" – Toadies_

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Nine**

"She's pretty pissed at you, you know." Ruby kicks her feet up on the coffee table off to the side of Regina's desk.

"I know." Regina admits leaning back in her elegant leather chair. She doesn't have the energy to reprimand Ruby or make a snide remark about getting her filthy paws off the furniture.

"She didn't tell me why." Ruby notes with a questioning smirk. She doesn't know exactly what Regina is up to, but it must be big if she had her fly all the way to the jungle from Paris on a moment's notice. It's obviously connected to why she asked her to give Emma a call from the jet this morning just to shoot the breeze.

"The details are not of immediate concern." Regina slides her chair back to look out the tinted window as she speaks. The dark film covering the glass keeps the harmful light off her skin while allowing her some view of the daytime paradise.

"What will you have me do?" Ruby sits up sensing she has been too informal in her demeanor.

"She trusts you." Regina's tone is hard to read and Ruby remains quiet until she can determine whether a question is being asked of her. "Does she not?" Regina inquires after a thoughtful pause.

"We are friendly my Queen. I haven't given her a reason to doubt me." Ruby answers honestly. The truth is she really does like Emma. It's been a long time since Ruby hit it off with anyone as she has with her.

"Does she suspect your duality?" Regina hopes Emma is unaware of Red, as Ruby likes to refer to herself when she has shifted, but she needs confirmation.

"I don't see why she would," Ruby's eyebrows come together in evident confusion. "If I may ask, why do you think Emma knows about me? Did she say something?" Ruby immediately thinks back to every encounter with Emma, but nothing suspicious come to mind.

"No," Regina forces her attention away from the window to engage with Ruby more fully. "I want her to be able to turn to you if the need should arise." Regina adds cryptically.

"My Queen," Ruby drops her head respectfully as is custom when questioning the pack leader. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're asking of me." She admits truthfully but without making direct eye contact.

"I'm going to tell her tonight. I'm going to tell her what I am. If she takes it well, then I will reveal additional details about the world around us including the existence of werewolves, shape shifters and the rest. But if she has difficultly with my personal revelation, then I would like her to have someone to talk to that is not me. Sidney is abrasive and the rest of the staff would be far too inhibited to speak with her openly about this. . . I do not expect you to share your conversations with me." Regina suspects Emma may need a confidant, but that person is very unlikely to be Regina herself.

"So you want me to be her friend in case she freaks out that you're a vampire?" Ruby asks with a warm smile.

"Precisely." Regina gives a curt nod. There is no one better for this task than Ruby. Regina can see why she and Emma have taken so well to each other. They have a similar fire in their eyes. Perhaps it's the intoxicating combination of youth and ignorance. Regina wishes a small part of her didn't envy their freedom. She reminds herself that thousands count on her leadership, and that peace exists among their kind because of her rule. _Heavy hangs the head_, Regina thinks to herself before snapping back to the present.

"Alright, but she might not want to have anything to do with me." Ruby warns. If she were in Emma's place she'd want to get the fuck out of Dodge and away from the freaks. At least until she could make sense of it all.

"I'm taking a heavy risk." Regina says as much to herself as to Ruby. Doubt begins to bubble in her belly, but she can't entertain it. She won't let it gain a foothold. Sidney was right. She needs to either bring Emma into the fold or let her go. There is no middle ground, and it has been foolish of her to think otherwise. The last couple of months since she met Emma have been truly singular, and it's something she doesn't want to lose, but she has to take the chance that Emma will accept her as she is. . . fangs and all.

"She seems worth it." Ruby says genuinely. She would say more but it is not her place. In truth she thinks Regina deserves to be happy, and Emma is obviously bringing a great deal of light to her life.

"She is." Regina says resolutely before standing. Ruby jumps to her feet as well. "I expect to have concluded my business by sunset, but Emma's meeting will be over before then, will you accompany her until I'm finished?" Regina poses a question in place of a command, which strikes Ruby as highly unusual.

"Of course," Ruby nods. "Maybe we can go BASE jumping, or zip lining or something." She thinks aloud.

"Just come back in one piece." Regina is unable to stifle her smile. "Both of you." She adds before dispatching Ruby to her task.

* * *

><p>Emma returns to the suite covered in equal parts sweat and mud. When she met Ruby in the hotel lobby after completing an extremely boring meeting, she thought her offer of an afternoon adventure would be fun. Little did she know Ruby's idea of sightseeing would mean traipsing through the jungle using hanging rope bridges suspended hundreds of feet in the air. If that hadn't been exhilarating enough, they decided to navigate a course of zip lines to get back. The rains had come out of nowhere completely drenching them and making a muddy disaster of the return trail to the hotel. Every inch of Emma's body aches. Tomorrow she will be unlikely to move a muscle, but it was totally worth it. She isn't even that angry with Regina anymore. It was childish to think that trading <em>I love you's<em> would somehow change Regina overnight. Part of her isn't entirely sure that last night even happened.

"What happened to you?!" Regina asks in evident alarm as she follows Emma into the hotel room.

"Ruby." Emma answers simply as if that shed light on the matter. "I'm going to shower." She adds quickly when Regina scans her body in disbelief. "Care to join me?" She asks raising a dirt-caked eyebrow.

"Absolutely not!" Regina lets out an honest-to-god shriek when Emma comes near her. "And try and get all of the filth out of your hair, we have a date tonight." Regina calls as Emma peels off her clothes in the powder room leading to the bathroom.

"Who said I was going out with _you_?" Emma asks playfully. She may have forgiven Regina for leaving without saying goodbye this morning, but that doesn't mean she's going to be her bitch.

"Miss Swan," Regina only enters the bathroom once Emma is safely in the shower and the water is running mostly clear down the drain. The centerpiece of the large master bath is a massive doorless shower only partially encased in glass. "Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me this evening?" Regina's form is slightly obscured by the steam, but Emma can tell she's up to something. It's something about her tone. She can tell Regina is anxious, but she doesn't know why. If it were just about her leaving this morning she would at least apologize.

"I suppose I can make room in my schedule." Emma says coolly while rinsing shampoo from her blonde tresses. "On one condition." She adds after reappearing from under the stream of hot water. Her body is now free of dirt, and Regina can see where the sun kissed her skin leaving it pink. It gives her pause. Is it selfish to tell her? To change her whole worldview in an instant? To maybe one day rob her of her ability to bask in the sun and live without restrictions?

"Regina?" Emma asks when Regina appears to have drifted away in her mind.

"Yes dear," Regina corrects the expression on her face. "What is your condition?" She asks prepared to meet Emma's demand despite the fact that her feet are starting to grow rather chilly. Even if she does chicken out about telling Emma, it would be nice to have an evening together like normal people.

"In the morning," Emma's voice drops an octave as she walks toward the shower opening. Regina uncrosses her arms letting them fall to her side. She doesn't protest that Emma's hands are wet when she begins to strip off Regina's black pinstripe blazer. She doesn't complain that the water dripping from Emma's body is creating a puddle at her feet and soaking the bottom of her trousers. "I want the first thing I see to be your naked body next to mine." Emma's dark green eyes stare intently into Regina's as she speaks. Neither one of them wavers as Emma peels off Regina's button down blouse. "No meetings." Regina's bra hits the floor. "No emergencies." The metallic buckle of Regina's thin belt makes a clanging noise when it connects with the heated tile beneath their feet. "No Excuses." Emma nearly growls when she pulls Regina into the shower.

"As you wish." Regina agrees, her mouth crashing into Emma's with unexpected fervor. She loves how Emma nips at her bottom lip when they kiss.

"I have one more condition." Emma's mouth slips down the column of Regina's throat.

"Anything." Regina groans when Emma's skillful tongue reaches the hard point of her left nipple. Her mouth closing hard around it.

"I want to be alone with you." She returns to Regina's ear to make her request. "No staff. . . or guards. . . or anything. Just you and me on a regular date." Emma leaves the cradle of Regina's neck to look her in the eye. Regina can see how much this means to Emma. She wants to give her normal, at least as long as she can. Even if it's only this once.

"Then a _'regular date'_ we shall have." Regina seals her vow with a long kiss to Emma's sweet lips.

A surge of desire courses through Emma's veins. She feels like Regina's equal. Regina often seems so tall and imposing, but now in this moment, they are contemporaries. There is no air of superiority. No billions of dollars and mountains of influence. The turn of events gives Emma hope for a future. If she were being honest with herself she'd recognize the unsustainable nature of their power imbalance. They may share a raw love for each other that is still defining its form and meaning, but love alone cannot make a relationship. The swell in Emma's heart is nearly painful, but pressing Regina against the warm travertine wall helps redirect the energy.

Emma stops herself from telling Regina she loves her. It still feels too foreign on her lips, so she shows her instead.

"Emma," Regina sighs into the vapor ruining the shape of her hair. She wraps her arms around Emma's strong back. She loves the way her muscles tighten under fingertips. Regina's dark eyes roll back in her head. She revels in the pain of Emma's teeth on her flesh. The marks will be gone before they step foot out of the shower, so she allows Emma to claim her. Bright red and purple imprints line Regina's chest. A part of her wishes they would stay, but her body heals far too quickly.

There is plenty of space to lay on the floor, but Emma spins Regina around instead. Her fingers lace through Regina's hair and tighten. Regina shudders and presses her palms into the wall above her head for support. Emma's body is hot against her back. Her unyielding mouth devouring Regina's neck. Emma's hands slip between Regina's chest and the wall. She holds Regina fast against her body, and whispers her desires directly into Regina's ear.

"I want you." Emma groans. Her left hand maintains its iron grip on Regina's breast while the right slowly travels the length of Regina's torso.

"Then have me." Regina's challenge is a throaty whisper - her words nearly catching in her throat when Emma finally reaches the apex of her thighs.

"As you wish my queen," Emma grins as she plays into the way most everyone treats Regina as if she were royalty. She's even heard some staff actually refer to Regina as "the queen." Ridiculous.

Regina has no time to react - to question whether Emma has found her out or if she is merely role-playing. Confusion be damned, the use of her honorific is exhilarating and only heightens the need growing in Regina's center.

Emma's fingers slide over Regina's slick wet heat. Emma moans and closes her eyes to savor it the way one does when they taste a dish too exquisite for the mind to process. Her fingers move without purpose. She teases the growing hardness of Regina's clit, allowing it slip back and forth between her fingers. She relishes the arousal coating her fingers and takes pride in her accomplishment. There is nothing she loves more than turning Regina on.

"Enough teasing," Regina practically growls when she turns on her heels in order to stand face-to-face with Emma.

"What do you want Regina?" Emma whispers innocently when Regina grabs her wrist to return her hand to her aching pussy.

"Fuck me." Regina demands. Her words are authoritative enough, but Emma can see the pained need etched in her face. She can't help but grin mischievously before obliging. _Fuck I love this woman_, she thinks before plunging inside of her with two fingers. Emma pumps hard into Regina, much harder than she has ever dared to go before. Judging by Regina's gritted jaw and trembling thighs, it's just the right amount of force. Emma circles her left arm around Regina's waist to hold her up, her bicep bulging and burning from the exertion. If Emma wasn't already going to be sore in the morning, she certainly will be after this exercise.

Regina's entire body spasms from the building orgasm, but she needs more than Emma's fingers inside of her to find full release. Emma already knows her lover's body well and quickly falls to her knees in supplication. Her lips wrap gently around Regina's swollen clit while her fingers continue their relentless thrusting. The contrast sends Regina's head reeling. Her knees are too weak to hold herself up. Regina pushes Emma's head away and signals for her lay back on the floor. Emma reaches behind herself to shut off the water before doing as Regina instructs.

Instead of laying at her side as Emma expects, Regina climbs Emma's body stopping only when her knees have landed on either side of Emma's head. This new position sends a painful pulse of need through Emma's body, which only grows stronger when Regina closes her eyes and starts rolling her hips to better ride Emma's tongue. Regina's sultry moans echo throughout the bathroom and serve to amplify Emma's lust.

The trembling of Regina's body grows more violent and Emma struggles to keep her eyes open in order to watch Regina come undone in her mouth.

Regina reaches back and swats away Emma's hand. The hand that Emma was using to ease her own desire. Before Emma can protest, Regina replaces Emma's hand with her own. Each roll of Regina's hips is met with an equally languid thrust inside of Emma, and after a little teasing, Regina presses her palm against Emma's clit while she fucks her. Emma tries to hold her orgasm at bay as long as she can, but there is no hope. Regina is too gorgeous and her fingers too adept, but neither one wants to come first. It's an unspoken game that Regina plans on winning. She knows exactly how to make Emma lose control.

"_Fuck_," Regina whispers, her eyes opening just slightly as she glances down. She slows the pace of her fingers inside of Emma. Emma likes it slow and deliberate even if she doesn't realize it. The change in tempo makes Emma look up at Regina. She hadn't even noticed that she'd shut her eyes. "_Fuck Emma, you're going to make me come so hard."_ Regina groans breathlessly. Emma loves when Regina talks dirty. The filthier the better. The exaggerated sensuality is not lost on Emma, but she can't fight the effect it has on her. Regina's fingers curl inside of her and rub against the back of her clit. She won't be able to hold out much longer. Regina's moans and curses fill the air, and then she goes for the jugular. She uses her free hand to come up to her chest and toy with her own erect nipple. It's the final nail in Emma's coffin. The vibration from Emma's groans coupled with the frenzied pace of her tongue on Regina's clit send them both into a hard climax. This time it's a tie.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we've ever actually had dinner together." Emma notes as they walk hand-in-hand down the torch lit footpath. Her body is still buzzing from their shower. Emma doesn't let herself consider how insane that is. She's in love with this woman but they have yet to share a meal!<p>

The surrounding jungle is alive with the songs of various wildlife, but Regina can still hear Sidney arguing with the security staff for letting her leave without them. She forces it out of her mind, she may have to suffer Sidney's bitching tomorrow, but no one will be stupid enough to defy her direct orders.

"Then I'm glad to be atoning for such a grievous error." Regina smiles as she brings Emma's hand up to kiss her knuckles. She can still detect the faint scent of herself on Emma's fingers, and it reignites her previously satisfied passions. The next time they make love Emma will truly know her. Anxiety grips Regina's heart and gives it an undignified squeeze. She considers for a moment the possibility that Emma will not accept her. That this will be their final evening together.

"You look beautiful tonight." Emma grins despite herself. Her eyes bounce reflexively down to the plunging neckline of Regina's black dress. _If cleavage could kill_. Emma thinks, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Not nearly as lovely as you." Regina responds sincerely and pushes aside her uncertainty. Regina learned long ago that there is no sense in dread. Either something will happen or it will not. Worrying is a useless emotion.

A rustic gazebo surrounded by lit torches and hundreds of candles arranged in clear glass hurricane vases comes into view at the end of the trail and Emma gasps at the sight.

"You don't do anything simply do you?" Emma stops to look at Regina as she asks.

"I am not simple Emma," Regina smiles as she takes Emma into her arms. "And neither are you." She finishes with a soft kiss, leaving a light red smudge on Emma's lips.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks when Regina's back straightens and her neck cranes as if listening to the wind. But there is no time to explain.

By the time Regina realizes that the crickets have gone silent it's too late. Her pupils explode making her eyes black as pitch and she lunges to her left. Toward the noise. Toward the lurking threat she should have detected earlier. And then Emma hears it too. She hears twigs cracking followed by muffled groans.

"Regina!" Emma screams as she bolts for the break in the leafy vegetation. Emma reaches for her gun as she runs, but it's missing from her hip. She wanted this to be a normal date, and that means her holster and revolver are stowed away in the hotel room safe. _Fuck!_ She curses, her heart pumping in her ears. _How did Regina move so fast?_ She thinks in a panic as she pushes palm fronds out of her way.

In the clearing Emma finds Regina surrounded by three men. A fourth is laying in a motionless heap behind Regina. They're speaking in some language that Emma can't understand. Everything is happening so fast and yet it feels like she's watching in slow motion. Emma searches the ground desperate for something to fight with. She can't align the thoughts in her head, but guilt seeps through anyway. This is her fault and she knows it in the depths of her soul. She asked Regina to go out without her security team. She asked her to risk her life for Emma's selfish childish reasons. She misjudged her ability to keep Regina safe.

The men continue speaking in angry accusatory tones but Regina says nothing. She stands in the middle of their semi-circle in complete stillness until the tallest of the trio spots Emma at the edge of the clearing while she goes for a large volcanic rock. Before the man can so much as lift his foot to go in Emma's direction, Regina springs toward him, her dress swirling around her as she moves. Emma freezes, and the rock falls with a heavy thud at her feet.

With a single decisive blow Regina crushes the tall assailant's windpipe with her bare hand. Emma watches in quiet horror as Regina's mouth opens wide and her incisors extend into horrible fangs. A gruesome spray of blood comes shooting from the man's neck and he is dead before his body hits the floor.

Instead of retreating in fear, the other two men leap toward Regina to avenge their fallen comrade. Emma can't believe that having watched Regina tear their friend's throat out with her teeth does not deter them. She can't believe anything that she is witnessing. It's like a dream. Like a vivid waking nightmare.

Regina exploits the momentum of their lunging bodies to push them away from her. One of her attackers tumbles to the ground while the other keeps his balance and goes for Regina again. Without much effort, Regina jams her hand inside his chest and rips out his still beating heart. The standing man clutches at his chest uselessly, and can only watch as Regina crushes his heart under her pointy black Jimmy Choo pumps. And then Regina turns her attention to the last assailant. He has managed to get to his feet and has finally found the sense to flee, but Regina gives him no quarter. She bounds toward him, spinning him around when she reaches him. With a terrible animalistic sound Regina closes her mouth around his larynx and pulls, nearly severing his head from his shoulders.

Regina drops his body and turns toward Emma. Blood stains her face and drips down the front of her body. Her eyes are black and inhuman. For a moment it's as if she can't see Emma at all, but then her gaze narrows and her eyes partially return to their normal shade of amber.

"Emma!" Regina calls running toward her petrified and trembling lover.

Regina's voice is so deep Emma hardly recognizes it. Emma immediately recoils in fear, but her knees are too weak to carry her weight and she stumbles over herself. Regina extends her arm, but she's exhausted and she can't make it in time to break Emma's fall.

"Emma!" Regina screams uselessly as she watches Emma falter and trip. Her head gives a single bounce as it crashes against a jagged rock. The sound of Emma's skull cracking as it comes down on the hard surface sends Regina's heart plummeting into her stomach.

In an instant Emma's world goes black, but the monstrous image of Regina soaked in blood is burned onto the back of her eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! This is one of the first chapters I came up with when I starting thinking about writing this story. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but work has been keeping me very busy! I apologize for any typos. Let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey love, your face is full of lies_

_Be careful what you ask_

_Be cautious how you act_

_You're tired, tired of the dark_

_Oh you're covered in dust, yeah_

_You're covered in dust_

_How can you fall from a_

_wound like that dear?_

_Don't mind, it's a common reaction_

_And you tell me everything is alright,_

_you don't mind_

_Do you realize, you're caught in the middle with your alibi_

_You've been living in a dream_

_and you think "will I likely fall?"_

_Oh still you lie, based on the fact_

_that you will always hide_

_Oh you're covered in dust,_

_you're covered in dust_

"_Common Reaction__"_ by Uh Huh Her

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Ten**

The makeshift emergency room, fashioned out of little more than a first aid kit and the hotel manager's office, is silent but for Emma's occasional groaning. Her pain is evident despite not having yet regained consciousness.

The hotel's two nurses take constant measure of her heartbeat and blood pressure. The EKG and other equipment is on it's way from the nearest hospital over a hundred miles away. In the meantime all they have is a small team lead by a vacationing Welsh doctor and the nurses on call at the hotel. They are used to handling small injuries and burns, but not a comatose woman with a four inch gash in her head and probable brain damage. Serious injuries are rare and usually transported by helicopter to the nearest hospital, but Regina has refused such a transfer. If they could be attacked so openly in her own hotel, they would certainly be too exposed in a public hospital.

Emma wakes up slowly. Her initial attempt to open her eyes is met with blinding pain. The dimly lit room might as well be the surface of the sun.

"_Doctora_!" The young nurse with a stethoscope against Emma's chest whispers as loudly as he can without using his full speaking voice. The doctor, clad in khaki shorts and tank top, rushes to Emma's side.

"Take it easy Miss Swan," she says placing a hand on Emma's shoulder to comfort her. "You've had a fall. Please try to move as little as possible." She speaks softly and checks the strap holding Emma's head in place. Until she checks Emma with the portable X-ray machine she doesn't want her moving her head. "My name is Dr. Gwen Thomas, I'm a plastic surgeon and I'm going to fix you up, alright?" She speaks slowly and clearly hoping Emma might settle down.

Emma can hardly think from the agonizing pain in her head, but she's aware of the people milling about her outstretched body. She hears the woman's words in tones but can't affix any meaning to them. Everything is searing pain shooting from her brain and down her spine.

"It's here _Doctora_," a middle-aged woman announces as she bursts into the room with the first round of supplies. Regina's security team follows closely behind her with the rest. Machines and plastic containers fill the room at an alarming rate.

"I need to X-Ray your head and neck," the doctor explains while setting up the machine around the rollaway cot and then placing Emma in a neck brace. "Any chance you might be pregnant?" She bends forward to ask quietly. Emma responds in unintelligible moans.

"No," a woman in the corner responds to her question. "She's not pregnant." She confirms with confidence.

Dr. Thomas takes her word for it. The risk of radiation to a fetus from this particular machine used this way is unlikely, and her window to suture Emma's wound is closing fast.

"Miss Swan I'm going to place a protective lead vest over your body so I can take the x-ray." She explains while gently placing the heavy grey frock on Emma's torso. Everyone leaves the room while she takes the scans and pulls them up almost immediately on an iPad.

"Leave them off," the doctor instructs when a nurse attempts to turn the lights back on. "I need to check your eyes okay? The light will hurt but I need to make sure your brain is okay."

Emma tries to understand, but it's like having a conversation underwater. The penlight assaults her vision once and the again. It's the most horrific thing Emma has ever felt. It's like being burned alive from the inside out. She can't imagine a life without this kind of pain anymore. It has invaded her every sense and even poisoned her memories.

"You have a compound linear fracture along your occipital bone." She explains while reviewing the X-ray and CT scans on her tablet. "I don't think you'll be needing surgery to correct it." She says pensively studying the colorful images of Emma's brain and the base of her skull. "But I do have to close that laceration to your scalp. I'm going to give you something to sleep okay?" She asks without expecting an answer from a grimacing Emma. "When you wake up you will feel a whole lot better. I'm going to give you something for the pain too." The doctor fills a syringe and nears the IV a nurse has just set up. Emma is asleep less than a minute later.

"Regina!" Emma screams through her veil of morphine and sedatives. She can't seem to open her eyes and her mouth feels like it's full of cotton, but she yells with all her might through the fog.

"It's okay, I'm here." She hears a woman respond while holding her hand, but it sounds so far away. "Relax Emma, you're okay. You're safe."

_Safe?_ Something about that word rings false to Emma. Even in her semiconscious state she knows she's not safe. _Regina. Regina isn't safe_.

"Safe. . ." Emma mumbles. "Regina!" Emma remembers the men. Angry and violent. Did Regina save her? Is she dead? Emma tries to fight, but the medicine is too strong and she loses her hold on the present. She slips into a forced slumber despite her resistance.

—-

"Miss Swan?" Dr. Thomas' gentle voice brings Emma back to the world of the living. Sort of. "Emma? Can you hear me?" She asks placing a cool hand over Emma's forehead. It's a habit she picked up from her mother and no amount of medical training has divested her of it. She knows the power of the human touch.

The continued urging awakens Emma more fully. The pain in her head is still present but it's been muted considerably. After a moment Emma tries opening her eyes and finds that the images are blurry but gradually coming into focus. She can see Dr. Thomas' salt and pepper hair and the frames of her tortoise shell eyeglasses. There is another person there. A brunette standing motionless in the corner. She's hasn't moved a muscle since Emma was brought here, but she couldn't know that.

"Miss Swan, what is the last thing you remember?" Dr. Thomas asks before reaching for a pad she's been using in place of a proper chart.

"I was in the trees." Emma is weak and it hurts to move her jaw, but she pushes on.

"Take your time." Dr. Thomas smiles warmly in encouragement.

"We were zip lining. . ." Emma pauses. That doesn't feel right, but dark green foliage is the only thing coming to mind. "Did I fall?" She asks in confusion. She is still groggy and her voice has a distant quality.

"Is that the last thing you remember?" The doctor asks while scribbling in her pad.

Emma reaches for her head. The bandage is so itchy and uncomfortable.

"No," Emma says after a long thoughtful pause. "I came back to the hotel. We showered." The images of Regina floods her mind. "Dinner." Emma's eyebrows come together as she tries to piece it all together.

"You had dinner?" Dr. Thomas asks looking up at Emma over the top of her glasses.

A pit the size of Montana grows in Emma's stomach. Her body lives the memory before her brain can process it.

"No, we didn't make it. . . Where is Regina?!" Emma screams trying to pull the IV from her arm and rip the neck brace off at the same time, but she gets tangled up by the leads and wires from a monitor.

"Miss Swan! Please you will hurt yourself!" The nurses materialize in a heartbeat to restrain Emma.

"Where is she?! Is she dead?!" Emma cries. _Blood_. So much blood. And the men. So angry. So savage. There is no way she wouldn't be here by her side. She's dead and no one will tell her the truth. Emma's memories are as fractured as her head. Nothing makes sense. Machines start beeping loudly.

"Miss Swan, you must control yourself! You can-"

"Go doctor. Let me talk to Emma." Ruby rushes from where she had stood nearly motionless for hours.

"Thank God, Ruby, tell me what's happening!" Emma cries, fat tears running down her face.

"I will." Ruby promises while taking Emma's hand in hers. "Please leave us." Ruby repeats, but there is no hint of request in her voice.

Dr. Thomas and the others quietly filter out of the room. Ruby doesn't speak again until they are gone and the door is closed tightly behind them.

"Emma, what do you remember?" Ruby asks despite having been present when Emma answered the same question just moments ago.

"I just remember walking outside. We were going to dinner. But then we were in this clearing and these men came from no where and. . ." Emma's emotion robs her of her voice. "Just tell me if she's alive Ruby. Please." Emma begs. Her brain can't piece together the rest.

_That's debatable,_ Ruby thinks but now is not the time for jokes.

"She is going to be fine." Ruby answers honestly, but Emma sees the he hesitation.

"What aren't you telling me?! What the fuck is going on?!" Emma's head begins to throb and she lies back in frustration. She hates not having full control of her faculties and her body. She hates it almost as much as she hates being kept in the dark.

"I need you to remember the rest. What did you do when you were attacked?" Ruby asks gently.

"They didn't attack me. They were all standing there and speaking a language I didn't understand. They were yelling things at Regina. " Emma forces her drug addled mind to focus.

"What happened next?" Ruby nudges her along with a supportive squeeze to her hand.

"One of them saw me. I was trying to find something to fight with. I didn't have my gun." Emma searches for the next puzzle piece. "But Regina," Emma gasps. It all comes rushing back in HD quality. It wasn't Regina's blood. It was theirs. She'd turned into something else. She'd transformed into a monster and slaughtered those men. Her teeth and her eyes were inhuman. Emma drops Ruby's hand and scoots back in her cot. She pulls at her IV and this time manages to pull it out before Ruby can stop her.

"Emma please, calm down!" Ruby begs but it's of no use Emma is frantic.

"What _is_ she?! Are you one of those monsters?!" Emma screeches causing one of the guards posted on the other side of her door to come barreling into the room with his pistol drawn.

"We are fine Adrian! Get out of here!" Ruby snaps when Emma nearly seizes at the sight of the huge man with a gun. Her fight or flight instincts are on overload. Everything feels like a mortal threat and nothing makes sense.

"Emma I really need you to take a deep breath. No one is going to hurt you here. I swear it." Ruby brings her voice down hoping it will help Emma relax. This is not going well.

Emma wants to yell at Ruby for such a ridiculous suggestion. How can she possibly calm down. She feels like she's in a bad movie.

"I want to leave." Emma says as calmly as she can. Maybe if she pretends that she's cool with whatever the fuck this is they will let her go.

"I understand that you're scared Emma. I really do. What you went through was horrible and I'm so sorry this happened. But you must know that Regina would never ever hurt you." Ruby's impassioned words manage to bring Emma's heart rate down slightly. She's knows it's true. Her mind doesn't believe it, but the rest of her knows Regina wouldn't harm her. "She was going to tell you tonight Emma." Ruby continues while sitting down at the foot of Emma's bed. She takes it as progress that Emma doesn't jump out the window to escape her.

"Tell me what?" Emma asks after a long pause. She can't accept what she already knows is true.

Ruby looks away. It's not her truth to confess. It feels wrong to say the words that belong to someone else. Especially when that someone is her queen.

"Are you one of them?" Emma asks before Ruby can answer her previous question.

"No." Ruby answers truthfully.

Emma can sense the honesty in Ruby's words. There is something different about Regina, and if she had to wager Sidney and the Doublemint twins too. But whatever plagues them isn't in Ruby. She has too much warmth in her eyes. She's not like them.

They sit in silence for a long time. Ruby watches the emotions wash over Emma's face. Each having a turn to distort her countenance.

"Emma, I promise it's not as bad as you think. There is so much you don't know. Don't you want to ask me any questions?" Ruby wishes there were something she could do to ease Emma into this. Emma had learned about Regina's nature in the most grotesque and violent way possible. Ruby was born into this world, and she can't imagine how confusing it must be to be thrust into it the way Emma has been.

"Has she killed people before?" Emma asks while looking out the window. Just a few hours ago this place had been paradise. Now it was a hell marred with blood and violence.

"No one that didn't deserve it." Ruby has never witness Regina exhibit cruelty or bring about any unjust punishment. She might be tough and sometimes humorless, but she's good. At least as good as she can be considering.

Emma winces at Ruby's response. Part of her is still hoping none of this is true, that it is all just some crazy misunderstanding. She stays quiet a while longer, but the more she tries to makes sense of it the more she freaks herself out.

"Please, Ruby, I just want to go home." Emma lays her throbbing head back on the bed. She is completely numb and exhausted. It's all just too much. She can't think. She can't even distinguish between what's real and what's a dream anymore. "I. . . I just need some time to figure this out." She adds turning her head to look Ruby in the eye.

"I understand. I will find out from the doctor when you can be moved." Ruby stands sadly from the bed. She's not surprised that Emma needs some distance.

Ruby slips out quietly to speak to Dr. Thomas leaving Emma alone with her thoughts and beeping machines.

"She wasn't going to tell me she loved me." Emma whispers to herself shutting her eyes to find refuge from the light. From the agonizing truth. Her mind flashes back to just last night. It's so far removed it could easily have been a lifetime ago. She interprets Regina's body language with new eyes. She can see it now. The hesitation. The fear. _Regina wasn__'__t going to tell me she loved me_, Emma's realization sends a wave of embarrassment crashing down on her so violently it makes her stomach flip. It's more painful than the blow to the head that fractured her skull.

_She was going to tell me she__'__s a fucking vampire_.

"I need to see her, so move it Sidney." Ruby pushes passed Regina's squawking second-in-command. She couldn't care less about his objections. Regina needs to know what's going on.

"I told her that you are resting—"

"That is enough Sidney." Regina interrupts him with a wave of her hand. She knows he means well but Sidney can be so suffocating. "Leave us." She orders when Ruby approaches the center of her bedroom. Ruby has never seen Regina laying in bed, and it makes her blush when Regina motions for her to come even closer. Ruby takes a seat near the open window.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asks gently once Sidney has left in a huff.

"I'll be fine. One of them managed to nick me with a blade coated in some kind of poison." Regina hides her pain expertly. The toxin slows down her body's ability to heal almost completely. The gapping wound under her breast hurts constantly, but her body burns off pain killers to quickly for them to have any effect. "It is nothing to be concerned about. I'm confident we will have an antidote soon." Regina smiles through the pain like a consummate professional.

Ruby bows her head slightly when she nods. She didn't know Regina had been hurt. When Regina carried Emma back to the hotel covered in blood she was dispatched to stay by Emma's side and hasn't been informed of exactly what happened yet.

"How is she?" Regina asks after a beat. She already has a full report on Emma's medical condition from the nurses, but that's not what she is asking and Ruby knows it.

"She's taken aback." Ruby admits after struggling to find the right words. "It's a lot to take in." Ruby adds to soften the blow.

"How much does she know?" Regina asks trying to hide her disappointment.

"She didn't call it by name." Ruby explains. "But she knows what you are. She asked me if I was like you, and I said no without elaborating. I didn't think it was the right time to tell her about me." Ruby hopes that she made the right judgment call.

"That was wise." Regina agrees.

"She wants to go home My Queen." Ruby casts her eyes down toward the Teak floors. She can't help feeling like she has failed.

"I see," Regina swallows hard. "I suppose I would find me revolting as well if I were in her position." Regina injures her own heart with the words. The old vestiges reemerge so easily. As if they lay in wait below the surface ready to leap at the slightest provocation.

"No, she isn't revolted." Ruby implores. "She just needs some time to process this." Ruby leans forward to put her hand over Regina's arm, but retracts it almost immediately. "I'm sorry," she apologizes for the familiarity.

"Should I see her?" Regina asks ignoring the act of kindness. Accepting it.

Ruby's huge blue eyes go completely wide. She is stunned by Regina's request for advice. "Maybe Sidney would be a better person to ask for—"

"I'm asking you." Regina states the obvious and watches for Ruby's reaction. She will decide whether to trust her with more responsibility based on whatever happens in the next ten seconds.

"No," Ruby answers definitively. "I think you should let her go. If you give her some time to mull this over and get used to the idea I think she will come back to you when she is ready to learn the rest of the story." Ruby finishes with her cheeks flushed beet red, and ready to be fired for insubordination.

Regina gazes at her for what feels like an eternity to Ruby, but is probably only a couple of minutes.

"I agree with you." Regina nods in Ruby's direction. "Crowding her now will likely make her feel pressured and unsafe. It is best if she regains control over this situation." Regina resigns her self to the truth of that. She hates the thought of Emma feeling afraid and isolated.

Ruby nods again and waits to be dismissed from the awkward silence.

"I hope she doesn't seek out the dreadful internet for answers." Regina says with a sigh, and Ruby stifles a chuckle.

—-

"Dad," Emma speaks into the phone on Regina's private jet. "Can you pick me up at the airport around ten? I'm coming home." Emma's exhaustion seeps through her words. She's so tired she even called Boston home. Nothing feels like home now, but at least that is where her family is.

"We can take you wherever you need to go." Ruby offers once Emma has hung up.

"No thank you." Emma gives her a tight and forced smile before locking herself in Regina's private room at the back of the plane where she stays for the duration of the flight without taking so much as a drink of water offered to her.

—

**A/N: I know it****'****s a little shorter than usual. I broke the chapter up into two parts because too many people were freaking out thinking Emma was dead! So as crazy as this sounds for a vampire AU fan fiction story, I wanted Emma****'****s reaction to be somewhat realistic. lol. I don****'****t think most people would have seen what she saw and not feel afraid and confused. What did ya****'****ll think? How awesome am I for giving you two chapters in one week! jk jk (mostly). **


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh, in the strangest dreams, walking by your side_

_It is the hole you impose upon your life_

_When you're out, loneliness, it crawls up in the ground_

_It's what you feel, but can't articulate out loud._

_Oh you go to sleep on your own and you wake each day with your thoughts_

_And it scares you being alone_

_It's a last resort_

_All you want is someone onto whom you can cling_

_Your mother warned of strangers and the dangers they may bring_

_Your dreams and memories are blurring into one_

_The scenes which hold the waking world slowly come undone_

_You'll come undone_

"_Sleepsong" by Bastille_

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Eleven**

"You know I don't tolerate your deviant interests." James' lips form a sharp line on his face. "You could at least have the decency to hide it in my presence." He adds turning his head away from Emma to check for oncoming traffic before driving out of the airport. His old blue pickup truck rattling as it goes.

"Dad it's not a big deal. I thought you'd be over this by now." Emma says with a roll of her eyes.

"Not a big deal?" James repeats in shock. "Tradition and values mean so little to you Emma? I don't even understand how you're my daughter. I really thought I'd raised you better than this." His baby blue eyes well up with emotion as he shakes his head in disapproval. His own daughter breaking his heart.

"Seriously? It's just a game!" Emma swats at him. She hadn't even realized she'd pulled on a New York Yankees cap until she'd seen his reaction at the airport. James still picked her up in a huge embrace and told her how much he'd missed her, but since then he's been going on and on about how she's a traitor to the Red Sox.

"Just a game?!" James gasps. His hand clutching his heart as if he'd been mortally wounded. "What has New York done to you?" James does the sign of the cross over his chest and pretends to say a silent prayer for Emma's Yankee-loving immortal soul.

Emma can't help but chuckle. She tosses the baseball cap in the back and fishes out a light grey slouchy beanie from her bag.

"Better?" Emma asks after she has situated the hat and brought out her long blonde bangs to frame her face.

James stops reciting "Our Fathers" long enough to take a look.

"There's my girl!" He exclaims excitedly as if just now seeing Emma for the first time. James' rugged stubble covered face eases into a wide smile. It's the face of a proud papa, and brings much needed warmth to Emma's heart.

The pair sit in comfortable silence as they leave the city behind and drive north on the interstate toward James' home. He loves his little town. It's close enough to the city for work, but far enough away that everyone knows each other.

"Not that I mind the surprise visit kiddo, but are you gonna tell me what's going on?" James keeps his eyes on the winding road. He knows there is far more going on that Emma isn't telling him. He's never been one to pry, but he can't help worrying.

"I don't want you getting upset, everything is fine." Emma starts the worst way possible. James sits up in his seat and grips the steering wheel tighter. I'm going to kill her, he thinks sure that some girl has broken his baby's heart. "I had an accident and I'm not supposed to be alone for the next forty-eight hours or so." Emma winces as she delivers the news.

James immediately pulls off to the side of the road and turns to Emma, his blue eyes awash in horror.

"What do you mean you had an accident?! Are you okay?! What kind of accident?!" James' heart pounds hard in his chest and his hands begin to sweat. He scans Emma's body, but doesn't see any signs of injury.

"Dad, I'm okay I promise." Emma quickly places her hands on her father's shoulders and makes direct eye contact to bring him out of his panic. "I just took a bad spill in Costa Rica and hit my head on a rock. It was raining and I lost my footing while hiking." She explains her rehearsed line with wide eyes, but James isn't buying it for a second. Emma has always been a horrible liar.

"Let me see." He insists at once. Emma hesitates to show him. Lucky for Emma her gash was closed up by a plastic surgeon, but she used thick black self-dissolving stitches that makes her wound look even worse than it actually is.

"Emma, let me see." James repeats, his face totally devoid of its usual levity and good humor.

Emma's eyebrows scrunch together the way they did when she was a little girl and knew she was going to get an earful. Emma turns in her seat slowly, thankful at least that its evening and the cabin lights of James' truck don't work. Carefully, Emma pulls off the beanie and lifts her hair so her father can see her mangled scalp.

"Oh Emma," James gasps for real this time and places a hand softly on Emma's back. "Are you in pain?" He asks once she has turned back around. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come to get you." His voice breaks just a little and Emma knows that he is trying not to cry.

"In Costa Rica Dad? You don't even have a passport." Emma jokes trying to change the mood.

"I would go anywhere to get you." He says genuinely and Emma has to fight the desire to cry herself. She should have told him before, but everything happened so fast it hadn't occurred to her. Guilt pours over like a sudden rainstorm.

"I know," Emma smiles and then melts into his warm embrace. _It's good to be home_.

* * *

><p>"Morning Kiddo, you hungry?" James asks poking his head in the den masquerading as a guest room.<p>

"Not really." Emma admits sitting up in the futon, her hair ruffled and her eyes still sleepy. James had tried to give her his bed last night, but she had flat out refused. Right now her back is second-guessing that decision.

"The label on your medicine says you have to take it with food, so how about some eggs?" He asks ignoring Emma's objection. It wasn't really a question anyway.

"Sure," she smiles knowing resistance is futile. Her dad loves to feed her. He is convinced she hasn't been eating enough since she moved out on her own - despite that having been ten years ago.

James smiles as he turns on his heels. Emma can't help but notice he's still wearing yesterday's clothes. He probably spent all night checking in on her every five minutes.

Emma dresses slowly, her body aching with every movement. The soreness in her muscles makes it impossible to forget about Regina for more than a few seconds. Each painful motion puts her back in that clearing watching Regina tear out throats with her teeth and stomp on a heart with her foot. The more she thinks about it the more insane it all seems. Can vampires really exist? Why doesn't anyone talk about them? It would seem that people wouldn't be able to keep these kinds of secrets. Part of her wants to take Ruby up on her offer to answer questions, but she's not ready to talk to her. Not yet. She's still too battered. Too confused and disoriented. She just needs sometime to ground herself. Emma shuts her eyes tight while leaning against the closet door. If only she didn't miss Regina so much. She thinks back to their last evening together. Her memories of kisses and passionate embraces are now stained with blood. Every thought ends with the image of Regina's fangs ripping into flesh and her delicate hands tearing out a man's beating heart. Emma shakes her head to discard the thoughts.

When Emma makes it out to the kitchen, she spots her father outside grilling breakfast sausages. Her lips part into a weak smile and she pushes aside the gloom for a moment. Little mountains of plowed slow remain all over the place, but there he is enjoying the first weeks of spring anyway. A knock on the door riles Emma out of her quiet happiness. Her head pounds at the loud bang and brings thoughts of a blood-soaked Regina back to the forefront.

"Oh, hi, I'm sorry. . . maybe I came at a bad time." The woman at the door stammers and nearly trips over herself trying to descend the porch steps. She hadn't even given Emma a chance to say hello before she started backing away from the open door.

"No, that's okay. Are you looking for my dad?" Emma has to raise her voice so that it reaches the woman who is nearly at the street already.

"Oh! You're Emma! Of course!" She smiles, her face changing from horror to pleasant surprise. "I'm sorry, I should have recognized you from your pictures!" She explains crossing the yard in long strides to return to the front door.

Emma smiles in return. Her dad easily has twenty pictures of her all over the house.

"Would you like to come in while I go get him for you, Miss. . ."

"Oh just call my Kathryn." She responds extending the hand that isn't carrying a plastic tupperware container.

"Nice to meet you." Emma shakes her hand and smiles again. Kathryn follows Emma into the house, but remains awkwardly by the front door while Emma goes out to the backyard.

"Dad," Emma calls already starting to giggle. "I think you have a lady caller." She adds breaking out into a full blown laugh.

James' fair skin blushes fiercely. He has never once introduced Emma to any lady friend. He hasn't really had one in almost twenty-eight years.

"Oh! No, she's just a friend. . . not even a friend. . . an acquaintance." He's a worse liar than Emma. "From church." He adds. Emma knows full well that her father hasn't been to church in the past decade. Not since his AA meetings were moved to the rec center in the next town over. She crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot waiting for the truth, but James doesn't speak. He just stares at her like a deer caught in the headlights of a tractor trailer.

"Dad," Emma brings down her arms and takes James by the hands. "I'm happy for you. You should be happy! You're a handsome, sweet and wonderful man. You shouldn't be alone." She brings her dad in for a crushing hug. The tight embrace makes her stitches throb, but she doesn't care. She is grateful that her dad might not be so alone anymore.

James is speechless. He wasn't ready for this, but part of him is relieved that Emma is so accepting. He's made so many mistakes that he hardly knows which way is up anymore.

"Kathryn," James' pupils dilate and his eyes shine when they meet with hers. "It's so good to see you." He adds while jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm so sorry to have barged in," Kathryn begins to apologize, but is quickly cut off by both Emma and James.

Emma convinces Kathryn to stay for breakfast and the trio enjoy James' cooking complemented by Kathryn's Apple Brown Betty. Emma learns that Kathryn works at the town's only bank and has been bringing James baked goods three times a week for months. Emma makes a mental note to push her dad into formally asking her out before she gets away.

After two pots of coffee and lots of chatting, James walks Kathryn out to her car. Emma ignores her aching muscles to sweep through the house to check his usual hiding spots. There isn't a trace of alcohol to be found in the small New England home. A sense of peace fills Emma's heart and she retires to the lumpy futon for a post-breakfast nap.

* * *

><p>"How ya feelin'?" James asks bringing Emma a cup of hot chocolate complete with a dash of cinnamon.<p>

"Better." She lies, but sits up on the couch to take the mug anyway.

James squeezes in next to her.

"Emma if you're upset because of Kathryn, I completely understand. I'm not trying to replace your mom—"

"I know that Dad." Emma interjects cutting off James' sentence. "I'm really happy that you found Kathryn, she seems like a really nice lady and I think you should date her. I promise." Emma makes direct eye contact to convey the truth of her sentiment.

"It's just you've been laying here all day. I might not be the most observant guy in the world, but I know something is bothering you." James covers the bottom of Emma's feet that have slipped out from under the blanket.

"It's not Kathryn. I don't feel like you're replacing anyone. I didn't even know my mother - there isn't anything to replace." The words sound far harsher than she intends and she watches her father flinch at their bluntness. "I mean, I just want you to be happy. She seems like a lovely woman and you've been alone too long." She adds trying to salvage her statement. James always gets touchy when talking about Emma's mother. Emma can't imagine what it must have been like to become a widower at such a young age, and having to raise a newborn alone on top of that.

"Then what is it?" He can't hide the confusion in his eyes. For over a month Emma has seemed so happy. She'd landed a consulting-type job which resulted in him finding more money mysteriously stashed around the house, and her outlook was so positive. "Is it a girl?" James asks gently finally narrowing down the source of his daughter's pain.

Emma can't respond, the words catch in her throat and tears pour out instead. She lets her upper body fall toward her father, wishing she could curl up in his lap like when she was little. He had always been there. Two strong arms to hold her and protect her from the world, but he couldn't do anything about this now. She couldn't find the words to explain even if she wanted to. She doesn't even know what she's mourning. The loss of a lover? The death of a life she pictured with human Regina?

James holds Emma in silence. He rocks her back and forth slowly as she cries. He takes every drop of her anguish and tries to engulf her with love. James has never seen Emma fall apart like this. He would give anything to change places with her now. To absorb the full brunt of her pain. To spare her from it. She'd already been through so much, and he was hoping life would see fit to stop challenging her at every turn.

The tears subside and leave Emma exhausted. Between her brain damage and the pain killers she can hardly stay awake more than a few hours at a time, and that's without a sobbing session. After a while her breathing grows heavy and her body lax. James doesn't consider leaving for a second. He holds his twenty-eight year old daughter against his chest and keeps his arms wrapped tightly around her. James is sure it's the medicine making her weak, but part of him wishes that he could keep her safely nestled in his arms forever.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready to be on your own? What if you sleep too long and no one is there to notice?" James is usually fairly laid back, but right now he is in full on panic mode. "Why don't you stay a few more days? We can go out to the lake and do some Bass fishing? Early spring is the best time for it." He adds following Emma around as she packs her meager belongings into her duffle bag. She even packs the Red Sox cap he snuck in under her sweater.<p>

"Thanks Dad," She looks up at him and offers a genuine smile. "But, I really have to get back. I only meant to stay a few days, and it's been over a week! I promise I'll be fine. My stitches have already fallen out and everything." She continues trying to assuage James' concerns.

James stares at her with worry and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Do you want me to come to New York for a few days?" He asks and now Emma knows he really is worried. He hates coming to the city. Too many people and far too much noise.

"I promise I'll be fine, okay? You don't need to worry." She smiles sympathetically. "How about I check in twice a day? That way you know I'm okay." Emma offers hoping that will make him feel more at ease.

James stares at her for a while and then lets out a deep sigh. "Make it three." He adds, conceding to Emma's departure.

"Deal." She nods and lets him pull her into a warm hug. A tiny part of her wants to stay and forget ever having met Regina, but the rest of her needs answers. Her heart is simply not willing to let go so easily, no matter how grotesque and frightening the sight of Regina tearing people apart was.

It takes Emma a while to convince James to drop her off at the airport instead of the train station. He finally concedes when Emma shows him it is actually cheapest to take the one hour flight to New York rather than the three and half hour train ride.

After a warm goodbye, where Emma swears to abide by the three-times-a-day calling agreement, she trudges into the airport and picks up her boarding pass. Emma sets an alarm on her phone to remind herself to call James when she's supposed to be landing in New York. In a few hours she hopes to be closer to understanding what the fuck is going on with Regina. Thank God for in-flight phone service.

* * *

><p>"I'm not really all that interested in excuses." Emma's face is set in a hard scowl.<p>

"Please Miss Swan, I don't know how else to tell you that she is not here." Emma can see the beads of sweat begin to form on the man's skin, but she refuses to back down.

"Listen Williams I think you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to give up here." Emma leans forward on the desk, invading the flustered hotel manager's space.

Why does this always happen on my shift? He thinks to himself while releasing an exhausted sigh. He doesn't say another word, but instead picks up the phone and dials an extension. He turns his back while he whispers, making it impossible for Emma to understand what he's saying despite her straining to listen in. He hangs up and stares at Emma without explanation. As the moments pass Emma starts to wonder if he's called security, but just when she begins to consider an exit strategy, a woman appears in the lobby.

"Miss Swan," The woman regards her formally before taking her place next to Mr. Williams behind the reception desk.

"I need to talk to you." Emma's tone is desperate. In a flash she has lost the angry armor she wore just a moment ago.

"Regrettably, I don't believe there is anything we can discuss." Marie's choice of words are odd, and Emma picks up on that immediately.

"Please, I just need a few minutes. I can come back when you've finished working." Emma shoots a glance at the hotel manager to see if that idea gains any traction.

"I don't think that's appropriate." Mr. Williams responds before Marie can speak. "You've heard her Miss Swan, she doesn't want to speak to you." His voice shakes with the frailty of his conviction, but he knows the script and won't dare deviate from it.

Emma's eyes bounce between Mr. Williams and Marie. They are both motionless statues. She's not going to get anything here. It wasn't worth the trip.

"Fine." Emma throws both hands in the air signaling defeat before turning toward the exit. Her mind churns for alternatives while she waits for a cab to take her back to the airport. This has been the most expensive exercise in futility she has ever undertaken.

"Miss Swan!" A bellman rushes out of the hotel with a black backpack in his hand. Emma turns before getting into the taxi. "You forgot this!" He explains as he approaches the car. Emma knows full well the bag isn't hers, but with Mr. Williams still watching through the hotel's windows she takes it with a curt thank you instead of asking questions.

As soon as Emma sits in the backseat she opens the small zipper pouch at the front of the bag and pulls out a slip of paper with the hotel logo at the top. An address has been hastily scrawled across the sheet.

"Can you take me to," Emma squints to read the unfamiliar word "Algiers." She finishes before passing the driver the note so he can read it for himself.

* * *

><p>The cab stops in front of a bright yellow house with a red door and black rod-iron fence closing in the small lawn at the front. Emma double checks the address on the note and steps out of the cab after paying the fair. Emma lifts the latch on the short gate and walks up the stone path the porch. She admires the flower boxes hanging from red windows before using the heavy bronze knocker on the front door.<p>

"Who is it?" A young man's voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Uh. . ." Emma hesitates. She has no idea where she is or whether this person would even know her name. "Emma Swan." She calls out hoping that will gain her entry.

The door opens just a crack. Just enough for the person to poke his head out slightly. "Who?" He asks again.

"Emma Swan." She repeats futilely. The pair stare awkwardly at each other until something seems to click for the man at the door.

"Did Marie Baptiste send you here?" He asks, and for a second Emma doesn't know whether she should lie. In truth Emma has no idea what she's dealing with here. Maybe this is how they keep their secrets, have anyone who finds out about them whacked. Emma shakes off the doubt. As unknown as this situation is, she doesn't feel threatened. She follows her gut and continues with the truth.

"Yes." Emma nods.

"Well why didn't you just say so." He says stepping back to allow Emma entry into the house. "Come in." He adds when Emma's feet don't move.

Once inside Emma can see the young man is only a teenager given the blue Jesuit High School hoodie he's wearing along with khaki pants Emma figures are part of a uniform.

"Would you like some tea or something?" He asks while scratching his face for lack of anything better to do with his hands. "My mom will be home from work in a couple of hours." He adds.

"No, I'm okay." Emma shifts her weight between the balls of her feet. "What's your name?" Emma asks after a long pause.

"Devon." He responds and then another silence settles in. "Would you like to sit down?" He asks trying to think of what his mom usually does when other adults come over. If Emma was a sixteen year old boy he'd just ask if she wants to play Halo, but he doesn't know what to do with a strange old lady.

"Oh please you totally cheated!" Emma screams when Devon beats her headshot record for the third time in a row.

"It's not my fault you're slow! They say your reflexes start to go after thirty." He jokes while bringing Emma a Mountain Dew from the fridge.

"I'm not thirty yet kid!" She feigns insult before challenging Devon to another round of Star Wars: Battlefront II.

Before Devon can beat Emma yet again, the front door opens to an unsurprised Marie.

"Marie," Emma stands from the couch to greet her.

"I knew you weren't done causing trouble." Marie gives Emma a subtle once over to make sure she is intact. She doesn't know the whole story yet, but she can imagine why Emma is here.

Emma glances back at Devon before speaking. She waits for Marie to give her a signal on whether she can speak in front of him or not.

"Son, why don't you go bring the groceries in from the car?" Marie's request is nonnegotiable, and Devon quickly puts away the game consul before going out to the car. "Have you ever had Green Fig and Saltfish Pie?" She asks. Emma shakes her head as she follows Marie into the kitchen. She bites her tongue to keep from asking the questions having heavy on her mind. Emma has to trust Marie and follow her lead.

Devon brings in several bags from the car in just a single trip before disappearing upstairs.

Emma sits at the kitchen table and watches Marie cook after being warned to stay out of the way.

"How about Johnny Cakes? Ever tried those?" Marie asks while working some flour and other ingredients into a dough. Emma shakes her head again as she watches Marie shape the mixture.

It doesn't take long for Marie to turn the dough into fried disks, which she then tops with cheddar cheese and arranges on a plate in front of Emma.

"Well go on," Marie says nudging the plate. "Try one." The smell of the fried dough and slowly melting cheese is intoxicating, and Emma doesn't need to be told twice.

"Oh my God," Emma nearly moans when she tries Marie's creation. "This is amazing!" She says eagerly taking another bite. Marie stifles a proud smile and sets to work on making the actual dinner.

"Yes! Johnny Cakes!" Devon squeals when he comes into the kitchen after having bathed and changed into basketball shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Only one and then out you go!" Marie warns.

"Yes Momma," he smiles before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and taking the biggest piece on the plate.

"He's a good boy." Marie says mostly to herself.

Emma agrees and then continues to stuff her face.

"I knew you were different." Marie comments while starting to boil some fish in a large pot.

Emma remains quiet. She has no idea what that actually means._ Different from what?_ She thinks, but doesn't ask.

"She didn't bite you did she?" The bluntness of Marie's question makes Emma's stomach drop and her skin go pale and clammy. Emma puts down the Johnny Cake she was inhaling.

"So you know?" Emma asks stupidly, her heart thumping so hard that it's difficult to speak without becoming tongue-tied.

"That's why you're here isn't it?" Marie asks with a hand on her hip. Emma swallows hard before nodding in the affirmative. "Did she bite you?" She repeats the question. Marie is fairly sure of the answer, but she wants confirmation.

"No," Emma croaks before looking down at the table.

"Hmm," Marie returns to her work in preparing dinner.

"Is she really a . . ." Emma glances out to the living room to see if Devon is listening, but he is busy shouting into his headset while killing video game foes, "vampire?" The word sounds so insane coming out of her mouth that Emma is sure Marie is going to laugh right in her face. But Marie doesn't call her crazy. She doesn't even flinch.

"Yes." Marie confirms. Emma is grateful to be sitting down. Suddenly the place where she fractured her skull hurts and she feels faint.

"I don't. . ." Emma's words trial off into nothing.

"You don't what?" Marie turns from the stovetop to face Emma. "Believe it?" She lets out a throaty laugh that catches Emma completely off guard. "Yes you do." Marie's face losses its smile in a heartbeat. She crosses the small kitchen and stares directly into Emma's startled sea green eyes. "You see the falsehood in people's eyes, the lies in their hearts. You know when you hear the truth." She confirms before stepping back to her cooking.

Emma's jaw hangs open in shock. Marie's words swirl around in her head and Emma knows them to be true.

"Some of us are just born with a little extra something. It's not a big deal." Marie shrugs one shoulder. Emma immediately wants to know what Marie's special something is, but she doesn't dare ask.

"If you repeat any of this you will live to regret it." Marie throws the warning over her shoulder as if she were giving Emma a friendly tip, but Emma catches her meaning.

"I understand." Emma responds with a curt nod.

"I have worked for Miss Mills since I was a young girl, and so has every member of my family going back many generations. She aided my ancestor, and his rebel group fighting imperial rule in St. Lucia. She saved them from bondage and he swore not only his fidelity but that of all his children." Marie's words send chills up Emma's spine. She could never imagine exactly what atrocities Marie's family endured during that time. Marie seems un-phased when she switches the fish from the pot to the fryer, but Emma can see that her eyes have watered slightly. "I respect Miss Mills and it is an honor to do as she asks of me, which is not much considering I owe her my life and that of my son." Marie turns to Emma after a pause. "For the last two decades my job has mostly consisted of providing her 'special guests' with whatever they desire while they stay at the hotel."

Marie's words send a wave of jealousy rushing over Emma. _That's new_, Emma thinks never before having considered herself the jealous type.

"In twenty years she has never allowed her guest to stay longer than one evening." Marie draws out her words so that Emma can hear their significance. "Never once." She repeats. "Once they leave they are never allowed back into the hotel and they are certainly not gifted expensive cars." Marie delivers the line with a solemn expression, but Emma gets that it's meant to lighten the mood.

"Well I didn't want that stupid car." Emma remembers how angry she was to find that Regina had traded out her Volkswagen for a Mercedes-Benz.

"And that is another way in which you are different." Marie takes a seat at the table with Emma while the savory pie bakes in the oven.

"I am surprised that she did not feed from you though," Marie muses aloud, and paints a vivid picture in Emma's mind. Emma imagines Regina in a Count Dracula-type outfit, biting her neck before turning into a bat and flying into the night. "When did she tell you of her nature?" Marie asks curiously.

"She didn't exactly tell me. We were attacked by these men, and . . ." Emma takes a deep breath. "She changed into a . . . you know. . . and killed them." It's still too strange to throw terms like "vampire" around.

Marie doesn't react to the information, but Emma can see that she's thinking.

"Are you afraid of her?" Marie asks after a long silence. Emma can't answer. The truth is that part of her does fear Regina. "You shouldn't." She adds taking Emma's silence as a yes.

"But what if—"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, but I cannot tell you anymore about this. As it is I should not have said anything to you at all." Marie gets up from the table to check on her pie.

"But I have so many questions," Emma pleads.

"I do believe that you have a great many questions, but I cannot answer them. You will need to talk to someone else." There is a coldness in Marie's voice that she has never heard before.

"Who?" Emma begs.

"Have you tried going directly to the source?" Marie asks rhetorically leaving Emma speechless.

Emma doesn't push the topic again. She enjoys the delicious meal and then accepts a ride from Marie to the airport.

"You are special Emma Swan. Don't runaway just because you're afraid of the unknown. You came to this world for a reason." Marie gives Emma one of her well-guarded smiles before driving away. It takes being honked at by a shuttle bus for Emma to move out of the street and onto the airport sidewalk.

As Emma boards her flight bound back to New York she repeats Marie's vague words over and over again. She needs more answers. Emma pulls out her phone as soon as she gets to her seat. It was the last one available and it's a middle seat all the way at the back._ Fuck I miss that jet right now_, Emma thinks as she maneuvers to make the call while smashed between two large men.

Damn it, Emma thinks when she gets the answering machine.

"Hey Ruby, it's me. . . Emma. I was wondering when you might be in New York again. I want to talk. . . Okay well call me when you get this. Please." Emma hangs up the phone before she changes her mind and deletes the message. She needs more information before she can confront Regina, and if there is anyone she trusts to be upfront it's Ruby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Real talk if you've never had Johnny Cakes - you need to try some because they are amazing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

_and in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine_

_i hope that someday i'll see without these frames_

_and in the daylight i don't pick up my phone_

_cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home_

"Daylight" by Matt and Kim

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Twelve **

_Hey Ruby, it's me. . . Emma. I was wondering when you might be in New York again. I want to talk. . . Okay well call me when you get this. Please. _Ruby checks her voicemail just after landing in Paris and is relieved to hear Emma's voice.

After a tense week in Costa Rica waiting for Regina to recover, and then a long flight to France, the idea of traveling to New York is less than appealing and Ruby wouldn't do it for anyone else.

"Great news," Ruby turns to the flight crew disembarking from the jet. "We're going to New York." She announces to the less than excited pilot and flight attendants.

"I'll need a few hours to make the preparations. File the new manifest, refuel and restock the aircraft—" The pilot goes over his checklist in his head.

"Fine, and call that French co-pilot you like. I don't want you to fall asleep on me." Ruby says with a smile. "The crew can go home, it will just be me flying back to the states, and I won't need anything." She instructs much to the attendants' relief.

"What are you doing?" Sidney asks after circling back from having deposited Regina in the black Range Rover waiting at the front of the hanger.

"Don't tell her." Ruby says motioning with her head to Regina's car. "Emma called me. She wants to talk." She explains to an eternally frowning Sidney. She wouldn't tell him anything at all, but she knows he will find out anyway. He always seems privy to everything no matter how hard Ruby tries to exclude him.

"Keeping secrets from your Queen?" Sidney accuses with an arrogantly raised eyebrow.

"Do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" Ruby asks rhetorically. "I don't know how it's going to go, and if it goes badly I rather her not know, Okay?" She explains begrudgingly.

Sidney makes a strange face that Ruby interprets as agreement with her plan. _He__'__s such a little weasel_. Ruby thinks to herself as she walks back to the jet. Sidney hesitates before returning to Regina's side.

"Where is Ruby?" Regina asks when Sidney instructs the driver to take them to the chateau.

"She suddenly remembered a previous engagement." Sidney doesn't put much effort into his lie. He knows Regina is tired from the traveling and won't press excessively.

"What _previous engagement_?" Regina asks skeptically. She hadn't even decided to leave Costa Rica until last night.

"I don't know." Sidney already sounds bored with the conversation. "Something canine related I'm sure." He adds with mild disgust, but Regina isn't convinced. Ruby hadn't mentioned anything to her about having to go anywhere. In fact she seemed keen on soaking in a mineral bath as soon as she arrived home.

"What are you not telling me Sidney?" Regina asks turning her head to face him more fully. Instead of meeting Regina's gaze Sidney leans his head against the car door and pretends to rest his eyes.

"I harbor no secrets from you My Queen." He insists keeping his body relaxed and face emotionless.

Regina doesn't believe him for a second, but she is too tired to insist. If Ruby needs to do something Regina trusts her to the task. A local healer may have devised a salve to close Regina's wound, but the injury has left her feeling abnormally tired. Her fingers find the place where the gash was. There is no visible signs of damage, but Regina can feel it there. It has left a coldness, like a sheet of ice trapped under her skin.

The thoughts swirl in Regina's mind as they begin their drive toward Le Perche. She thinks back to every enemy she has ever made in an effort to identify the source of the threats against her, but she comes up empty just like every other time she has thought about it. Her mind slips into gentler memories. She thinks of Emma. Of her lips. Of her skin. Her voice. Her beautiful blue-green eyes peering into hers. But the image of Emma becomes jumbled until it morphs into an entirely different scene. Emma's eyes aren't shinning with love, they are dripping with fear. Fear of Regina, and then she is falling. Regina is too slow. She can't reach her before she strikes her head. Before the blood.

"Regina?" Sidney places a hand over her arm to get her attention. "We've arrived." He continues when Regina seems disoriented after her eyes open. He can't conceal the worry etched in his face. Regina has been motionless for the near two-hour car ride from Paris.

Regina doesn't respond. She remains silent as she walks into her lavish home and straight into her bedroom without a word to anyone.

* * *

><p>Ruby walks quickly as she descends the subway platform stairs. The midmorning sun is blinding. Even with her dark sunglasses the light stings her sleep-starved eyes. She turns down the street toward where Emma's building is supposed to be. The streets are bustling with people and Ruby remembers it's saturday.<p>

Another turn and Ruby confirms that she is indeed being followed. _Amateurs, _she thinks before making a sharp right down an alley. If they follow her now they will expose themselves, and Ruby can take on two men without batting an eyelash. Even as worn out as she is they won't be any competition for her. Ruby's heart starts pounding as the adrenaline builds in her chest.

Dumpsters and garbage bags are the only thing in the ally other than Ruby, but she doesn't drop her guard. As she moves swiftly between the slim space, she listens carefully for the sound of footsteps behind her. It's this hyper-focus that blinds her to the looming threat ahead.

"Hello bitch." A grizzly man holding a wooden bat appears out of nowhere just a few feet ahead of Ruby. He laughs at his own joke exposing a plethora of cracked teeth. Ruby wonders how many hits to the face this winner has endured.

"Dude, you really don't want to fuck with me." Ruby warns. She cracks her knuckles and drops her bag next to her feet.

"Oh, but I do." He licks his chops and takes a step forward. In the same instance a white van screeches to a halt behind him. Three more thugs jump out of the side, but leave the door open. Ruby can see there is another person in the driver's seat who stays there ready to hit the gas and get away in an instant.

_Fuck._ Ruby thinks as the mob approaches. She turns on her heels to run.

"Aww, don't go yet. We've not even had a chance to play." The guy with the mangled face laughs as two more men appear behind Ruby to cut off her exit point. It's the pair that had been following her. Now she is surrounded by assailants, or brick walls too tall to scale, on all sides.

"What do you want?" Ruby shifts gears from attack-mode to negotiator. "Money?" She asks. "I can get you plenty of that." She promises.

"Oh, I want something much more valuable than that." He answers while closing in on Ruby.

_Double fuck_.

"Are you sure? Take a look in here!" Ruby throws her bag into the ringleader's face and leaps toward him boots first. A solid kick lands in his gut and sends him sprawling. Ruby dodges a clumsy fist and picks up the dropped bat.

"Bitch has teeth," She hears someone say. _That__'__s enough of that_. Ruby thinks while bringing the bat down on the smart mouth. _Won__'__t be spouting any more jokes out of there_. She thinks when she hears the sweet sound of his mandible fracturing. But there is no time to revel in the triumph - there are four more assholes left standing.

"Get her legs!" She hears the ringleader bark breathlessly from the floor and she responds by shattering the bat against his skull.

_Dammit_. Ruby thinks when she's left with just a handle and wooden shards. _At least he won't be spouting anymore orders_. She thinks as she drives the pointed remains of the splintered bat through the eye socket of an oncoming attacker.

_That's three down_, Ruby thinks gaining momentum as she swings her fist connecting with someone's temple. He goes down but without the bat she loses too much time and the last two men overpower her from behind and send her tumbling to the ground. Pain floods her chest and she knows its bad.

"Gimmie the bag!" The man sitting on her back screams to the guy holding down Ruby's feet. Ruby tastes cement and her own blood pouring out of her mouth. If they get her to the van she'll have little chance of escape. Ruby squirms and fights with all of her might, but the man on top of her is so heavy, and his knee in her back is making it hard to breathe.

_You fucked up_. Ruby decides when her legs are free. She waits for the younger of the two to come back with whatever the hell they plan to transport her in. She listens to his footsteps approach and when he's close enough she kicks back with all her might. _He probably won't be able to procreate, hell he might not even be able to pee,_ and Ruby decides that is quite alright with her.

When the Neanderthal on top of her glances back to see what that awful sound was, Ruby takes the opportunity to try and through him off balance so that she can get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a laugh. All of her strength isn't enough to make him budge an inch, and now she's even more sure that she has a cracked sternum. "I know how to take care of you." He says lifting one hand off Ruby's back. The pain she attributed to being held down doesn't abate and Ruby knows her ribs are broken too.

Ruby hears his fist sailing though the air before she feels it crash against her skull.

"Ayo! the fuck you doin' back there!" A young man's voice rings through the air and Ruby stops struggling. The weight lifts from her back leaving excruciating pain in its absence. Less than a moment later the getaway van drives off carrying all but two of her attackers.

"Call 911!" The passerby shouts to the woman he was walking with and runs down the alley toward Ruby. "Don't move lady." He warns after having watched enough TV to know she should wait for the paramedics. The pain overwhelms her, but she holds on until the sound of sirens rips echoes down the street.

* * *

><p>Emma flips on a light only after looking up from her laptop to discover her apartment has been left in the dark following the sunset. She stretches her back and saunters over to the fridge for a beer, checking her phone as she goes. It's become a habit, and at this point she's sure that Ruby isn't going to be returning her call.<p>

"This looks edible." Emma mutters to herself before pulling out a Lean Cuisine from the freezer. What she wouldn't do for some of Marie's home cooking right now.

A knock at the door interrupts Emma's preparation of her microwave dinner.

"Who is it?" She asks tentatively. Emma isn't expecting visitors.

"It's me." A familiar voice drifts through the door. Emma's fingers curl around the doorknob, but she hesitates before pulling it open.

"What do you want?" Emma asks while opening the door just a crack.

"I can leave if you do not wish to see me."

Emma is unsure of what her gut is telling her to do. Fear and uncertainty cloud her judgment.

"Come in, I guess." She steps back to allow her visitor to step over the threshold.

"Very kind of you Miss Swan."

"What do you want Sidney?" Emma asks crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against her kitchen counter.

"I believe you were to have a meeting with Miss Lucas." He says while removing his dark grey newsboy cap.

"I don't think so." Emma responds moving back to create even more distance between herself and Sidney. "I called her, but she never got back to me." She explains from the far side of the kitchen.

"She came here to see you three days ago." Sidney sits down at Emma's table without waiting for an invitation and motions for Emma to have a seat across from him. Emma doesn't move a muscle. He's not going to tell her what to do in her own home. "She was attacked." He continues without showing any hint of emotion.

"What?!" Emma jumps forward. "Is she okay? Where is she!?" Emma's heart jumps up into her throat.

"She is recovering." Is all Sidney is willing to divulge at the moment.

"What the fuck does that mean? Where is she?!" Emma asks impatiently.

"Miss Swan, I do not have much time. I can tell you that she is recovering from the injuries she has sustained. You may be able to see her at some other time, but right now you and I have to speak about a topic that does not involve Miss Lucas." Sidney's words are laced with irritation as if even breathing the same air as Emma is beneath him.

"Can't I revoke your license to be here or something?" Emma asks while walking over to Sidney, but leaning against the wall instead of sitting down.

"That is a myth, as is probably everything else you believe about us." He can't help but roll his eyes. _People can be so gullible_.

"How about garlic, do you like that?" Emma snaps. She hates that she is having this conversation with Sidney.

"Also a myth, and one of the more inane ones." He responds.

"How about turning into bats, having no reflection, or aversion to silver?" Emma rattles off the well known list of vampire traits. Now she just wants to annoy him.

"Miss Swan," Sidney takes a deep breath and reminds himself why he is here. "Your people have come up with a number of beliefs about our kind. Very few of them are accurate. We are not allergic to silver, we have a reflection, and we cannot shape shift into _any_ creatures. At least your ancestors had far more interesting ideas about us eating babies or stealing away virgins in order to stay alive." He continues in open annoyance. "_Bats_." He mumbles to himself.

"Well if I drive a stake through your heart will you die?" Emma asks in a way that sounds more like a threat than a question.

"Wouldn't you?" He counters.

_Fair point_. Emma thinks and finally has a seat to hear what Sidney has to say.

"Why are you here?" Emma asks accepting that this is all she's got in terms of answers at the moment.

"I'm here to have whatever conversation you were going to have with Miss Lucas." He explains trying to sound less unsympathetic to Emma's concerns.

"Why should I trust you to be honest with me?" Emma asks flat out.

"Because I don't care enough about you to lie." He responds with a raised eyebrow. Emma can sense that he's telling the truth on that point.

"If you don't care about me, then why come all the way out here?" She asks trying to keep her tone free of cynicism, but only mildly succeeding.

"Because Miss Swan. _I _may not care about you, but my Queen does." He says giving Emma direct eye contact.

Emma remains quiet for a moment while she tries to straighten out her thoughts.

"How old are you?" She asks starting with a softball question.

"Older than you." He snaps. "And your parents. And your great-great-grandparents." He answers avoiding giving an exact number. "But I am not older than Regina." He adds anticipating her next question. "Your kind is so obsessed with age." He adds as an offhand comment.

"So. . . what? Are you _un_dead or something?" Emma asks starting to wonder in horror if perhaps she is now a necrophiliac.

"No." He responds curtly. "We can bleed Miss Swan. If we can bleed then we can die, and therefore are _not_ already dead. Our hearts simply beat more slowly than yours and that is one of the many reasons we last longer on this terrestrial plane. Although there are some that believe we can live indefinitely unless our end is hastened, but I do not subscribe to that school of thought." He explains.

"That makes sense." Emma mutters to herself thankful that she hasn't been having sex with a zombie for the last couple of months.

"Unlike your kind we value age. We do not obsess over our mortality as you do." Sidney continues unprompted. Emma wonders how long he has wanted to deliver this speech to an insignificant human like her, but she lets him go on. "Do you know why?" He pauses for Emma's answer.

"No." She hates giving him the satisfaction.

"Because after your embarrassingly short peek between your late teens and early forties, you only grow more feeble and frail with each passing year. You revert to infants. Mindless and in diapers." Sidney laughs but there is no joy in his eyes.

Emma's cheeks flush with heat. What she wouldn't give to see that wooden stake theory play out right now.

"Age for us brings increased knowledge and strength. We only become better and more lethal with the passage of time." He juts his chin in the air and Emma is tempted to wipe the smug look off his face.

"So that's why Regina is your leader? Because she's older than you?" Emma asks trying to keep her temper under control.

"Regina's age is only one factor leading to her role as our 'leader.'" Sidney's tone changes instantly when he speaks of his queen.

"What are the others?" Emma asks needing to know more about her.

"When a person evolves from human to vampire, her human traits and genetics carry on and become amplified. Therefore a human monarch will already be at an advantage when she takes on her new form." Emma can hear the reverence in Sidney's voice as he speaks.

"Regina was a queen?" Emma asks dumbly trying to wrap her head around what Sidney is saying. She could sense Regina's effortless power before, but she figured it just came with money and influence.

"She was." He confirms with a long nod.

"Will you tell me about it?" Emma drops her antagonistic tone as well. "About her, I mean." She clarifies.

"Very well." Sidney shifts in his seat ready to oblige. He so rarely gets to tell this story. "'Regina' has not always been her name. Neither has mine been Sidney, but I am sure you may have suspected that already." He says with a fairly goodnatured smirk, at least for him. "She was the Cacique of her people. A chieftain." He explains figuring Emma may not understand the term. "It was a title she inherited from her father when she was only fifteen, but she was a competent ruler from the start." Sidney's chest inflates with pride. "She brokered piece with the rival tribe and brought peace and security to her subjects, which totaled over ten thousand." He pauses to let that number sink in. In that time such a massive grouping of Taino people under one ruler was unheard of.

Emma's eyes widen in rapt attention. She can't imagine what Regina must have been like then. She pictures Regina softer and full of hope - the way most people are at that age. Though she can't imagine that Regina has _ever_ been like most people.

"Then the Spaniards came." Sidney's face darkens and Emma's heart falls to the floor. Of course there can be no happy ending. Regina didn't live out her reign in peace while turning wrinkled and gray and then laying down to meet a quiet end to her days. "Word traveled slowly then, and by the time it arrived, it came stamped on the pointed ends of blood soaked blades." Sidney snarls as he watches the scene in his head. Emma's eyes build with emotion and a chill runs down her spine. She wills herself to hold it together, but all she wants to do is double over the toilet and puke her guts out.

"Regina put up a fierce resistance. She lead her skilled warriors and they smashed like a violent tide against silver and steel. They took down almost a hundred would-be conquerers in single morning with nothing but arrows and wooden spears." Sidney pauses in a way that makes Emma's heart pound in her ears. "But the Spaniards slaughtered thousands. Women. Children. Old ones. Young ones. The invading mob was indiscriminate in their murderous advance. They left the principle village soaked in blood and continued on to the outlying settlements." Sidney hangs his head and Emma can't stop the tears pouring from out.

"Regina had no choice but to gather the couple hundred that remained and prepare to flee into the woods. But first they buried each and every one of their fallen tribesmen in a large stone tomb." Emma can see a fierce rage rise in Sidney's face. "They wasted precious time preparing them for the _afterlife_. They brought food and water for their souls to take on their journey." He spits out with disdain. _They wasted so much time_. He thinks still angry hundreds of years later.

"Were you there?" Emma asks, her voice raspy and trembling.

Sidney shakes his head. _If only I would have been_. He thinks, sure that he could have convinced Regina to run and regroup without stoping to perform meaningless rituals for corpses.

"What happened next?" She asks needing to know how Regina survived. How she became . . . Emma forces herself to use the word without fear of it. How she became a vampire.

"The concurring horde returned of course. There were still many riches they hadn't plundered in the main city." Sidney snarls thinking of what the supposed _civilized_ men did to woman and children. How they raped and dismembered them for sport. How they stole the relics of ancestors for the shiny gems they contained. Sidney seethes at the memory. He didn't need to be there to know. His own people had met with the same fate, but he did not have a queen like Regina then. His Chief had brokered a deal with the British that landed on their shores. He sold his people to save his own miserable life and line his pockets. Old wounds tear open in Sidney's heart, but the memory of his vengeance soothes them closed. "Another onslaught came down on Regina and the other survivors of the first attack." Sidney takes another pause. "This time only Regina was left standing. The bodies of her brothers and sisters in arms littered around her. But the stunningly beautiful and skilled warrior queen was left unscathed." Sidney swallows hard. "She was to be the prize you see." The words send Emma's head reeling. She can't fathom the fear Regina felt when Emma herself was now shaking.

"But she survived." Emma hopes that Regina made it through without suffering the unimaginable.

"She did." Sidney nods trying to forget the rest. "Someone was watching over her. A specter in the shadows. It came for her in the night while she was bound and left to wait for the conquerer to claim her. But while the savages became drunk on victory and cassava wine, Regina was transforming. No one has ever done it faster. It took mere minutes for her to break the ropes tying her writs and ankles together. And then the thirst was upon her." Sidney's gaze lifts from the floor to meet Emma's stare. There is a gleam in them that tells Emma how this part ends. "And she drank until there was not a beating heart left in her wake." He puffs out his chest in pride.

Emma should be terrified, but she's not. She's satisfied that the murderers met a just end, and hopes that it wasn't at all quick and painless.

"How did she get here? What happened next?" Emma asks leaning forward. She wants to know everything now.

Sidney makes a sound that Emma interprets as a chuckle.

"The rest is not for me to tell." Sidney says standing from the chair of Emma's dinning table. "If you want to know you will have to ask her yourself." He pulls on his cap and heads for the door.

"Wait." Emma rushes to his side. "I want to see her." The words fly out of her mouth before she can process them.

"Then gather your things." He instructs while glancing at his heavy gold watch.

* * *

><p>The flight to France is long enough for Emma to wear herself out with anxiety. She even manages to sleep despite being surrounded by people she now knows are vampires. She wonders if any have considered attacking her, but doesn't dare ask. Regina has probably staked some kind of claim on her or something. Emma wants to ask Sidney, but is afraid he will laugh at her naivety about the inner workings of vampire culture. She refuses to look like some kind of rube in front of him.<p>

The pilot announces they will be starting their decent and Emma's mind races with possibilities. Will Regina want to feed from her? Will it hurt? Has she been wanting to drink her blood? Does she have to constantly control herself?_ Is that why she didn__'__t want me to reciprocate during sex? Does she lose control? _The questions abound and multiply even as she sits in the limo speeding toward the French countryside.

Emma chews on her bottom lip nervously until she thinks better of it. _What if I make it bleed? Sidney might not be able to resist_. She thinks before starting to fidget with her phone instead.

"Here we are." Sidney announces when the car turns down a dirt road lined with trees on each side. The branches extend above them and intertwine creating a sort of green tunnel. The sight must be incredible during the day, but even at night it seems otherworldly.

They continue down the long road until meeting with a massive iron gate. One of the four men stationed behind the gate shines a flood light inside the car to verify the identity of the passengers before signaling them to come through. The heavy door parts and the limo continues up a long driveway. Emma peers through the window in awe at what can only be described as a castle. The sprawling landscape is breathtaking, and now Emma really can't wait to see this place during the day. It's really something out of a storybook and is enough to make her forget her nerves. If only just for a few moments.

"Miss Swan," Sidney calls from the exterior of the car breaking Emma out of her daze.

"Yeah," She mumbles before stepping out onto the cobblestone.

Somehow nothing she has seen in the months of knowing Regina could have prepared her for the grandeur of this place.

"Welcome Miss Swan," a portly grey haired woman greets with kindness in her eyes. "Would you like to freshen up after your trip?" She asks without judging Emma's messy hair and haphazardly thrown together outfit.

"Sure, that'd be great." She answers in a strangled tone wondering if this sweet grandma is a vampire too.

"Follow me." She says with a smile and gestures for the young man holding Emma's duffle to follow them as well. Emma doesn't want to offend the nice old lady, so she doesn't insist that she is perfectly capable of carrying her own bag.

"My name is Eugenia, and if you need anything at all - day or night - you come directly to me." She instructs while leading Emma down a maze of fancy sitting rooms and corridors. They take a small set of stairs instead of the massive marble ones near the foyer, and Emma wonders where the hell they're going. It feels like they've been hiking for miles.

"Nice to meet you," Emma tries to hide the fact that she is winded halfway up the steps. "And thank you." She adds remembering her manners.

"This will be your room." She says pointing to a large ornate door. This wing belongs solely to Miss Mills, and unless called no one else is supposed to be here during your stay." Eugenia motions for the young man to deposit Emma's bag in the room, but doesn't move from the hall herself. The young man returns a moment later, and Eugenia says something to him in French before he departs back the way they came. "No harm will come to you here child." Eugenia whispers when she is sure they are alone.

Emma doesn't know how to respond.

"I can promise that you have nothing to fear from inside or out." She goes on. "But, if you feel insecure at any moment you call for me." Eugenia slips a tiny black device in Emma's hand.

"Thank you." Emma says genuinely, and with a nod the woman is gone.

Emma slips into the large room. She could easily fit her apartment in here three times over. Her eyes are drawn to the massive black stone and marble hearth were a small fire is warming the room. She continues on to the bedroom where a huge fourposter bed looks tiny in the open room. It's much like walking through a museum or Downton Abbey.

A loud screeching sound breaks the silence and Emma nearly jumps out of her skin. She returns to the sitting room and then hears it again. _What the fuck_. It sounds again and Emma comes out to the hall in pursuit of the sound, her finger hovering over the button of the device Eugenia gave her.

The high pitched scream sounds for a fourth time and Emma opens the door at the end of the hall to investigate. _This is how people die in scary movies,_ she thinks afraid to imagine what could be making such a noise, but needing to know despite the danger.

The door opens to a room much like the one Emma was given only larger. Much larger. Emma finds the culprit with the blood curdling scream. In fact they spot each other at the same time and a pair of black wings spread and fly toward a stunned Emma. The toucan changes from screaming to a sort of loud purring as he sits on Emma's shoulder and gently nips at her thin gold necklace.

It takes Emma a second to realize its her little buddy from Costa Rica.

"I told you he liked you." Regina appears from what Emma imagines is her bedroom.

Emma doesn't speak. She just stand in the middle of the room awkwardly being nibbled on by a wild jungle bird.

"Come." She commands and the toucan flies happily to Regina's outstretched hand. Emma watches as Regina walks him over to a large perch and opens a container of fresh fruit. "That will keep him busy for a time." Regina turns to Emma as she speaks, and it feels like the first time they laid eyes on each other.

The silence grows between them as Emma searches for the right words to say. For _any_ words.

"How are you?" Regina asks with genuine concern in her honied eyes.

"I'm okay." Emma stutters, failing to return the question even if she does want to know how Regina has been.

"I've missed you." Regina confesses without taking a step toward Emma.

"I've missed you too." Emma manages through her pounding heart and dry mouth.

"I suppose you have questions." Regina says softly. Even though Emma knows she's a lethal vampire, Regina almost looks more vulnerable to her now. More human.

"Right now, I just have one." Emma's voice shakes, but it's not with fear. She longs to be near Regina again.

"Ask me anything and will always respond with the truth." Regina's soft brown eyes shine as Emma inches toward her.

"Are you going to bite me?" Emma asks with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It has been a great many years since I have taken someone's blood without their consent." Regina pauses when Emma stops walking. "And I would certainly never do such a thing to you." She continues, hoping that Emma will believe her.

"One more question." Emma reaches Regina and cradles her face in her palm. Emma always forgets that she's slightly taller than Regina, as she rarely wears anything other than high heels. Emma tips her head down to press her forehead against Regina's. "Will you kiss me before we talk about this?" Emma asks wanting one last moment with just regular old millionaire tycoon Regina Mills.

Regina doesn't respond, but instead presses a soft kiss against Emma's trembling mouth. She's missed Emma's lips nearly as much as she has missed the warmth of her skin and the melody of her voice. She thanks whatever God is still listening and wraps her arms around her love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I was going to leave it at Emma getting on the plane, but I didn't want to make you all suffer too much! lol. Let me know what you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

_Won't you let me give you a hand_

_I have an extra I'm not using_

_Won't you let me lighten your load_

_I mean after all your legs are shaking_

_And I can understand_

_All I need is your hand_

_Oh won't you take the fall_

_It is me after all_

_Won't you let me match your stride_

_I can slow down if you want to_

_We can handle it side by side_

_What do you say girl don't you want to_

_And I can understand_

_All I need is your hand_

_Oh won't you take the fall_

_It is me after all_

_I'd be lying_

_If I ran away_

_I'd be lying_

_If I ran another way_

_And so I'll stay_

"I'd be lying" by Greg Laswell

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Thirteen**

"I really missed you." Emma whispers against Regina's lips. She could kiss her forever, but the reality of their situation presses in against them from all sides. She should address the fanged elephant in the room.

"As did I." Regina responds, moving a wayward blonde strand of hair back behind Emma's ear. She studies Emma's face, and can see the questions forming behind her furrowed brow.

"Ask me." Regina whispers pressing a light kiss against Emma's cheekbone.

"If you _were_ to bite me," Emma hesitates. She doesn't know if her question will be offensive. "Would I become. . . like you?" She finishes, hoping she hasn't insulted Regina with her ignorance or phrasing.

"No." Regina pulls back to meet Emma's uncertain gaze. "It takes much more than that." She confirms.

"Okay. . ." Emma shifts her weight nervously. Now that she knows about Regina's true nature, she wonders what Regina expects from her. "Is that what you want?" Emma swallows hard. "For me to be like you?" Her entire body shakes with the force of her anxiety.

"My love," Regina brings Emma into a tighter embrace. "This is not something we need to discuss now. I promise that nothing will change between us, except that now you know a different part of me." She whispers along the column of Emma's neck trying to ease her fears.

"But it has changed Regina," Emma responds without breaking away from her. "You drink blood. _Human_ blood." Emma stops herself mid-sentence. "Whose blood _do_ you drink?" She asks now stepping back and away from Regina to get a good look at her.

Regina can't help but smirk at Emma's obvious jealousy. "I have a number of reliable and well-vetted sources." Regina confirms without being specific.

"What kind of sources?" Emma asks wondering what all this whole vampire thing entails. She wants to ask if she drinks directly from her _source_, but she learned long ago not to ask a question for which she is not ready to hear the answer.

"The kind that keep me fed." Regina pulls Emma in close and places a kiss on her earlobe. "Do you like horses?" She asks deflecting the original question. She promised never to lie to Emma, but that doesn't mean she wants to tell her all about her feeding habits right this second. There will be plenty of time for that later.

"What?" Emma asks in agitation still trying to figure out how the hell Regina has been nourishing herself for the last couple of months. _Or from who_.

"Do you want to ride one?" Regina says with a sudden childlike brightness in her eyes.

"It must be close to midnight." Emma guesses. She doesn't have her phone, and hasn't had a chance to set her watch to the local time, but her body aches from the contained anxiety and her eyes are in desperate need of a good night's sleep - so it must be late.

"I don't believe that's what I asked." Regina brushes her lips against Emma's warm skin as she whispers and her hands run down the length of Emma's sides.

Emma's eyes slip closed at the sensation, and before she knows it Regina is leading them to her closet.

"Put these on." Regina instructs tossing some tight black pants in her direction.

"Are you serious?" Emma's question is delayed and unnecessary as Regina has already discarded her own clothing and is changing into riding gear. _Fuck, is there anything this woman doesn__'__t look good in?_ Emma swallows hard as she watches Regina zip up knee-high black leather riding boots.

"Very." Regina smiles and tucks her fluffy white shirt into her pants.

Emma shakes her head at how ridiculous this is, but can't help being a little excited. She's never ridden a horse before, and she is sure it will be quite the experience. Nothing with Regina is ever ordinary.

"At least you look the part." Regina grins with one side of her mouth as she give's Emma's all black outfit the once over.

"And you say that my _jeans_ are tight, _jeez_." Emma comments trying to rearrange herself in the skintight material as they walk out of the room looking like a page from a Ralph Lauren catalogue.

"How is your head?" Regina asks, only now remembering that humans don't normally heal quickly.

"It's fine." She responds truthfully. "It's kind of numb actually." Emma adds after thinking about the area around her scar. Regina's hands go to the back of Emma's head. She can feel the minuscule dent in Emma's skull. It sends a surge of guilt rushing through her body. Emma would never have been hurt if it weren't for her, and Regina can't hide from that. Regina makes a silent vow in her heart that the next time _any_ harm comes to Emma it will be over her very dead body.

"Perhaps we should leave the riding for another time." Regina suggests as she stops at the top of the stairs. "You're right. It is late, and you should have more time to heal." She adds while lovingly running her thumb over Emma's cheek.

"Don't be absurd. I'm fine." Emma responds sternly, but not without warmth in her words. "I don't need you to treat me like I'm made of porcelain." She adds while taking Regina's hand in hers and continuing their walk down to the main floor. "I'm not fragile. I promise I won't break so easily." She continues while meeting Regina's worried gaze. If only Regina could believe that, but she knows the frailty of humanity far too well. She knows how easily a man's back can break. How quickly the blood can pour from a woman's heart. Despite her reservations Regina steps back and allows Emma to make her own choice without protest.

"Good Evening Mistress," The same young man that carried Emma's bag upstairs appears in the kitchen where Emma and Regina are cutting through to get to the back of the estate. "Shall I ready the horses?" He asks noticing their attire and leaving his midnight snack sprawled out on the counter.

"Thank you Roberto, but I think we can manage. Please, enjoy your meal." Regina says warmly, and he bows deeply in return.

The evening air is cool, but the wool riding jackets make it comfortable. The full moon light adds a silvery shine to everything around them as they walk to the stables. Between the surroundings, and the warmth of Regina's hand in hers, Emma wonders for a moment if she's dreaming.

"I didn't know you had dogs." Emma comments as she sees the shapes of what seem to be huge german shepherds off in the distance.

Regina's lips turn into a smirk for just a moment before she gives Emma a noncommittal nod.

The stables are not too far from the main house but even in the short walk, Emma notices at least a dozen sentries posted along the periphery and few staggering behind them as they go. She is about to comment on it until Regina pulls open the wooden stable door.

"That is the biggest horse I've ever seen." Emma takes a step back in awe of the giant animal just a few feet away from her.

"He's a Percheron." Regina informs her as she pulls a heavy saddle from the mount on the wall.

"He's gorgeous." Emma realizes once she gets over the horse's sheer size. His blond hair falls carelessly over his gray and white dapple face. "What's his name?" She asks while gently petting his muzzle.

"Domingo." Regina responds. "He has the sweetest disposition of any horse I've ever known." She continues as she readies the horse for riding. "Here," she tosses a black helmet at Emma, forcing her to stop nuzzling the giant beast in order to catch it with both hands.

"What's this?" She asks already knowing full well what it is.

"A helmet." Regina raises her left eyebrow as she states the obvious.

"I don't need one." Emma grumpily shoves the thing back into Regina's hands. The horse makes a disapproving noise as if asking his mistress to be nice to yellow-haired lady doing a fine job of scratching between his ears.

"Emma, don't be ridiculous. You should not risk any injury to your brain. You suffered a trauma not very long ago." She reminds as if Emma could have somehow forgotten the ordeal.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm not wearing that." Emma stands her ground. Regina might be a hell of a lot older, but Emma isn't going to abide being forced to wear a helmet like a toddler.

"Why not?" Regina asks in utter confusion. "Why wouldn't you want to protect your fragile little cranium. If I were you, I'd be in full-on riot gear at all times." She adds genuinely befuddled by Emma's refusal to accept the frailty of her kind.

"Because I don't need it." Emma sets her jaw and stands firm.

"Fine. If you fall and suffer irreversible brain injury it will be your own fault." Regina says taking the helmet and returning it to the hook. Emma reconsiders the wisdom of refusing the helmet, but now it's too late to change her position.

"Are you ready?" Regina asks once Domingo is all saddled up and set for riding.

"Yes," Emma responds enthusiastically. "Do you have like a step-ladder or something?" She looks around the stable for something to help her get on the horse's back, which is several inches above her head.

Regina doesn't respond, but instead walks over to Emma and places both hands on her waist from behind.

"Let me help you dear." Regina whispers seductively before picking Emma up and instructing her to place her right foot in the stirrup, and then throw the left one over the side of the horse.

Even with Regina's help, Emma struggles to straddle the huge animal. Once in the saddle, it becomes obvious that they won't both fit, but before Emma can ask, Regina has alighted the horse gracefully and folded in behind Emma.

Emma instantly leans back into Regina. She loves being so close to her.

"Isn't this thing supposed to have a handle?" Emma asks looking down to where she can put her hands.

"A pommel?" Regina asks with a laugh, "it's that little lifted part in the front." She confirms before adjusting herself behind Emma. "Take the reigns." She instructs a highly skeptical Emma. Every saddle she's ever seen on TV or in the movies had a joystick looking thing in the front, but she takes Regina's word for it.

"Okay," She says wearily. She hadn't actually expected to do the driving.

"_Anda Domingo_," Regina instructs and the horse meanders forward and out of the stable.

"How will he see in the dark?" Emma asks once they start on a trail toward the outermost limits of Regina's property. "Should we bring a flashlight or something?" She suggests. The full moon may be bright, but once they move away from the house that is all the light they will have. Emma doubts mere moonlight would be enough for the horse to see even two feet in front of him.

"His eyes will adjust, bringing a lantern would only impede his sight." Regina promises as they pass a garden with a massive stone fountain.

Emma doesn't comment on the guards that follow on some golf-cart-like vehicles. She swallows hard and tries to tramp down the burgeoning guilt. It was Emma that insisted they have a night alone together in Costa Rica. _It was my fault the attack happened at all_. Emma will never complain about the security detail again. Although she doubts any of them would be able to dispatch with the bad guys the way Regina did.

"Hold on tight." Regina whispers into the night once Emma has found her rhythm with the horse. Regina was sure Emma would be a quick study, she had seen the woman's hips in action many times before.

Emma grips the leather straps tighter and instinctively leans forward. Regina makes a clicking sound with her mouth and Domingo immediately moves into a trot.

The wind blows through Emma's long blonde hair, and Regina circles her arms around her waist in order to stay seated. Emma can't help but smirk. She loves this feeling of control. It has managed to evade her for the previous months she has shared with Regina - but now the power is all hers.

Emma mimics the sound Regina made and sends Domingo into a healthy gallop. Regina holds on tighter, but doesn't tell her to slow down despite being concerned about Emma's brain banging around in her skull. She trusts Emma to know her own limitations, as hard as that is for Regina.

The French countryside flies by them as they ride. The draft horse covers long tracts of land with each graceful leap. Emma's heart thumps hard in her chest and her blood courses with reinvigorated fervor. The gardens fall away and are replaced by groupings of trees with exposed roots. Emma considers slowing down, but despite Domingo's huge stature he dodges the obstacles with little effort.

"Turn here," Regina presses against Emma's back after several minutes of racing. Even through all the thick material Emma can feel the warmth of Regina's body and it adds to her exhilaration.

"How do I turn," Emma asks after a few seconds of bewilderment.

Regina keeps her left hand fastened around Emma's waist and tugs on the reigns gently with her right. Domingo responds immediately and heads in the new direction.

"Wow," Emma's jaw drops at the sight and Domingo slows to a walk when Regina commands. "This is amazing." She comments with wide eyes. A slow moving creek runs along side them for as far as Emma can see. With the moon hanging high in the sky, and the rolling hills beyond the other side of the creek, it looks more like a painting than real life. It all has such an ethereal quality Emma can't even comprehend how places like this actually exist. If she were Regina she would never want to leave. There is such peace here.

Regina holds Emma in a tight embrace as Domingo takes them back to the stables at a unhurried pace.

"I've missed you so much. . . more than you know." Regina's voice is a husky whisper in Emma's ear. She takes in the scent of her hair and the sweetness of her skin. "I love you." Regina sighs so quietly Emma is hardly sure she's heard her correctly. Emma can't speak. All she can do is close her eyes and melt into Regina's arms. Since the night she found out about Regina's nature she has doubted the veracity of Regina's previous "I love you," but this one was unsolicited and Emma can feel the truth in her heart.

Emma turns her head to look at Regina. Her gaze shifting between dark amber eyes and ruby lips. The words stick in Emma's throat, but Regina can see them in her eyes and shifts her hips to reach Emma's lips. They kiss without the sadness that weighed down their previous exchange. This is raw and honest and it sends Emma's head reeling.

"Come on Domingo," Emma pulls on the reigns now desperate for access to all of Regina, not just her lips.

* * *

><p>"It was nice to meet you." Emma smiles as she rubs Domingo's head and wishes him a good night. "I'll bring you an apple tomorrow." She promises with a final scratch of his nose. Emma nods at the stone faced guards standing on either side of the stable door. They might not respond, but Emma wants to show her gratitude anyway.<p>

Regina's hand finds its way into Emma's once more as they take the stone path up to the estate. Emma wishes she could stop time and live in this moment forever. To bask in the shimmering moonlight holding Regina's hand, with all their troubles hundreds of miles away.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you have a castle?" Emma asks taking in the structure. It's imposing even through the backdoor. "Does it come complete with a dungeon?" She asks jokingly as they reach the house.

"Maybe," Regina says with a raised eyebrow and dangerous smirk. "If your lucky, perhaps you'll find out." She finishes while holding open the door for Emma to pass.

"Can I fix you something m'lady?" A young English girl greets them at the door and directs her question toward Emma.

"No, thank you. Just some water maybe." Emma sputters still processing Regina's words, and imagining what her dungeon would look like. Emma's foray into S&M has only consisted of a botched attempt to blindfold her ex-girlfriend. _But Regina. . . in leather_. A shiver runs down Emma's spine and straight to her pants.

The girl reappears in a flash holding a large glass of water, which Emma drains in two seconds flat and returns.

"Thanks," She smiles again and the girl turns to Regina. Before she can ask, Regina shakes her head and gives her an odd look that Emma doesn't catch. Her mind is still too distracted by Mistress Regina. . . or maybe Submissive Regina.

"We are going to retire for the evening. Please ensure _everyone_ understands that we are not to be disturbed." Regina ushers Emma down the corridor and up the steps to their little private enclave in the immense chateau. They pass several suited men buzzing about the manor. _Doesn__'__t anyone sleep around here_, Emma thinks before realizing that evening is probably primetime in a house full of vampires.

Regina's private wing is quiet though.

"Did you enjoy it?" Regina asks when they stop in front of Emma's door.

"I did. It was incredible." Emma smiles brightly. Her heart begins to race as if this were the first time she had spent an evening with Regina.

"You can ride him whenever you like, just make sure Roberto is the one to ready him. He can show you the basics." Regina doesn't specify that she means Emma can ride Domingo during the day, but the message is received nonetheless.

"I'd rather wait and ride him with you." Emma bites her bottom lip hesitantly and Regina resists the urge to dive into them. Instead Regina steps in closer.

Emma's eyes scan down to Regina's plump lips being moistened by her own tongue. She can't help noticing that Regina looks starved and wonders if she's thinking about drinking her blood. The notion should frighten her, but instead it sends her heart pumping and the heat in her body soaring.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Regina's voice is husky and dripping with sultry promises.

"Maybe," Emma manages to play it cool despite not wanting to be apart from Regina. "Will you be with me in the morning?" She asks, her eyes betraying her hope.

"You have my word." Regina promises before closing the small gap between her mouth and Emma's lips. The kiss is restrained and gentle. Regina is afraid of what might happen if she unleashes the full force of her need.

"Okay," Emma whispers breathlessly. "Let me get my bag." She tears herself away for just as long as it takes to grab her things and return to Regina's side.

As soon as they open the door to Regina's room, the toucan comes flying toward them and lands on Emma's shoulder in order to greet her excitedly.

"Even the birds find you irresistible." Regina comments with a raised eyebrow and feigned jealousy.

"What's his name anyway." Emma asks while petting the soft feathers on his back.

"I don't believe he has a name. Perhaps you should give him one." Regina smiles as she takes her nightgown from her drawer and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. They may not have ridden for very long, but Regina doesn't want to go to bed smelling like Domingo.

"What's your name little guy?" Emma asks the bird who is snuggling into the nape of her neck while making a loud chattering sound with his throat. "You kinda look like a Steven," She mutters aloud while evaluating his face.

"Emma," Regina calls from the bathroom.

"Yeah," She responds still cuddling the bird while she walks toward Regina's voice. "Oh," She says quietly to herself. She can see Regina's naked silhouette in the steamy shower glass. "See you later Steven," Emma deposits the bird hastily on his perch near the large living room window and closes the door to Regina's bedroom so he can't mistake her eyeballs for grapes when she's sleeping. "Coming!" Emma calls as she struggles to pull off Regina's riding boots and the rest of her equestrian get up.

Clothing forms a messy trail behind Emma as she heads for the bathroom, but when she reaches the shower, she stops in awe of Regina once more. She is nothing short of a tribute to Amphitrite. Her raven hair wet and slicked back only exposes the flawless beauty of her face. But there are scars, Emma realizes seeing Regina with new eyes. She wants to ask about the one on her lip. The one that makes her smile all the more precious and hard-won. She wants to know about the indentation on the back of her left calf. _Was it from a sword piercing her skin during battle?_ But Emma doesn't have the nerve to ask her such things. Even with everything they have been through it seems far too intimate yet.

"The water will get cold," Regina warns playfully as Emma gawks at her naked flesh.

Emma pulls off her boyshorts and bra before throwing them haphazardly behind her. She steps into the warm water and Regina's waiting lips. Every inch of skin that touches Regina feels electrified. Her hands run down Regina's back and pull her in closer. She can't get her close enough. Regina's fingers tangle in blonde tresses.

New emotions mix with joy and arousal. _Safety_. _Home_. This is where they belong. The centuries have risen and fallen to give them this. The weight of the realization is strong, and Regina has to pull away to breathe. Emma's eyes are already heavy with unshed tears and they collide into each other again. There are no words for this. They transcend language and even time itself. All they can do is cling to each other and hope to express the depth of their love. . . to share the burden of old wounds and find refuge in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" Emma asks after having pulled on a white camisole and blue stripped undies in preparation for bed. She would have happily gone to bed naked, but Regina slipped on a silk nightgown, and Emma didn't want to be crass.<p>

"I don't lay in bed very often." Regina explains while walking toward Emma and joining her at the foot of the bed. "You pick." She adds in an uncharacteristic relinquishment of control.

"I like to be close to the door." Emma says with a shrug. Regina nods her head without a word and slides in to the side farthest from the door and the windows.

It's difficult for someone of Regina's age to say that they haven't done something before, but the fact remains that Regina has never gone to bed with anyone before this. Certainly she has had sex, but she has never partaken in this intimate exercise with anyone. Not even before she was turned. A flutter builds in stomach, but her face doesn't give away her jitters.

_Wow_. Emma thinks as she takes in the sight of Regina in bed. She's never seen Regina without make-up before, but isn't shocked to discover that she is even more breathtaking like this.

Regina pulls back the covers on Emma's side of the bed, and Emma doesn't hesitate to climb in.

The room is quiet but for the distant sounds of insects chirping and the occasional howl from what Emma imagines are Regina's giant dogs. They lay together. Their faces just inches apart, but instead of reigniting the passions stoked during their shower, Regina begins to gently stroke Emma's face and hair.

The green of Emma's eyes are surrounded by a blueish halo and Regina finds herself easily captivated by them. It's as if Emma's eyes are a different color every time she looks into them. Like shifting desert sands, revealing a new secret each time the wind blows.

Emma nestles in closer and tangles her legs with Regina's as her hands find Regina's waist. She lets herself bask in Regina's affection. Her muscles relax as the tips of Regina's fingers find her bare arm. By the time Emma has snuggled in and under Regina's chin, she has drifted off to sleep.

A strange fullness fills Regina's chest as she runs her palm along Emma's back. She pulls the down comforter up and over Emma's shoulders while counting the seconds between Emma's exhales. She loves the warmth of Emma's breath on her chest. _What a strange thing_. Regina thinks. _To love the way someone takes oxygen into their lungs_. Regina would be skeptical of such a thing if it weren't happening to her.

The rhythmic pattern of Emma's breathing and the warmth of her body causes Regina to close her eyes for just a moment. She has been unusually tired lately, and she hopes these moments are what she needs to gain back her full strength. Perhaps Emma had taken a part of her soul with her, and now that she's returned Regina can be whole again.

Despite never have slept since the day she was turned, and believing the same to be impossible, Regina's mind floats away into a dream as her arms go slack while still holding Emma's slumbering body.

"_Can I come with you mother?" Young Regina asks the woman only slightly taller than her. _

"_You have more important things to do my child." Her mother's eyes are dark and loving. The lines etched in her skin reveal how often her face creases from laughing. From singing. From greeting every stranger with kindness. "You will be a great cacique soon." She reminds as if Regina weren't well aware. _

"_Why should I learn to fight anyway?" Regina asks for the third time. She would much rather be herb gathering with her mother than practice wielding her bow and arrows. "It is just as important to be a healer." She adds. _

"_Yes," Her mother nods accepting her daughter's point. "But when the enemies come, you must lead your warriors. How can you command that which you cannot do yourself?" She asks taking a basket and the other items she needs to collect the herbs. _

"_Can't I come with you? Just today?" Regina asks with wide mahogany eyes evoking a sigh from her mother. _

"_Just today then." Her mother acquiesces without further battle. When Regina sets her mind to something there is no use in trying to dissuade her. _

"_You'll be late for your lesson." Regina's father comes in to hear the last part of their exchange. _

_Regina regards her father with respect. Even if he weren't their chief, his tall stature and muscled frame is imposing and would compel reverence just the same. There is nothing to hide the marks of battle littered on his body, save for swatch of fabric over his groin. The feathers and beads laced around his raven hair further denote his position amongst the others. All together it would be impossible to think him an ordinary villager. _

"_Yes father," Regina nods and wastes no more time in pulling her long wooden bow from it's place behind the door. _

"_Or," His deep voice stops Regina in her tracks. "We could both accompany your mother on her task." His full lips part into a smile and Regina drops her bow so she can wrap her arms around his neck in loving gratitude. _

"_Let's go, you two are already slowing me down." Her mother says in jest as she pulls a colorful blanket over her back before walking out into the hot Caribbean sun. Her fair skin would otherwise burn instantly if not guarded from the direct sunlight. Regina and her father follow, but their skins are already dark and accustomed to regular exposure, so it doesn't bother them when the sun gives it's mid-afternoon greeting. _

_Together the three walk happily from their large hut on the hill down to the wooded area below. Villagers stop and bow as they come upon their chief. Regina watches as her parents greet most by name and wish all blessings onto their families and harvest. _

_Once they were alone in the patch of land Regina's mother uses to plant her medicinal herbs and roots, she regales them with stories of Regina's father as a youth. Of his many failed attempts to court her. They laugh until the sun melts away. On their way home they deliver their haul to the many healers scattered around the main stretch of village. _

As Regina relives the happiest day of her mortal life, the sun rises through large open windows. The curtains remain undrawn as Regina forbade anyone from coming near her room once Emma arrived. And so, the sun's soft pink light peeks over the French countryside and seeps into the expanse of Regina's bedroom while the vampire queen sleeps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! You're the best! So for those of you who follow me on tumblr, you can see the results of the name the Toucan contest, which also turned into the name the horse contest. lol. Hope you enjoy! **


	14. Chapter 14

_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one_

"Undisclosed Desires" by Muse

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Fourteen**

The soft orange sunrise filters through the room as Regina sleeps, her arms still wrapped around Emma's body.

Emma rolls to her other side after her subconscious registers that her hand has gone numb under the weight of her own body. Her flesh tingles with the rush of blood flow and the discomfort awakens her enough to remember that it's Regina's body at her back. Those are Regina's soft exhales on her shoulder blade. Contentment fills her heart as the hazy morning light kisses Emma's eyelids gently and she returns to her original position with her back facing the window in order to get away from the light.

_She kept her promise_, Emma thinks, still mostly asleep as she nestles further into Regina's neck seeking refuge from the ever intrusive sunlight.

_Sunlight_. The word bounces around in the back of her mind like a maddened bull trying escape his enclosure. _Sunlight_. The thought refuses to let her drift back to sleep.

"_Fuck_!" Emma's eyes snap open and she scrambles to get free of the sheets tangled around her extremities. "Regina!" Emma shrieks as she wills her body out of the bed. Everything is moving in slow motion like she were trying to sprint along the deep sea floor. It's hard to focus on anything, but she can see the long angry red marks forming on Regina's exposed forearm.

_She's going to burst into flames!_ Emma thinks remembering how it looked when vampires "met the sun" on True Blood. _Oh my God_, she panics while her brain struggles to give her body the right commands.

"Wake up!" Emma shakes Regina's body before finally leaping out of the bed and pulling the heavy drapes mounted on either side of the three huge windows in Regina's bedroom closed. It feels like an hour has passed by the time Emma shuts out every ray of light and returns to Regina's side.

"Regina _please_!" Emma screams nervously as she tries to rile the other woman awake. _Am I too late?_ Emma thinks in abject horror when Regina doesn't respond to her frenzied calls.

_Eugenia_! Emma remembers the device the older woman gave her the night before, and dashes to her bag to find the jeans she'd arrived in.

"Emma?" Regina jolts up in bed. Her keen eyesight spots Emma squatting in the corner pulling clothing out of her bag like a deranged chimpanzee in the pitch-black room.

"Regina!" Emma rushes back to her, leaping over the headboard and clamoring up the huge king sized bed to get to Regina's side. "Are you okay? The sun! And you wouldn't wake up! And you were going to explode from the exposure!" Emma's words tremble on her lips. Her heart is beating too fast and it makes it hard to think much less speak.

"I'm fine," Regina promises, although her head is still woozy and her skin is awash in painful burns that are healing slowly. Very slowly. "I'm not going to immolate before your very eyes." She continues trying to sound calm despite her discomfort.

"Oh God," Emma gasps with both hands over her mouth. "You're not going to glitter are you?" She asks in fear.

"What?" Regina pushes the covers back and away from her body so she can sits up with her legs folded beneath her. "Why would I glitter?" She ask now processing what Emma has asked. "I have the equivalent of erythropoietic protoporphyria. It's an allergy to the sun so to speak." Regina explains calmly as the last vestiges of pain ease from her body.

"Can you die from it?" Emma needs to know what she's dealing with. "Do you have an EpiPen or something?" She asks ready to run out for whatever Regina needs.

"No," Regina laughs. "It has already passed." She leans over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. "See?" She holds out her unblemished arm for Emma to inspect in the new light.

Emma runs her fingertips lightly over the area where the burns had been. There is not a single sign of them now.

"It's a genetic defect. The younger ones are showing weaker and weaker reactions to the sun with every new generation. In a hundred years or so the new vampires may not even be bothered by it at all." Regina can't conceal the hope in her voice. It's a punishment like no other to be shut out of daylight.

"Does it hurt?" Emma asks, her brow furrowed with evident concern.

"Yes," Regina admits. "This is why I try to avoid the sun altogether. Though it is possible for me to venture out if I cover myself completely, it's hardly worth the trouble and it's extremely uncomfortable." She explains.

"But what happens if you do stay out?" Emma is still afraid of the worst case scenario.

"My skin will burn. It will form blisters and become very painful." She responds honestly. "But, as soon as I can find shade I will begin to heal and be back to normal in a matter of minutes." Regina's lips form a smile but her eyes fail to hide her fear. She used to heal in a matter of seconds, but since the attack in Costa Rica her body doesn't respond the way it used to. "Feeding also accelerates the healing process." She adds for the sake of full disclosure.

"Drinking blood you mean?" Emma asks despite her fear of sounding stupid. She doesn't want to make any assumptions about a world she knows so little about.

Regina closes her eyes for a moment as she nods.

Emma immediately remembers the way Regina looked dripping with blood and spitting out the throat of the man she'd killed. It was savage and terrifying. Emma shifts uncomfortably on the bed. She's afraid to ask, but she has to know what the feeding is like and whether it is as brutal as she imagines.

"Is it always so. . . violent? The feeding I mean. Is it like what you did to those men?" Emma asks hesitantly and her gaze drops to her own lap. The adrenaline that had dissipated once she knew Regina was safe is back with a vengeance.

"No," Regina takes Emma's hand in hers. "It's nothing like that. What you saw was a fight not a feeding." She adds trying to dispel Emma's fears.

"Alight, so what is it like then?" Emma asks instantly relieved.

"Well, for one, feeding will never end in any injury to the human unless something goes wrong, which is very rare." She explains straightaway.

"Wrong like what?" Emma asks with curiosity in her huge blue-green eyes.

"If the person is a hemophiliac, or has some other physical ailment that would impede the body's natural ability to heal, then things could become dangerous." She replies honestly. "An experienced individual would know to avoid persons with these maladies, but a young one may not."

"So if the human is healthy," Emma pauses to brace herself for the rest of the story. "Then what is it like?"

Regina's eyebrow rises suggestively before responding.

"Do you remember our last evening in Paris?" She asks rhetorically and doesn't wait for Emma's answer. "How it felt to have the music run through you and connect to the very fiber of your being?" Regina's voice drops an octave and becomes husky as she speaks.

Emma merely nods. The heat in her body rising due to Regina's sensuous tone.

"And when the music was inside of you, and you felt my hungry mouth against your skin, and your body began to ache for me. To yearn for more than just the touch of my lips. Do you remember that?" Regina asks leaning forward, sex dripping out of every pore.

Emma nods again. Her eyes slip closed and she remembers the open air amphitheater. The string quartet playing furiously, and Regina. Regina whispering in her ear. Explaining the piece and igniting Emma's body with painful desire.

Emma finds herself on her back in Regina's bed as Regina crawls slowly over her body and comes to rest her lips against Emma's neck.

"That's what it's like." Regina purrs. "It is being driven to the edge over and over until you beg for release. And when it comes," Regina stops to flick her tongue over Emma's parted lips. "It is pleasure like no other. Pure white heat coursing through your veins." Regina takes Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and pulls hard eliciting a moan and causing Emma's hips to writhe under Regina.

"Does it hurt?" Emma's groans. Her hands find the soft flesh of Regina's back underneath her silky nightgown.

"Only if you want it to." Regina whispers as she parts Emma's thighs and takes her place between them.

Emma's eyes roll to the back of her skull and Regina grinds into her increasingly wet center. Her brain tries to formulate thought, but all she can produce is visceral lust.

"Do you want to bite me?" Emma moans as Regina's tongue passes over her carotid artery which pulsates harder with each passing second.

"Yes," Regina admits. Her eyes darkening as her pupils begin to enlarge.

"On one condition." Emma manages to break through the wanton haze and pulls Regina's head up by grabbing the back of her hair. Regina doesn't respond but merely waits for the terms she is sure to agree to. "I don't want you to drink from anyone but me." She says with a narrowed gaze.

Regina's eyes complete their change and amber disappears into black. Her mouth curves into a dangerous grin and Emma can see the sharp points at the end of her teeth. Regina lunges forward and Emma braces herself for the pain. But instead of a bite, she feels the warmth of Regina's tongue and the passionate kiss of her lips. Emma begins to untangle her fingers from Regina's hair, but is stopped before she can remove her hand. Regina places her hand over Emma's and curls her fingers once more. Emma makes a tighter fist in Regina's hair and pulls her in hard against her neck.

Regina leaves a dark purple mark behind Emma's ear as she continues down Emma's chest. The cotton material of Emma's camisole falls away easily when Regina rips it from her body. The seems tear open and reveal Emma's soft fair skin. She gasps at the sensation of being suddenly topless. The power Regina possess is nothing short of exhilarating, and she stares at her with ever heightening desire.

Emma watches as Regina's blunt fingernails run over her flesh, goosebumps forming everywhere they pass. When they run over the stiffening point of her nipple, Emma can't stop the guttural sound that explodes from her chest. Regina glances up at her - wicked grin firmly in place.

Emma sucks in her breath as Regina bends to take the hardened flesh between her lips. She only exhales when Regina's tongue makes contact instead of her teeth. The anticipation builds low in Emma's abdomen as she awaits the bite that has yet to come. Regina's relentless teasing becomes unbearable, and Emma grinds against her more desperately to ease her need. Regina continues her languid assault as if unaware of Emma's desperation. Without giving Emma's overly sensitive breast a break, the tips of Regina's fingers flutter over Emma's belly button and down to where Emma is already dripping with desire.

"_Fuck_," Emma cries when she feels Regina's hand wedge between their bodies and press against her. "Please," She begs. Regina's mouth finally relents, but not without leaving the most exquisitely painful soreness.

"So eager." Regina notes, her dark eyes giving away her excitement at Emma's impatience. Emma can't find it in her to respond. She doesn't want to need this as badly as she does. She can't even protest when Regina rips off her underwear and sends them sailing across the room. She just wants Regina inside of her making her feel things only Regina has ever made her feel.

Regina moistens her lips before diving into Emma's mouth once more. Emma hungrily devours Regina's kiss, slipping her tongue passed Regina's parted lips. It's Regina's turn to moan when Emma runs her tongue over the sharp points of her fangs. Regina's fingers move down Emma's center to discover just how badly she wants her. Emma kisses Regina harder as her fingers tease Emma's clit. Her touch is too light to provide any satisfaction, and Emma is growing more and more desperate.

"Please," Emma begs again, but it's no use. Regina appears intent on driving her insane.

Ignoring Emma's pleas, Regina continues her long unhurried strokes. Every brush over Emma's clit is agonizing. All Emma wants is more pressure. Just a little more friction and she can start the climax that is already so close.

Emma's fist in Regina's hair tightens and pulls to get her lover's attention. "No more teasing," Emma growls. She can't withstand Regina's tepid pace a moment longer.

Regina's answer is a wry grin. She leaves a soulful kiss on Emma's lips before starting her decent down Emma's tense and trembling body.

"You're so beautiful," Regina gasps as she takes in the sight of Emma's naked body, as if she hadn't already seen it dozens of times. "So delicious," she adds licking her lips.

Emma throws her head back as soon as Regina's tongue makes contact with her searing hot pussy.

"Fuck yes!" She moans, pulling Regina's head in closer. Regina finally capitulates, taking in the hardened flesh of Emma's clit and sucking it hard the way she knows Emma loves. Almost immediately Emma's body begins to quiver, forcing Regina to pull back in order to put off her orgasm. Emma nearly cries at the loss, but Regina's skillful tongue is replaced by her equally talented fingers.

"Don't move," Regina warns as her tongue runs the length of Emma's inner thigh and her fingers alternate between teasing Emma's entrance with shallow thrusts and circling over her clit. Each turn of Regina's wrist brings Emma closer and closer to the edge.

Emma nods hastily, her eyes shut as tight as humanly possible. It takes all of her focus not to come all over Regina right now. Regina's oral ministrations slow when she finds what she's been looking for. She can feel Emma's pulse through her long saphenous vein where her inner thigh begins. The beat grows stronger against Regina's tongue luring her in with it's melodic rhythm, like a tribal drum chanting her name.

"_Shit_!" Emma screams when Regina's razor-sharp fangs plunge deep into her flesh, but she is careful not to jerk away. The pain quickly turns to a throbbing heat as Regina takes long draws of blood. "_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_" Emma screams as her body contorts, unable to keep still a moment longer. Emma pushes against Regina's fingers, forcing Regina all the way inside of her. She can't stop the force with which her body shudders with pleasure. Regina manages to slip a second finger into Emma and curls them while continuing her firm thrusts.

Emma loses control of her body as the most intense orgasm she has ever experience breaks loose leaving her, the sheets and Regina all drenched. As her body shakes with tremors like post-earthquake aftershocks, Regina finally lets go and slowly inches up Emma's body before finding her lips.

"Kiss me," Regina demands of a half passed out Emma. Emma can hardly open her eyes, the power of what she just experienced was far too strong and it's left her weak in the best possible way. But she's not too weak to give Regina what she wants. Through hooded green eyes Emma looks into Regina's soft brown ones and she offers her lips up like a prize. Regina's mouth is hot and bears a metallic taste that is not entirely unpleasant.

Regina's kiss is deep and passionate. It reduces Emma to a sleeping puddle in her arms.

Regina can't help but laugh at the light snores emanating from her love. She turns Emma in the bed to lay her head on the pillow and covers her with the blanket. Regina considers sneaking away to get some work done. She is sure Emma is not going to wake any time soon, but something holds her back. She made a promise not to leave Emma alone in a cold empty bed again. So instead Regina removes her silk nightgown. Her body is far too hot for clothing, most of her body is anyway, the patch over her ribs maintains it's icy temperature no matter what she does.

The morning blends into the afternoon as Regina cradles Emma in her arms and wonders how she could ever deserve such a blessing. How she could ever be so content to just be in Emma's presence. She thinks of the dream she had last night, of the sleep she hadn't experienced since taking on her present form. She lets the joyous memories play in her mind until Emma rejoins the land of the living.

* * *

><p>"Please Ruby, you should be here recovering!" Eugenia implores her granddaughter to see reason.<p>

"Granny, I will be fine I promise." Ruby's wavering tone makes her sound much weaker than she actually feels. It doesn't help that she isn't strong enough to hold the phone for herself and her grandmother knows it.

"You nearly died Ruby, is that fact lost on you?!" Eugenia asks while anxiously fidgeting with her apron.

"I know, but I swear that I will be fully recovered in less than a week. There is no sense in making the trip there and all the way back to New York." She adds hoping Granny will see it her way.

"Back to New York!" Eugenia shouts and then remembers herself and brings her voice down to a rushed whisper. "What business do you have in New York?" She demands more quietly.

"Granny someone tried to kidnap me, you don't think we should find out who and for what purpose?" Ruby asks rhetorically. "We are all in danger until we figure this out." She presses.

"But Regina has not-"

"Given the order?" Ruby interjects. She was waiting for her grandmother to bring up the chain of command. "I know Granny, but she's not going to. Not soon enough. I don't know if she's too distracted or overconfident or what, but we can't just wait around for her to do something. Plus, I'm not breaking any rules. I'm just going to find out who's at the bottom of this. Once I know, then I will bring the information to Regina. . . okay? I promise I won't get into any trouble I can't get myself out of." Ruby finishes hoping that she has persuaded her extremely risk averse grandmother.

"Fine," Eugenia sighs after a long pause. "But you listen here Ruby Anne Lucas, if you so much as jaywalk, I'm coming to get you and you will not be able to leave my side ever again, do you understand? If you fail to check in every day I will alert the queen at once of your activities. Do I make myself clear?" Granny's tone makes her sincerity unquestionable.

"I promise to be safe." Ruby vows. She knows her grandmother is not one to make empty threats.

"Then you have my blessing. Please call for help at the first sign of danger. And use your head as well as your gut." She adds trusting that Ruby knows what she's doing.

"I will." She promises before the line goes dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I know a lot of you were waiting for the "feeding" scene, and I hope it didn't disappoint! **


	15. Chapter 15

_I think I'm drowning  
>Asphyxiated<br>I wanna break this spell  
>That you've created<em>

You're something beautiful  
>A contradiction<br>I wanna play the game  
>I want the friction<p>

You will be the death of me

"Time Is Running Out" by Muse

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Fifteen**

Regina's hand feels cool against Emma's hot skin. The thin layer of sweat on her chest vanishes into the Egyptian cotton sheets after Regina pushes her face down on the bed. The strong muscles of Emma's thighs twitch and tremble in relief. Supporting the weight of two was a challenge even for Emma's athletic build. Maybe if it were someone other than Regina she was banging against a wall she would have given in a lot sooner, but Emma's sex ego is too strong to show weakness in Regina's presence.

"Tired?" Regina asks as she runs her hand casually over the back of Emma's thigh.

"Are you?" Emma glances over her shoulder wearing a devilish grin. It's a challenge she knows Regina will accept. Without missing a beat, Regina climbs atop Emma and straddles her naked ass.

"Me?" Regina asks incredulously. "Why, I'm just getting started dear." She finishes, her smudged red smile curling mischievously at one end.

"_Fuck_," Emma groans burying her face in the mattress. Regina grinds slowly and purposefully against Emma's body, leaving the area above Emma's coccyx slick with her arousal.

Each unhurried swing of Regina's hips makes Emma's heart stop beating for a moment and then forces it to pound double time to catch up. Her breath quickens as she struggles to decide whether to moan or scream or maybe cry as her desire rockets to new painful and exhilarating heights. The mattress fills Emma's mouth as she bites down on the edge to keep herself tethered to the present. Regina's perfectly manicured nails dig into the soft flesh of Emma's lower back to allow her core to produce even more pressure at the end of Emma's spine.

It's Regina's turn to sweat as she nears climax while grinding against the top of Emma's ass. What began as merely a little teasing before thoroughly fucking her beloved, has turned into an incredibly thrilling and satisfying exercise.

The heat rises quickly in Regina's body. She lets the hunger rise too despite already having fed yesterday. She knows that she doesn't _need_ to eat again, and yet her fangs sharpen to deadly points nonetheless.

Regina's dark raven hair spills over her shoulder blades as she throws her head back and closes her eyes. She loves to feel the energy build in Emma's body. It's almost as exciting as it's release.

"Turn," Regina demands in the low-pitched voice that lets Emma know her lover has changed. The realization sends a pulse of desire coursing through Emma's body and she moves quickly to flip over onto her back.

Instead of straddling Emma's hips once more, Regina lifts Emma's leg, roughly bringing Emma's calf to rest on her shoulder.

"_Oh fuck. . . Regina,_" The oxygen is sucked out of Emma's lungs when Regina's soaked pussy presses into her own. Regina leans back, her strong abdominal muscles contracting with each quick thrust of her hips.

Emma can't speak. She can't breathe. She has never imagined that anything could feel as good as Regina's hard clit pressing and sliding against her own in this way.

There is little room for teasing now, and Regina sets an increasingly frantic pace. She grips the oak bedpost behind her to steady herself and push harder into Emma.

Emma forces her eyes open. She loves to watch Regina like this – so primal and out of control. She loves her messy hair and flushed cheeks. Her running mascara and skin glistening with hard earned perspiration.

Regina's obsidian eyes return Emma's gaze, her pointed canines gleaming in the candlelight. Regina drags the tip of her tongue over the deadly instruments in a way she knows drives Emma insane. The moans and curses that tumble from Emma's lips prove her right. Regina can't help loving how Emma seems to enjoy her vampire side. At least in the bedroom.

Emma props herself up on one elbow and wraps her free hand around Regina's waist. She needs Regina's thrusts to come more quickly and with significantly more force. Regina responds to Emma's guiding hand and pushes harder and faster into Emma's center. Regina can feel the centuries old wood of her bedpost split under her palm, but she doesn't ease up for a second.

"_Regina_," Emma's voice is little more than a strangled groan but Regina knows exactly what Emma is trying to tell her. She can feel Emma coming hard against her own throbbing pussy. But Emma's orgasm only encourages Regina to continue grinding harder. Regina holds her own climax at bay to prolong the moment. The muscles in her lower back and thighs pull painfully in warning that she can't continue like this indefinitely. Even her superior physique has its limitations.

"_God_. . . _Regina_," Emma screams again, her body shaking as she explodes in another orgasm. Regina knows Emma can't take much more of this, and as her thirst builds, neither can she. Regina lets the growing heat claim her and lurches forward. Emma's leg falls to the side and hooks onto Regina's thigh as she brings her in closer.

Emma's arms fold around Regina's neck as she brings her down into an embrace before her right hand forces it's way between their bodies and finds the hardness of Regina's clit. Regina responds by grinding into Emma's palm and allows her orgasm to grow once more.

"_Take me_," Emma whispers as she exposes her long smooth neck to Regina.

Regina hesitates for a moment. The lustful haze and imposing thirst makes it hard to reason. She hasn't wanted to mark Emma in any visible way, but she can see the veins throbbing under Emma's soft pale skin and the temptation is impossible to resist. She can almost taste her.

"_Please_," Emma moans destroying any resolve Regina could ever hope to muster.

There is a sweetness to Emma that Regina can't describe. As she fills her mouth with life, Regina's body finally succumbs to Emma's rhythmic fingers. She doesn't drink long. Just enough to satisfy but not enough to indulge. She will save that for the next time she is nestled between Emma's thighs.

A satiated Regina crumbles in a heap at Emma's side where they lay holding each other until the candles burn away leaving them in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Who was the first of you?" Emma asks as she runs her fingers lazily through Regina's soft silky hair, the base of which is still humid from her earlier workout.<p>

"There, my dear, is a question that has been asked for ages." Regina responds with a smirk.

"Why. . . Don't you know?" Emma is unable to hide her surprise.

"Do your people not squabble endlessly over creation versus evolution? And even within those schools of thought, are there not hundreds of theories that purport to have _the_ answer?" She asks rhetorically still thoroughly amused by the thought that any being can account for its existence without even the specter of doubt.

"Alright. I get it. Don't be a pain in the ass." Emma answers while playfully smacking the top of Regina's head. "What _theory_ do you subscribe to then?" She asks after pondering the possibilities for a little while.

"I don't know. . ." Regina confesses as she runs her fingertips down Emma's exposed abdomen and around her navel. "I suppose I believe that we are all the progeny of Lilith. That my kind was created contemporaneously by the same hand that brought everything into being." She finishes thoughtfully. It's been many years since Regina contemplated the genesis of life on the planet.

"So, you're a creationist?" Emma asks, laughing at how insane that sounds to her. She never pictured Regina as believing in Adam and Eve, devious serpents or the Garden of Eden. "I kind of thought you were the original vampire." She adds thinking about Sidney's story and whatever swooped in to save Regina from the conquering Spaniards.

"Oh, some do believe that," Regina's tone gives away her position on the matter. "I am the oldest known vampire in this modern age, but even I was created by someone else." Regina shifts to lay her head on Emma's chest. She doesn't like to think about the night she turned – of the darkness that steeled itself to her side – of how the thirst claimed her. She shouldn't have known what to do so instinctively, but she had taken to this form so effortlessly, that it did cause her to sometimes question her nature as compared to others of her kind.

"Why do you all stay hidden from the rest of the world? Why not come out?" Emma asks as she begins running her fingers through Regina's hair once more.

"I did live openly at first when I didn't know any better." Regina laughs recalling her own naivety.

"What happened?" Emma traces the shell of Regina's ear as she speaks.

"No matter how well my interactions with people may have started. Regardless of how I helped them or protected them. Once they saw how I nourished myself, they became afraid. Suddenly I was a monster, or worse a demon sent from hell itself. As if I had not already seen enough of it the day I lost thousands of my people, as a vampire I was forced to recognize the sadistic cruelty of man. The intolerance. The hatred. I have seen your people inflict wholesale slaughter on their own kind. On their brothers and sisters. Cambodia, Poland, Kosovo, Rwanda. Atrocities you could never imagine." Regina takes a long pause as the memories flash in her mind. "What do you think they would do to us? A species separate from your own? No." She shakes her head. "I learned all too quickly that going underground was my only option if I wanted to survive. To thrive." The pain in Regina's voice speaks of dark days and unspeakable horrors.

"But not everyone is bad." Emma's voice cracks at the end when she finally finds the words to speak. How could she ever understand the violence Regina has witnessed first hand. "_I_ accept you, and I'm sure most people would too." The innocence in Emma's words puts a smile on Regina's darkened countenance.

"A person is not bad." Regina corrects. "People en mass are prone to hysteria and blind indiscriminate rage." She explains leaving them both to ponder the weight of Regina's words.

The silence stretches as dawn approaches, but the heavy black curtains keep out any trace of sunlight. Regina concentrates on the soft rise and fall of Emma's chest. The marred twisted ghosts of her past desperately trying to break through to the forefront of her mind.

"So how do vampires make more baby vampires?" Emma asks desperately trying to bring Regina out of the heavy gloom that has settled over them.

Regina's laughter in response to the silly phrasing of Emma's question is unexpected but certainly welcomed.

"Not entirely unlike how you were brought into this world actually." Regina turns onto her stomach so she can look at Emma as they speak. "Only the females can create new life." She explains to a very confused looking Emma. "I have always thought this was Mother Nature's way of keeping our numbers in check just like most other animals. A woman is simply more judicious in her procreation habits." She adds with a smirk.

"How does it work though?" Emma turns onto her side to hold her head in her hand as she listens to Regina explain the vampire reproductive process.

"It is just as painful for us as it is for a woman of your kind." Regina explains. "We must first drain the blood from our prospective progeny bringing them to the brink of death. Sometimes they cross over and they cannot be brought back." She pauses and glances down at the bed for a moment. She may have looked away but Emma saw the flash of pain in her eyes. She had lost someone this way, of that Emma is completely sure. "The mother then replaces the spilled blood with her own leaving just enough to stave off death. It takes at least a full day for the mother and child to recover. Sometimes longer. During that time both are weak and the child is virtually helpless." Regina finishes matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god, that's crazy!" Emma sits up in surprise.

"You can see why we are not in a rush to start the next vampire baby boom." Regina replies with a laugh, but feeling exhausted just from the memory.

"So if only females can make more vampires, then why turn any males at all?" Emma asks after a few moments of processing the new information.

"You sound like one of the Amazons. They tried that all female society too." Regina adds with a grin. "There are some who share that viewpoint, but I am not among them. I believe everything needs a balance. Ying and Yang. Life would be rather boring if we were all the same. Plus some are nice to look at." Regina's eyebrow rises suggestively as she considers some of her male lovers.

"Oh is that so?" Emma asks lunging toward Regina and climbing on top of her nude body.

"I command you to get off of me!" Regina screams as Emma's hands find the most extremely ticklish place under her arms and wiggles her fingers. "I am a queen!" She protests between fits of laughter. She can honestly say she has not been tickled since she was at least five years old, and _should_ find the exercise extremely undignified.

"Yes your majesty." Emma responds in reverence while removing her hands from Regina's sides.

"I didn't tell you to leave." She clarifies pulling Emma back on top of her and kissing her until the grey sadness is excised from her heart. At least for now.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect you to bring him with you." Regina glances toward the large wire cage in Emma's hands as they approach the jet.<p>

"Oh come on Regina, I couldn't leave poor Steven by himself. Who knows when I'll be back to France. I don't want him to get lonely." She explains while the toucan chatters happily in his cage.

"The house remains fully staffed in my absence." Regina reminds her for the third time.

"I know, but it's not the same. He loves me." She explains while gesturing toward her feathered friend. "Who else is going to cuddle with him, hmm?" Emma asks positive she has stumped Regina this time. Regina waves dismissively signaling her surrender.

Emma smiles at Steven triumphantly. _Wait till she finds out you have to stay in the penthouse._ Emma thinks remembering that there are no pets allowed in her building.

The trio climbs the narrow steps up to Regina's private black jet and Angel Eyes takes Steven's cage from Emma before depositing him in Regina's private room. The Doublemint Twins don't greet Emma nearly as warmly.

"So why do they hate me?" Emma asks once they're alone.

"Who dear?" Regina inquirers while typing away on her smart phone.

"Your twin assassins over there." Emma whispers now that the dynamic duo has returned to the plane.

"Why do you think they hate you?" Regina chuckles without looking up from the email she is writing.

"Uh," Emma side-eyes Regina like she's crazy. "How could you think anything else?" She asks genuinely surprised at the question. "They never speak to me. Like _ever_. And they always look at me like they're waiting for me to steal something." She adds.

"Just like people are different, so are we." Regina laughs. "I admit not everyone is open minded and well, would you talk to something you consider a meal?" Regina asks while trying to suppress her amusement at Emma's horrified expression. "There is nothing to worry about." She adds after noticing Emma has gone white as a sheet and is likely wondering when she might be dinner for her guards. "They would never harm you." She promises much more seriously. She hadn't meant to frighten Emma, and in retrospect regrets making light of her concern.

"_How do you know?!_" Emma whispers while keeping her eyes trained on the back of matching shinny bald heads.

"Because any injury caused to you is an injury to me." Regina sounds genuine, but Emma isn't buying it.

"_Yeah right, I probably look like some kind of juicy cheeseburger for vampires!_" She whispers while on the verge of a panic attack. It hadn't occurred to her that any of the vamps in Regina's employ would think any differently about humans than Regina does.

"I promised you that no harm would _ever_ come to you while you're with me. Adrian and Nicholas are my most loyal sons. They will protect your life as they protect mine." Regina promises while leaning over to give a stunned Emma a kiss on the cheek.

_Sons_? It takes Emma a minute to wrap her head around the new information, and in her silence the pilot comes over the loudspeaker to announce the itinerary.

"I believe we are waiting for Sidney." Regina places her hand over Angel Eyes' arm as he passes them while preparing for take off.

"Not to worry Miss Mills, he informed us that he has made alternate travel planes while in Paris." The young man's blue eyes practically sparkle as he speaks.

Regina nods in agreement but her face betrays her surprise.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks instantly noticing something is off. She will worry about the possibility of becoming a stepmother to vampires later.

"Nothing dear," Regina smiles and sits back in her chair. Emma is unconvinced but doesn't press the issue. If Regina wants to tell her what's wrong she will.

Emma and Steven both doze off within minutes of reaching the cruising altitude, but Regina's mind is unable to find rest. She can't imagine why Sidney would not only make other travel arrangements back to New York, but also fail to inform her about it. Regina usually has to pry Sidney off her back. This is very out of character for him indeed. Regina reaches into the pocket of her royal blue blazer for her phone.

_Where are you?_ Regina's message is immediately met with an alert indicating that her message failed to send. She tries again and then a third time. _His phone is shut off_. Regina decides leaning her head back.

_What the fuck are you up to Sidney_? She thinks while the possibilities amass in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and following (extra special thank you for the reviews!) **


	16. Chapter 16

_Bright is the moon high in starlight_

_Chill is the air cold as steel tonight_

_We shift_

_Call of the wild_

_Fear in your eyes_

_It's later than you realized_

_Shape shift nose to the wind_

_Shape shift feeling I've been_

_Move swift all senses clean_

_Earth's gift back to the meaning of life_

"_Of Wolf and Man" _by Metallica

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Sixteen**

"She lives!" Emma exclaims in gleeful surprise as Ruby lets herself into Regina's New York penthouse suite.

"Look who's talking!" Ruby counters, setting down her black motorcycle helmet on the large round table in the foyer. "Have you and My Queen finally come up for air?" She adds with a huge knowing smile.

"Well every now and again I give her a break." Emma jokes, coughing to try and hide the blush rushing over her cheeks. "It's so good to see you. How are you?" She asks after greeting her friend with a long warm hug. She has talked to Ruby over the phone regularly, but hasn't seen her in person since before her attack nearly four months ago. Until this very moment Emma was secretly afraid that perhaps Ruby was hiding the extent of her injuries, but as far as Emma can tell, she looks the same as always.

"All healed up!" Ruby promises, knowing full well what Emma wants to know. She steps back and pulls open her black leather jacket so Emma can see she really is all in one piece.

"You don't have any pain or anything?" Emma asks still amazed by Ruby's miraculous recovery. According to everyone in Regina's camp Ruby had sustained seriously life-threatening injuries.

"A stiff shoulder when it rains but nothing too bad." She says with another megawatt smile. "How about you? What's new?"

As if on cue, Steven comes flying in through the room nearly taking off Ruby's head with his huge brightly colored beak.

"What the fuck!" Ruby yells as she dives down to avoid the areal attack.

"Steven!" Emma screams chasing after the squawking bird. "I'm so sorry he's never done that!" She swears while trying to get her hands on the toucan.

"Jesus fuck!" Ruby covers her head when Steven takes another stab at decapitating her.

"Miss Swan?" Two staff-members materialize to aid Emma as she tries frantically to get Steven under control.

"It's fine! I've got him!" She shouts from behind the curtains were Steven has become partially ensnared. The pair runs over to help anyway while Ruby remains behind the couch sneering her warning. Between the three of them they manage to wrangle the bird into his cage and avoid any fatalities

"I'm so sorry Ruby. He honestly never acts like that. He's usually so friendly!" Emma fixes her hair into a ponytail as she nears where Ruby is standing and straightening herself up.

"Well," Ruby pulls at her sleeves to get them back in place. "I can have that effect on animals sometimes." She jokes trying to rid herself of the anxiety the previous moment caused.

"What?" Emma asks with a confused laugh. "Why?" She continues after a beat. Her eyes betraying her concern that Ruby isn't kidding.

"Regina didn't . . ." Ruby swallows hard to move the lump forming in her throat. "She didn't tell you?" Ruby pushes through the immovable mass, but by that time it's more of a realization than a question.

"Tell me what?" Emma asks - half annoyed that there is yet another thing she doesn't know, and half concerned about what this new information might be.

"Why don't we sit." Ruby gestures toward the couch. Her red lips quirked in an uneasy smile. She was so sure Regina would have told her by now, but should have figured that her boss would value her privacy.

"Ruby you're kind of freaking me out." Emma admits before sitting on the very edge of the sofa. Leaving herself able to sprint at the drop of a hat.

"I'm different." Ruby states the now obvious.

"But you said you weren't like Regina." Emma picks through shattered memories from the night in Costa Rica.

"I'm not!" Ruby sits on the farthest end of the couch hoping to reduce her threat level. "But I'm not like you either." She continues quietly while picking at the cuticle around her fingernails.

Emma suddenly feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. She hadn't expected to know every truth in Regina's secret world, but she didn't think something like this would be kept from her. She doesn't know what to say and the uncomfortable silence builds quickly between them.

"What are you then?" Emma asks, her heart thumping as she waits for everything she knows about Ruby to turn to dust in her mouth.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." Ruby admits quietly. The fear of rejection hanging heavy on her shoulders. Ruby can tell by Emma's stiff posture and furrowed brow that she is growing agitated. This is _not_ what Ruby planned to do today.

Emma regards her friend for several moments. She asks herself if knowing something new about Ruby could change her affection for her. Her mind runs through the possibilities and nothing makes her recoil in fear. Nothing can change how much she cares for Ruby, or how much she trusts her. Emma swallows down her frustration at being left out of the loop and Ruby's untruth by omission.

"I won't be," Emma scoots forward until she lands next to her fidgeting buddy. "I could never be afraid of you." She promises while taking Ruby's hand in hers. "So come on - out with it." Emma forces a smile and waits for Ruby to make eye contact.

The room grows impossibly hot as Ruby struggles to make her mouth move. She hates every part of this, but at least Emma already knows about vampires, which are a way bigger threat to her than werewolves. At least Ruby doesn't eat people for lunch. Not literally anyway.

"Ruby, you can tell me. I promise." Emma repeats trying to coax the truth from Ruby's trembling lips.

After several deep breaths Ruby finds the strength. Her words pour from her quickly as if she might lose her nerve otherwise. "I'm a werewolf," she admits with her eyes tightly shut. She only starts to open them when she realizes Emma hasn't jerked away from her.

"A werewolf?" Emma repeats to herself after a few moments of mulling it over. "Seriously?" She asks now wondering if maybe Ruby is pulling her leg.

"Yep," Ruby answers simply, her uncomfortable smile hanging lopsided on her face.

"What are we talking here. . . like Michael J. Fox circa 1985 werewolf or Underworld: Rise of the Lycans werewolf?" Emma asks with a quirked eyebrow. Six months ago she would have been shocked at such a claim, and perhaps written it off as outlandish and seriously questioned her friend's sanity, but right now she isn't shocked. She's not horrified. She's not disconcerted or blown away.

"More like True Blood werewolf." Ruby answers after finding the closest corresponding pop culture reference.

Emma stares at Ruby for a moment. It doesn't take long to decide that if she can be in love with a vampire she sure as fuck can be best friends with a werewolf, and brings Ruby's tense body into a hug.

"Aren't vampires and werewolves supposed to hate each other though?" Emma asks as she releases Ruby.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Ruby comments skeptically unable to even process the question. No one has ever just believed her before and no one has ever continued chatting with her as if nothing had changed.

"What do you eat?" Emma asks seemingly ignoring her comment.

"Uh," Ruby scratches the back of her head. "Wild game usually. But sometimes just raw steak or something if I can't hunt." She looks down as she speaks. She can't help being ashamed of her wild side in front of a human.

"Do you eat people?" Emma leans back on the sofa as she asks.

"No!" Ruby nearly jumps to her feet at the thought. "Of course not!" She has killed out of necessity but never for food.

"Then," Emma looks into Ruby's wild blue eyes. "Why the hell would I not take this well?" She continues, feeling like an old hand at the supernatural spectacle that is her life. "I do wish you would have told me sooner though. . . that you would have trusted me to understand." She finishes with a dim smile.

"I'm sorry Emma. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, but I guess I was worried it would change our friendship." She admits welling up into tears. Ruby has never had a friendship with a human. Not one where she could be her true self anyway, and Emma's acceptance and love overwhelms her.

"Alright enough of that!" Emma shakes Ruby out of her emotional state and pushes down her own feelings as well. It's good to have a friend. A real one. "So why doesn't Steven like you?" Emma suddenly remembers how this conversation came about to begin with.

"He senses my wolf." Ruby says with a giggle but doesn't comment on the bird's ridiculous name. "He probably thought I was a threat to you. He's a brave little guy I'll give him that. All it would take is one snap of my jaws and-"

"Ruby don't you dare!" Emma shrieks in horror. "Don't you dare eat my bird!" She continues frantically, her body flooding with adrenaline.

"Not to worry," Ruby chuckles. "I wouldn't hurt him. "_Red_ might, but I wouldn't let that happen." Emma can see something in Ruby change when she says that name. Her inner light somehow darkened.

"Red?" Emma asks hesitantly.

"That's what I call my wolf. But honestly don't worry. You won't meet her." She promises again, sending an invitation to the fates.

"Seriously Rubes," Emma warns. "Don't fuck with my bird." Emma warns with a stern expression.

"I promise!" Ruby mimics a scout's honor before standing to serve herself a drink. Her body is slowly releasing the tension, but she needs to speed up the process.

"So you never answered my question. Don't vampires and werewolves hate each other?" Emma asks once again as she prepares herself a drink too.

"No," Ruby waves a hand dismissively. "That's Hollywood bullshit. We do usually live independent of each other, but there is no natural animosity. We don't need to compete over food sources or territory, so there is no real reason to fight." The ice jingles in her glass as she shakes the rich brown liquid to hurry the cooling. "Sure wolves and vamps are prone to pissing contests, but that's a pretty old school mentality. They tend stick to populated cities and wolves usually prefer wide open sparsely occupied spaces." She continues with a shrug.

"So how come you're working for Regina?" Emma asks as they take a seat on the balcony to enjoy the burgeoning sunset.

"It's kind of a long story." Ruby says after a deep sigh. Emma can almost feel the energy drain right out of Ruby's body.

"I'm sorry," Emma offers apologetically. "I didn't mean to pry." She continues now realizing the invasive nature of her question.

"No, no! It's fine!" Ruby places her hand over Emma's arm and gives it a squeeze. "It was just such an ordeal." She takes a cleansing breath before beginning. Ruby isn't one for strolling down memory lane. "I was taken as a teenager by a vampire hell-bent on fusing vampire and werewolf DNA." Ruby looks down to find the strength to remember. She had only been trapped in the lab for a couple of months. She shudders to think what would have happened if she hadn't been rescued. "He thought it would cure their allergy to the sun and gain them some more strength as a nice bonus." She smiles weakly to mask the pain.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." Emma squeezes her arm once more. "You don't have to-"

"No," Ruby swallows hard. "It's okay. I'm okay." She is determined to power through. She won't let her fear take hold of her heart. She simply will not give him that power over her. "It wouldn't have been all that bad I guess if he just took my blood samples, but he had a _scientific curiosity._" Those words are not Ruby's and Emma's stomach drops out. She can't imagine what Ruby has lived through. "So he injected me with vampire DNA. He wanted to see what would happen." Ruby looks down again and this time has to focus to keep the tears from forming.

"Oh Ruby," is all Emma can say as her heart breaks for her friend.

"It was my mother that sold me to him." Ruby continues through the dull ache in her chest. "My grandmother went to Regina for help after she couldn't find me herself." She continues shaking off the tendrils of sadness forming around her heart. "Regina could have easily turned her away. She could have told her to seek out our then pack leader - I mean we weren't under Regina's protection then. She had no obligation." Ruby looks up at Emma exposing her wounded blue eyes. Her spirit grows strong as she thinks not of her internment but of her rescue. "But she came for me. She saved me. When my grandmother and I pledged ourselves to Regina's service as tokens of gratitude, most of our pack did as well. And here we are." Ruby smiles more genuinely this time.

"Are you okay? After what he did to you. . ." Emma can't find the right words. Perhaps there is just no way to ask someone how she came out of something like that.

"I'm okay." Ruby assures more firmly. "But there are some lasting effects. I can't change at will anymore. Now it happens on the full moon whether I want it to or not. It's not a natural seamless process anymore. It's painful to change back and it takes days to recover." Her gaze finds her boots once more. Emma is speechless. She remembers when she first met Ruby in Paris how she had disappeared and then resurfaced looking like death warmed up.

The pair sits quietly and watches the red-orange sun disappear behind the skyscrapers on the other side of Central Park. There is nothing Emma can say to ease the gouges in the fabric of Ruby's soul. So instead she refills her drink when she hears the ice clanking around the empty glass.

"So who else is a werewolf?" Emma asks absorbing the entirety of Ruby's story.

"Oh," Ruby manages a small smirk. "Well, just about everyone in the Le Perch estate. You didn't notice the wolves?" Ruby asks incredulously. Regina might have kept Emma occupied most of her waking hours, but there is no way she could have missed the bulking canines circling the property - not when security has been so ramped up.

"I thought they were extremely well trained German Shepherds. I didn't really see any close up." Emma admits feeling rather stupid at her ignorance.

The fierce blush on Emma's cheeks brings out an irrational laughter from Ruby's overwrought body.

Ruby stands, the alcohol creating the most delightful buzz in her head and on her skin. "Let's go Miss Swan," She says imitating Regina's most pretentious tone. "Her Majesty awaits." She laughs while resting her arm over Emma's shoulders.

Emma laughs after a beat and happily follows Ruby out of the living room. They should have headed down to meet Regina half an hour ago, but she is glad to have had the time with Ruby. She feels closer to her than ever before.

"Oh shit. . ." Emma gasps.

"What's wrong?" Ruby drops her smile immediately and instantly becomes aware of everything moving in their surrounding area. Her ears perk up and her eyes sharpen, but can't detect the threat.

"I just realized something," Emma explains. "You're a werewolf." She restates the obvious.

Ruby's face screws up in confusion and waits for Emma to make her point.

"A werewolf _in Paris_!" She explains in unparalleled amusement.

Ruby groans while rolling her eyes at Emma's hysterical laughter, which can still be heard in the penthouse well after the elevator doors close.

* * *

><p>"What did you find during your <em>unauthorized <em>investigation?" Regina smirks when Ruby becomes flustered under the weight of her gaze.

Ruby is unsure how to respond. She thought she had kept her search under the radar.

"I," Ruby considers lying for a moment before thinking better of it. "I didn't find much." She admits while shifting in her seat. Regina's office suddenly feels small and constricting.

"Several months and _no_ progress?" Regina leans back in her black leather chair.

"No one will admit to knowing anything," Ruby lowers her gaze. Her tracking skills have never failed her before. "Either we're dealing with a very small insular group, or people are too afraid to give them up."

"Hmm," Regina considers that for a moment. "So fear of these terrorist is stronger than loyalty to me." She concludes with a heavy heart.

"No My Queen. There is no way that can be true." Ruby regrets her choice of words after it's far too late. "I did manage to obtain security video from an ATM across the street from where I was attacked. It's only a partial view and from quite a distance. Even with the most hi-tech enhancements I couldn't make out any faces. All I could make out was a tattoo on two of the dirt bags' wrists. It's little more than a blob, but it's on the same place on both of them. It must have something to do with their group." Ruby explains.

"What about the ones left behind?" Regina asks thinking of the men Ruby incapacitated.

"_Miraculously_ disappeared from the hospital. Whether in body bags or in disguise no one seams to know." The frustration and exhaustion in Ruby's voice seeps out, and Regina decides not the press the issue further.

"Ruby you know that I trust you implicitly. This is why I did not reprimand you for your rogue mission, nor did I keep you from it." The way the words leave Regina's crimson lips makes it clear that she was well aware of Ruby's actions from the start. "But there is somewhere else I need you to focus your attentions. Do you trust that I have put forth sufficient resources in tracking down the source of the threats against us?" Regina leans forward to rest her elbows on her desk.

"Yes my Queen." Ruby knows that no amount of searching will bring her closer to an answer. She has already tapped every source she can imagine. "I'm sorry for-"

"There is no need to apologize." Regina interrupts. "I will always respect your fire, but do not defy me or deceive me like this again." This is the only warning Ruby needs. She nods at her mistress, grateful that she will not be banished from Regina's inner circle or worse.

"What will you have me do?" Ruby asks, her head still tilted downward in reverence.

"I need you to stay with Emma at all times that I cannot." She states without further explanation to Ruby.

"You can count on me." Ruby says standing from her seat.

"I know." Regina nods dismissing Ruby from their meeting.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on Regina?" Emma asks putting down the brown leather boots in her hands.<p>

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I give you my word." Regina approaches Emma who has stopped packing her duffle bag.

"So I shouldn't be _concerned_ that you just decided to bail on meeting my dad?" Emma's tone is sharp and her gaze sharper.

"I am not _'bailing_,_'_" Regina takes a step back and out of Emma's personal space. She can feel the anger vibrating off the younger woman's body like steam from a boiling pot. "I just have to attend to something immediately." Regina knits her eyebrows together giving her face a pained expression.

"Oh yeah? And what is that 'something?' Oh wait, let me guess, secret vampire queen business and you can't tell me." Emma snaps. She can't help the anger and frustration that pours forth from her being. Emma has never asked too many questions of Regina. She accepts that there is much that she will never know, nor does she really have a right to pry into business life, but she is sick of being left out.

Regina takes a deep breath and grits her teeth to avoid snapping back at an understandably frustrated Emma. She reminds herself that Emma is her paramour and not her subject. There is no rule of decorum that requires Emma to hold her tongue in Regina presence.

"I swear that I will make this up to you. I do want to meet your family, and I think you know that, but right now I have to do this and I cannot risk something happening to you." Regina steps toward Emma once more. She runs her fingers through soft yellow hair and hopes that Emma can hear the sincerity in her words.

"Regina, I may not be a vampire, but I'm not frail either." Emma looks up at Regina, blue-green eyes shimmering with emotion. "You don't have to keep things from me. I can handle it. Ruby told me she was a fucking werewolf today and I didn't bat an eye. I can deal with shit, and maybe I can help you know?" She allows Regina to wrap her arms around her waist despite still being somewhat upset. The proximity of Regina's body is calming.

"I know that you're strong Emma. I do. It's what I love about you." Regina confesses and lays a kiss on Emma's jaw line. "But I could never live with myself for knowingly putting in you in harm's way." She whispers holding Emma close to her. She hates the idea of being half a world away from Emma – especially during such turbulent times. But it's that instability that forces her away. The attacks on her clan have increased exponentially, and the source is as elusive as ever. She must take more direct action to root out the terrorists. It's not something she can do effectively while also keeping Emma safe. "I will only need a couple of weeks." Regina promises with another gentle kiss.

Emma stays quiet for a long time, forcing her mind to still and think about the situation objectively. It's not something that she likes, but she wills herself to accept that there is more to this than she can really comprehend.

"I suppose I could use a vacation and some quality time with my dad." Emma relents with a sigh, admitting to herself that it will be a nice to change to just be a regular human for a while.

"Will you allow Ruby to accompany you?" Regina asks while straightening up. She knows Emma will be none to happy to have her regular security detail and hopes she will accept Ruby's presence. "My business will be concluded before the turn of the moon." She adds thinking ahead to Emma's possible concerns.

"Fine," Emma replies with a huff. "But only because I was thinking of inviting her anyway." She asserts with her finger pointed at Regina. She doesn't want her to think she needs a babysitter.

"Thank you." Regina begins to move Emma toward the bed. Each step is punctuated with a kiss. Each kiss is placed slightly lower down Emma's neck than the last.

"What will you eat for two weeks?" Emma asks when her legs hit the footboard. If they are going to be apart, Regina may have no choice than to drink from someone else much to Emma's chagrin.

"Oh, I don't need to feed that regularly." Regina admits with a devious smile.

"Oh really!" Emma pushes Regina back playfully. "That's news to me!" She exclaims thinking of the regular tastes Regina takes from her.

"What can I say dear," Regina pulls Emma closer. "You are simply irresistible."

"Well you better keep it in your pants. . . or you know your mouth." Emma says only partially joking, and decides to allow Regina a little snack for the road.

* * *

><p>"I will not ask you again." Regina threatens, blood staining her lips and dripping over the collar of her otherwise crisp white blouse.<p>

"I swear Mistress," The wounded man grovels as he clings to life. "I don't know anything. I didn't know who they were or why they attacked." He cries after the pain shoots up his spine and causes a momentary black out.

"You expect me to believe that you were the only person to be left unscathed and yet you recognized no one, nor were you at all involved?" Regina sneers only inches from the man's sniveling face.

"I swear, I swear." He cries, but Regina can read the lie in his eyes. He knows that death is imminent and yet he refuses to yield. Regina will get no more out of him. He will not tell her who killed the three other members of his clan. Will not divulge why he was left without a scratch and yet is unable to give any account of what happened.

"You are a traitor." Regina throws him hard against the ground. Her face contorted in disgust. "Take him away." She orders the twins standing at either side of the door. She ignores the man's pleas as he is dragged out of the room begging for his life. She can show him no mercy. Anything other than an iron fist now will be exhibiting weakness. She can't risk that. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always thank you for reading and I love to read your reviews, so please leave one of you can! **


	17. Chapter 17

_I hope all my days will be lit by your face_

_I hope all the years will hold tight our promises_

_I don't want to be old and sleep alone_

_An empty house is not a home_

_I don't want to be old and feel afraid_

_I don't want to be old and sleep alone_

_An empty house is not a home_

_I don't want to be old and feel afraid_

_And if I need anything at all_

_I need a place that's hidden in the deep_

_Where lonely angels sing you to your sleep_

_Though all the world is broken_

_I need a place where I can make my bed_

_A lover's lap where I can lay my head_

_'Cause now the room is spinning_

_The day's beginning_

"Atlantic"by_ Keane_

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter Seventeen**

"So Ruby, you and Emma have really hit it off, huh?" James asks while turning over the full rack of ribs cooking away on the barbecue.

"Sure have!" Ruby smiles in return. The New England summer sun is low in the sky giving the backyard a soft orange glow.

"So then tell me." He says closing the grill and glancing at the time on his watch. "What do you make of this girlfriend of hers?" He asks taking a seat in the lawn chair next to Ruby.

"Oh!" Ruby nearly spits out the homemade lemonade. She had asked for a beer but gotten really weird looks from Emma when she did, so it is a sugar rush instead of beer buzz for her. "Well," she stammers looking for the right words.

"Does she treat her right?" James tries to help pry the words out of Ruby's mouth.

"Definitely." Ruby nods emphatically. "I mean she really loves her." She adds without prompting. "She'd do anything for her."

"Anything but meet her old man." James laughs and Ruby notices the creases that form around his baby blue eyes. She can see where Emma gets her good looks.

"I know she really does want to, but she's-"

"_Very busy_. I know." He says taking a sip of his Arnold Palmer.

"What are you two talking about?" Emma asks as she steps out of the house with a handful of napkins and plates.

"Nothing, just interrogating Ruby here, but she won't crack." He answers with a good natured smile.

"Baked beans are ready!" Kathryn announces as she hustles toward the group with the hot dish.

"That smells amazing." Ruby nearly drools as she gets a whiff of dinner.

"Just a few more minutes on the ribs. Can't rush perfection!" James warns with his tongs in the air as he returns to the grill to baste the ribs with his homemade sauce. Kathryn sets the table in ten seconds flat and then returns inside to get the corn bread.

"I'm sorry about my dad." Emma whispers as she takes a seat next to Ruby on the picnic table. Her gun jams into her hip as she maneuvers her way in. The pistol has been by her side day and night.

"Oh please he's great. You're really lucky to have a parent like him. Someone who actually cares about you." Ruby's words are heavy with sadness, but Emma doesn't get a chance to comfort her before James and Kathryn arrive with the rest of dinner.

"I'm not big on prayers or speeches or anything," James starts as he lifts his glass. "But I want to say I'm grateful to have my baby home for a few days and to welcome a new member of the family." he says glancing over at Ruby and giving her a smile. Emma doesn't miss the more meaningful glance he gives Kathryn and the blush that forms on her cheeks. It makes a warmth spread over her chest and wish that Regina were here to enjoy this with them. "Cheers!" He shouts and the rest of them chant back while clinging their glasses.

After eating way too much, Ruby excuses herself and leaves to lay down in the den. Kathryn decides to go home despite Emma's insistence that she stay the week with them. She leaves with promises to return in the morning with breakfast. So Emma and James are left to go night fishing alone instead.

The night is clear and peaceful as James and Emma sit in their own kayaks out on the lake. Despite not talking for fear of freighting the fish, Emma feels the bond growing ever stronger with her dad. They enjoy the time they get to be together listening to the water. Watching the moonlight shimmer and brake over the still dark expanse.

"Sure you girls can't stay another day?" James asks as he stops his old truck in front of the private hanger for charter planes.

"I'm sorry Dad," Emma says with huge sad eyes. "I wish I could." She swears while reaching for the bag James has pulled from the back of the truck.

"I know you gotta work kiddo." He says blushing a little. He can't help wishing his little girl would stay little and his forever. "And listen Ruby you come by anytime alright. This is your home too." He says as his strong arms pull Ruby into a hug. Emma can see the emotion on Ruby's face and it breaks her heart. She wonders who, outside of her grandmother, has ever embraced her like that. She's happy that Ruby hit it off with her dad, and hopes that she takes him up on his offer.

"Thanks Mr. S," She responds with a soft smile. "I will." She promises.

Ruby rolls her bag toward the hanger and gives Emma the chance to say goodbye without an audience.

"I'm so proud of you." Emma whispers as she hugs her dad hard. Tears form just behind her eyes and emotion sticks in her throat. She didn't find a single trace of alcohol at her dad's place. Not that she really needed to check, she knew the moment she saw him he hadn't fallen off the wagon in quite some time.

"I'm so proud of _you_ Emma." His voice cracks under the emotion. "I love you." He affirms with another hug. "Don't take so long to visit, okay?" He adds gathering himself and pulling away. It's always so hard to see her go.

"I won't." She vows with tears staining her face. "I love you too." She gives him another hug and says her final goodbye. Emma lets the tears fall as they may until she gets close to the jet. She decides to revisit the topic of his employment with Regina. James is one of the most accepting people Emma knows. Maybe it's her emotions talking, but she's pretty sure he can handle the whole supernatural thing. Maybe. All she knows is that she is sick of always saying goodbye to some one.

* * *

><p>"You know I've never asked how much you spend on rent on your one hundred and one apartments." Emma jokes as she walks through the door of the two-story São Paulo penthouse condo. This is one she hasn't visited before.<p>

"Too much." Regina admits as she strides toward Emma and immediately greets her with a long lingering kiss. "I've missed you." Regina whispers when she finally releases Emma's lips. She's craved Emma's taste for days, and has to pull herself back not to take her in the doorway.

"I've missed you like you wouldn't believe." Emma responds, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around Regina's neck for another kiss.

They walk together toward the bedroom where Emma can freshen up after her long flight. Regina leans against the wall staring out onto the city below not realizing that Emma has fished her shower and been speaking to her.

"Regina?" Emma walks over to touch her on the arm, plush white towel wrapped around her body. "What's wrong?" She can tell Regina is a thousand miles away. "Did you make any progress?" She asks, remembering the hunt for the source of the threats against them and the business that called Regina away in the first place. Guilt pulls at her stomach. Emma should have insisted on staying by Regina's side, but truth be told she needed a break from the cloaks and daggers. She needed to recharge.

"No." Regina admits with a soft shake of her head. "But I don't want to talk about that now," she says moving from her place against the window. "Tell me about your trip." She clears the shadows from her face, but Emma can see them lurking beneath the surface. She leaves it alone for now, but she has every intention of getting it out of her tonight. The desire for a reunion is too strong in both of them. Tenderness and warmth is more important than a recounting of bloody dead ends.

"Well my Dad was grilling Ruby about you." She forces a smile bringing some brightness back to Regina's chestnut eyes.

"Oh really?" Regina asks with a quirked eyebrow. "And what information did my dear Ruby provide?" She asks trying to vanquish the specter of worry that's been weighing on her shoulders with increasing force.

"All good things." Emma promises. "He really wants to meet you." She reminds.

"How about we get together for dinner when I'm in Boston next month?" Regina divulges the plan she had been hoping to keep as a surprise.

"Oh and how is that gonna go?" Emma laughs at the absurd scene in her mind. "We all order our steaks medium rare and you order your blood O positive?" Emma asks still cackling. "You can't eat food!" She spells out as if Regina needed to be informed about her own gastrointestinal capabilities.

"I _can_ eat." Regina gives Emma a very serious stink eye. Her squinting eyes make her look more adorable than menacing. "I just don't. There is no nutritional value and too much does make me feel nauseated. It would be like you drinking blood. You _could_ but why would you?" She explains.

Emma suddenly feels like an idiot. The heat rushes to her face and there is nothing she can do it stop it. She turns on her heels ready to disappear into the bathroom, but Regina's slender fingers around her wrist keep her feet planted.

"There _is_ something I just cannot seem to get enough of . . ." Regina sighs along the column of Emma's neck as she pulls her toward the bed.

"What's that?" Arousal and traces of embarrassment struggle for control of Emma's emotions.

"Why _you_ my dear." She answers happy that Emma will play along. "I've been so hungry." Regina pulls off Emma's towel with one tug and sends it tumbling to the ground. She runs her open palms over Emma's body feeling the firmness of her flesh and softness of her skin.

Emma's body is so warm from the shower. Regina pulls her closer. Her natural scent mixes with the crushed rose petals in the bath soap. The sweet fragrance lingers in the air and Regina pulls her closer still while moving Emma backward toward the bed. But Emma has no intention of laying on her back. Not just yet.

Regina's back suddenly collides with the wall and Emma's body presses against her to ensure she is properly pinned to her spot.

"Miss Swan," Regina warns in her stern authoritative tone, but Emma is intent on her mission. She moves with fluid grace down Regina's body. Regina's blazer and blouse are discarded quickly and then there is nothing but Emma's tongue blazing a trail down Regina's trembling torso.

"Should I stop?" Emma asks. Her faux innocence making her sea green huge as she unbuckles the thin belt around Regina's trousers. Regina glances down, instantly falling victim to Emma's unspoken purpose. Emma can't stop the devilish grin that forms on her lips when her efforts produce a low rumble in Regina's throat, but by then Regina has already thrown her head back against the wall and laced her fingers in Emma's wet blonde locks.

The material of Regina's pants makes a slinking sound as they fall from her hips. Emma's heart races as she places the tinniest kisses along Regina's upper thigh, just below where the black silkiness of Regina's underwear ends. Regina shifts her weight already growing impatient with the game.

Emma's tongue flitters against Regina's center. She can already feel the growing hardness, as if Regina's squirming and groaning wasn't signal enough.

"Emma," Regina growls pushing Emma's mouth harder against her. The drop in Regina's tone tells Emma that Regina has changed and the knowledge sends a surge of excitement pulsing through her body. She pulls aside Regina's panties, the material already wet from Emma's teasing. Emma groans as she runs her tongue along the length of Regina's pussy, tasting her need. "_Fuck_," Regina cries, her thighs quivering. Emma pivots her chin upwards to get a better angle. She takes Regina's clit between her lips and sucks hard. Emma's heart pounds through her chest. Regina is already on the edge and its almost too exhilarating to bear. Regina grinds against Emma's mouth. She needs this so much more than she realized. Emma grips Regina's thighs and doubles her efforts despite the pain in her neck and awkwardness of her position. She knows it will only be another moment before her efforts are rewarded.

Regina makes a tight fist in Emma's hair and whimpers as a hard climax claims her body. She pulls Emma's head away to keep her from trying to make her come again. She is too sensitive, and more importantly far too famished to wait any longer.

In one swift movement Regina pulls Emma up off her knees and into her arms. Emma's body bounces as she hits the bed, and they both work quickly to get her clothes off.

"I told you I'd missed you." Emma moans when Regina's fingers find her dripping with arousal.

Regina doesn't speak but her onyx eyes gleam as they stare at Emma's sensuous expression. Regina's fingers work quickly to ease the aching need between Emma's thighs, but her mouth never leaves Emma's lips. She loves to taste herself on Emma, especially when her fangs are extended and painfully sharp.

"Faster," Emma manages between heavy breaths and deep kisses. Regina is happy to comply as her fingers move in quick small circles over Emma's clit.

"_Regina_!" Emma screams as her back arches off the bed and she soars over the edge. Regina's fingers move inside of Emma and curl as she spasms around her.

"I love you," Regina whispers as Emma catches her breath.

"I love _you_," Emma responds with a grin as she wipes the sweat from her brow. "Are you hungry?" She asks with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"Ravenous." Regina admits with a mischievous grin that exposes her still extended fangs.

"I thought so." Emma whispers before pushing Regina off of her and onto her back. A deep rumble forms in Regina's chest as Emma climbs on top of her places a knee on either side of Regina's head. She dips down to let Regina taste her wetness before she shifts to one side and exposes her thigh. Regina can't stop herself from biting into the soft flesh. Her black eyes roll in her head as Emma's warm blood fills her mouth. Despite already having been satisfied by Regina's skillful fingers, Emma finds herself rubbing her own clit as Regina drinks. Emma's hips roll slowly as Regina pulls the life force from her body. As Emma's body shakes and Regina writhes beneath her, a loud sound at the door forces them out of their steamy bliss.

In less than a millisecond Regina covers Emma's naked body with the bedspread and appears at the door. Blood stains Regina's lips and forms two lines down her throat and over her clavicles, but she doesn't waste time wiping it away or covering her own naked body. She swings open the ornate teak door leading to her bedroom ready to decapitate whoever has made the decision to interrupt them now.

"My Queen," The tall bald guard Emma recognizes as Adrian casts his eyes to the floor and lowers his head. He is fully aware of how angry Regina will be with his presence.

"This better be worth the price of your heart beating in my hand after I rip it from your body." Regina threatens, her fangs barred in a display of her power and position. But as Regina reads him she can see something is very wrong. There is blood on his collar, and she can sense the presence of strangers downstairs.

"Stay here!" Regina barks at Emma as she pulls a silk robe around her body and disappears out the door.

The large downstairs library is vibrating with energy. Regina can sense six of her own guards, Ruby, four unknown vampires, and . . . _a human child_? Regina is sure she must be mistaken, but is horrified to find that she is correct as she storms into the room.

"What is going on here?!" Regina demands. Her booming voice causes all the clamoring in the room to stop at once. Four of her guards restrain two struggling vampires, while the others stand on either side of another pair. These two she recognizes as local vamps. They are loyal as far as she knows, but these days she can't be sure of where anyone's allegiance lay.

"_O que aconteceu_?" Regina asks the female vampire bowing in due reverence for answers while approaching the young girl clinging to life in Ruby's arms.

"_Minha Rainha_," The woman begins in Portuguese, but switches to the common tongue so that the captives will not understand her.

Regina motions for the woman to come closer, but she doesn't look up from the human girl who can't be more than twelve.

"My daughters and I were crossing through the _favela_ when we smelled much blood." She explains sneering at the pair still trying to free themselves of Regina's guards albeit silently. Regina can smell the blood on them too, and it does not belong to the young girl alone. Regina can feel the girl's pulse slowing despite Ruby's pressure on the gaping wound on her neck. "The two of them had already drained the child's parents and brother when we arrived." The disgust is evident on the woman's face. Even if Regina had not expressly outlawed the killing of humans, she would still find such an attack revolting. "They were toying with the young one." She explains as darkness clouds her face. "My eldest daughter stopped them, but she traded her life in exchange." The tears build in her auburn eyes. Regina can feel the rage reverberating from the woman's body, and cannot understand how the woman is managing her composure. "We brought the monsters here _Minha Rainha_, but did not know what to do with the child." She finishes and steps back to stand near her only remaining daughter.

"_This is what you do all day_?" Emma screeches as she stumbles upon the bloody scene. This is the side of Regina's business that she has never been privy to, and now she understands why. The tension is palpable and her presence earns her hard looks from all of Regina's guards. She catches foreign insults from the captive duo, but Regina herself barely manages a glance in her direction. Her attention is focused on the girl and helping Ruby maintain the pressure.

"What shall we do Regina?" Sidney appears out of nowhere, but apparently needs no clarification from anyone about what is going on. Emma wonders for a moment when the hell he came back from whatever corner of the world he's been hiding in. "This is a direct assault on your authority." He explains as if Regina didn't already know what this meant. This kind of attack is extremely unusual. If these vampires attacked and killed an entire family it was for a reason. Regina's stomach turns in knots.

"For Christ's Sakes!" Emma screams in horror when she realizes it's a human girl that Ruby and Regina are holding. She runs to her side and takes the girl's wrist to check for a pulse.

"Do something! She's dying!" Emma shrieks again, but Regina hesitates to move. There is only one thing she can do now, and it's not something she would wish upon such a young girl. In truth Regina's own laws forbid the turning of human children to vampires, but as the girl clings to life refusing the give up, Regina knows that she must give the girl her best chance at life. She is far too young to leave this Earth.

"Deal with them." Regina nods in the direction of the murderous vampires, and Sidney signals for the guards to pick them up and take them out of the room. He follows behind without a word. The rest of the room empties on Regina's order, leaving Emma, Ruby, Regina and the unconscious girl alone.

"What are you doing!" Ruby screams when Regina bends forward to drink from where blood is rushing from the girl's nicked artery.

"Saving her life." Regina snaps. What other choice does she have? The child has less then a few minutes to live. There is no medicine that could save her now. Is she just supposed to hold her while she dies? Could anyone be that heartless?

"She is too young Regina, and too far gone!" Ruby warns. She might not be a vampire herself, but she had seen a great deal of vampire experiments to know that the turning of children was not only forbidden on moral grounds, but because the transitions were so risky and rarely succeeded without injury or death to the child. Their young systems seemed unable to withstand the shock of being nearly drained and then replenished with vampire blood.

"You can't let her die!" Emma cries not understanding the cost and risks at stake, but seeing only a little girl on the brink of death. "Regina," She continues as her body trembles with the force of her fear. "Save her!" She begs once more and the child stirs in Ruby's arms. _She is a fighter_. Regina decides before slicing open her own wrist and spilling her ancient blood.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?!" Emma asks in a panic as she paces the hall outside the master bedroom. The distant intermittent screams for the captive vampires downstairs has set her nerves nearly to the point of breaking.

"It's going to take a while Emma." Ruby snaps. She can't help being angry. If it weren't for Emma's insistence Ruby is sure she could have convinced Regina to let the little girl die a natural human death. Instead she is keeping watch over the unconscious body of their queen and a nameless child while praying that Regina can recover from this. "You do know how this works don't you?" Ruby continues, venom dripping from every syllable. "You convinced her to _nearly_ kill herself to save some kid that will either die anyway or come out so unstable that she has to live in the equivalent of a vampire sanitarium." Ruby growls a little at the end and Emma is sure that her eyes turned yellow for just a moment.

"But Regina will be okay, right? I mean she won't die. . . she _can't_. . . right?" Emma swallows down the lump in her throat. Her head is spinning so violently that she can hardly stand up straight. _What have I done?_ She thinks when Ruby wipes away hot angry tears instead of responding.

Ruby can't bear to look at Emma. She can't begin to explain how weak she has made their queen in the absolute worse possible moment. If there really is plan to mutiny, this would be the time to challenge Regina's power.

"Ruby," Emma calls out in distress as her friend turns her back to enter the bedroom and leave her alone in the hall.

The tone sends a shiver down Ruby's spine. Deep in her heart Ruby knows that it's not Emma's fault, that Regina would have probably tried to save the girl anyway, but in this moment all she can feel is rage and Emma is the only available target. She leaves without another word, though she does hold the door open signaling to Emma that should stay by Regina's side as well. And so together they hold vigil over little Jane Doe and their slumbering queen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So initially this scene was only going to have Emma and Regina kiss before being interrupted, but I gave you all a little smut since you had to wait. I'm doing my best to post timely updates to this story, but real life has gotten very busy and difficult for me and I hope you guys understand. There are maybe 2-4 chapters left to go, and I'll try to get it all wrapped up before the end of summer. Leave a comment if you can and thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Tell me that you know_

_Another way to get it done_

_It's not me or how I would be_

_But it's a different situation_

_A different situation_

_You lay awake in the night_

_Just staring at the ceiling above_

_Pulling pieces of it out_

_Is such a waste of time_

_Keep on fighting to remember_

_That nothing is lost in the end_

_When you burn burn burn your life down_

_Get me to the door_

_Out of bed on the track_

_I'm not sure starting over_

_It's a different situation_

_A different situation_

_You wake up in the night_

_And refuse to be afraid of it now_

_Unfolding pieces of it faster_

_Don't you waste your time_

_You've been planning to remember_

_So nothing will be lost in the end_

_And you burn burn burn your life down_

"Burn Your Life Down" by Tegan and Sara

**When Dusk Comes ****– Chapter Eighteen**

"What've you got?" Ruby asks the tall bald man before he gets a chance to open his mouth.

"Her name is Valentina." He responds handing Ruby a thin black folder. The few scraps of paper inside are all there is to tell about the poor girl who has yet to awaken from her unconscious state.

Ruby stands and steps a few feet away from the girl to review the contents of the file. The pages reveal nothing more than the names of her parents and brother. Valentina is fourteen, but rather small for her age.

"Will she live?" Adrian asks as he glances over at the bed.

"Hard to tell." Ruby admits as she looks up at the towering vampire. She has never seen someone wake from such a long sleep. Ruby notes a hint of concern Adrian's usually vacant blue eyes. She knows his worry is not likely for the unknown girl, but for Regina who violated her own laws to save her. They are all thinking it though no one will give voice to the fears. If Regina's enemies want to make a legitimate attack on her position this would be the perfect situation to exploit. Even if the house has been emptied of all but the most trusted members of Regina's guards and advisors, there is no telling how long they can keep this secret.

Nicholas stands at the door to summon his brother back downstairs, and together the massive identical twins leave without a word. Ruby wonders for a moment what made Regina turn them so long ago. She rarely talks of her children, but Ruby has gathered that begetting progeny is not something Regina does without a great deal of thought. _Usually_.

The machine attached by a cable to the tip of Valentina's finger starts beeping loudly indicating that the girl's pulse is plummeting yet again and Ruby rushes back to her bed. She places a small dissolvable pill under her mouth and waits for it to stabilize her once more. Ruby no longer knows whether she is hoping for the girl to just go quietly or not, but she will do what she can to save her. What else can she do in light of Regina's own risk and sacrifice?

Emma sits in the armchair next to Regina's bed as she has for the last thirty hours without reprieve. Others have offered to stay with her of course, and three guards stand outside the door at all times, but Emma will not be moved. Regina was supposed to be awake by now, and instead she lays pale and still. The pangs of guilt strike Emma hard and without warning.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Emma whispers quietly as she strokes Regina's hand with her thumb. "I guess I've always had a little trouble with impulse control." She admits while switching from the chair to the edge of Regina's bed. "This one time, when I was fifteen and just learning how to drive," She begins as if the slumbering vampire can hear her. "I crashed my dad's pickup truck head-on into a tree to avoid a momma duck and her ducklings that were crossing the road." Emma remembers how angry her dad had been. It didn't help that the windshield of the old truck had caved in when a tree branch came through leaving Emma with a gash to her chest. In retrospect she realizes that she could have died to save a handful of ducks, but in the moment Emma could do nothing but try to preserve life, not matter how insane it seemed later.

A single tear falls from Emma's face and it's quickly followed by a deluge. Emma collapses on Regina's chest as the cries break free from her body. She has been trying to be strong, but her nerves are finally frayed.

"I'm so sorry Regina, please come back to me, _please_!" Emma begs as her body shakes violently from the force of her sorrow. "Don't leave me." She whimpers.

Emma can only cry harder as each moment passes. She fears now that this could really be the end. That Regina might not be able to come back from this. She sobs openly and pleads with all the higher forces in the universe to come to her aid. She bargains with God, and promises to be a be better daughter, to give more to charity, to donate her organs when she dies – anything she can think of trade for her lover's life.

"Emma?" Ruby asks softly as she peeks her head in the door.

Emma tries to stop her tears but she just can't – the sadness has taken possession of her very being. Ruby rushes over and pulls Emma into a crushing hug without a word. She can't bear to watch Emma fall apart. She can't consider the possibility that Regina won't make it back.

Emma buries her head in the nape of Ruby's neck and soon they are both sobbing.

"I'm not dead." Regina's voice is frail, but it's there. "Go cry somewhere else and let me sleep." She continues, still too weak to open her eyes, but grateful to be back from the darkness even if it was thanks to Emma's constant chattering and undignified wailing.

"Regina!" Emma shrieks in joy and disbelief. She lunges forward wrapping her body around Regina. Ruby is just a moment behind.

Regina fights the urge to make a sarcastic remark and deflect the emotion of the moment. Instead she lets Emma cling to her chest while Ruby grips her hand tightly. It's good to feel warmth again. The darkness was so cold and empty.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ruby whispers after a few moments and slips out of the room after giving Regina a meaningful look conveying her feelings. They have never needed words to communicate.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" Emma warns as soon as Ruby is out of the room. "I've been so worried!" She cries sitting up to let Regina breathe.

"I'll try not to do it again Miss Swan." Regina smirks despite the exhaustion still gripping her mind and body.

"I mean it." Emma's tone turns serious. "I don't ever want to risk your life again Regina. . . Not even for me." She finishes after a long pause.

"What are you saying?" Regina asks weakly. The clarification is unnecessary. She knows exactly what Emma means, but she is not prepared for the conversation ahead.

"I will not put your life in jeopardy Regina. Not again. How could I live if you turned me, but didn't make it back?" She asks rhetorically. "I just couldn't live without you. There would be no point." Emma's sea green eyes shine with unshed tears as she holds Regina's gaze. They linger in charged silence. Emma's blood pounds hard in her ears as she awaits Regina's reaction. Emma hadn't intended to talk about this now. Until she'd heard the words out loud she hadn't even admitted to herself that she'd made a choice.

"Emma," Regina begins after what feels like an eternity of silence. Her somber tone betrays her pain. "Can we speak about this later. I should really get more rest." And with that Regina's chestnut eyes disappear behind heavy lids.

"Yeah," Emma stumbles over her own words. "Of course." She continues though Regina is no longer looking at her. "Get some rest." She adds uselessly before leaving a light kiss on Regina's forehead.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Emma asks slipping into Valentina's makeshift hospital room.<p>

Ruby lifts her gaze from the floor at the sound of Emma's voice.

"Touch and go." Ruby admits. "How is Regina?"

"Tired." Emma responds and takes a seat at the window. Night is falling once more on the city. Emma wishes she were here under different circumstances. Her trips with Regina to new parts of the world were always laden with excitement and adventure, but not this one. Even before the vampires had shown up with the half dead girl Emma had sensed the ominous darkness gathering around them.

"That's to be expected." Ruby offers in encouragement though really Regina should have recovered completely by now. The girl as well. She makes a mental note to send some of Valentina's blood to one of the scientists. Something isn't right. Ruby is sure of it.

"So I made a choice." Emma blurts out without warning or context.

"About?" Ruby asks, her sculpted eyebrow arching in question.

"I told Regina that I never want her to risk her life again. . . not even for me." Emma can't help the tears that form in her eyes and quickly roll down her cheek.

Ruby is stunned for a moment.

"Why did you tell her now?!" She asks sharply. Ruby won't judge Emma's decision, but she can't understand why she would bring this up now when Regina needs all of her strength and focus.

"I don't know!" Emma shrieks. She is only angry with herself, but Ruby ends up on the receiving end. "It just kind of came out! I don't want her to die Ruby!" The tears fall fast and furious.

Ruby stands, her long brown hair shifting as she shakes her head. She loves Emma but sometimes she can be so oblivious and self-absorbed.

"You really have great timing Emma." Ruby snaps. "You know that Regina is at risk of losing everything _including_ her life. . ." Ruby takes a deep breath to calm herself. She doesn't want to jump all over Emma. If she weren't so upset Ruby would understand Emma's position without much question. "Just try and think a little more about her right now and a little less about yourself."

Emma is left speechless. When Ruby turns her back to monitor Valentina's vital signs, Emma takes the hint and slips out of the room before Ruby turns around again.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling my queen?" Sidney asks as he enters Regina's bedroom. He's surprised he hadn't been summoned earlier.<p>

"Fine." Regina lies expertly. "What of the scum that attacked that family." She asks getting straight to business.

"They wouldn't divulge anything of use no matter what methods I employed." He admits bitterly.

Regina lays silent for a few minutes. She hadn't expected better results, but she had been stupid enough to hope. The purpose and identity of the vigilante group had eluded them for months.

"I think they are taunting us." Sidney offers his thoughts before being asked. "The attacks have been coming with greater frequency, and they grow more bold with each new strike." He explains what Regina already knows. "They now only threaten cities when you are physically present there. I think the message is clear." Sidney says while spinning a ring on his finger Regina has never noticed before.

"And what is that?" The ire is clear in Regina's tone.

"That they no longer fear you." He asserts while looking Regina directly in the eyes. "This is personal Regina." He warns and Regina has to look away. Her eyes flitter over the distant São Paulo skyline. She slowly accepts Sidney's words as true. She has been unfocused and inattentive. She can see that now.

"You're right." She admits with a great deal of pain. She had been in power so long. . . it had never occurred to her that it was perhaps _too_ long.

Sidney lowers his head and casts his eyes toward the floor out of respect.

"May I speak candidly?" He asks just barely looking at Regina.

"Do you ever speak in any other manner?" She replies in the least sour way she can manage.

Sidney tips his head forward to acknowledge the truth in Regina's words.

"I don't think Emma brings out the best in you." He says bluntly. "You have grown soft and distracted. A leader cannot afford to be either of those things. Not in our world." He adds. "I think you should—"

"I _know_ what must be done Sidney." Regina interjects before he can finish his statement. Sidney knows better than to force his point across. He can see Regina has made choice. He can only hope it is the right one.

"Convene a small group. The twins, Ruby, and the directors from each of the regions along with the security chief from each major city." She orders as she begins to stand from the bed. Her legs tremble beneath her, but Sidney knows better than to try and help.

"Shall I send the jets for them?" He asks while getting to his feet as well.

"No," Regina shakes her head. "Conference them in. There is no time to lose." She explains before turning slowly toward the bathroom for a shower. "Send Emma in." She commands before he leaves.

* * *

><p>"Regina?" Emma asks tentatively as she makes her way into the steamy bathroom. She is still not sure she believes Sidney that Regina wants to see her.<p>

Regina doesn't answer, and instead pushes open the frosted glass shower door and pulls Emma inside clothing and all.

"Fuck!" Emma screams when her head hits the stone wall and her shirt is torn from her body. Before she can utter another word Regina's fangs are buried deep inside her neck. Regina drinks with ferocious desperation, and Emma only wishes she could give her more.

The water runs down Emma's tights beans and drips into her now ruined leather boots, but she doesn't care. She holds Regina as she feeds and trusts that she can stop herself, even if she has never felt regina this out of control before.

The moments pass and Emma's head is woozy and her body heavy. Regina pulls back just before the room turns black.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, her voice faint.

"I'm sorry I took so much." Regina says rinsing the blood from her face and naked body. "I'll call for some food." She continues, her voice returning to normal and fangs retracting to dull points.

"That's okay." Emma strips the rest of her clothes from her body in order to properly bathe. "Listen Regina, about what I said. I didn't mean to —"

"Shh," Regina steps forward and cradles Emma's face in her hands. Regina looks magnificent with water cascading over her skin. Emma wills herself to focus. "There is no need to apologize. It has always been and will always be your choice. I would never rob you of that. I was initially surprised and perhaps a bit saddened, but I respect you and your wishes." Regina explains honestly.

"I just don't want you to think it's a rejection of you or your kind. I love you Regina, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Emma can't believe she has any tears left, but alas there they are stinging her eyes.

"I understand." Regina whispers feeling the strength of Emma's blood and her love. "We do not need to speak of this again unless you wish it." Regina promises and leans forward to meet Emma's lips with her own.

* * *

><p>Ruby sits quietly in the dark room.<p>

She feels her own heart beating. Imagines what the blood looks like coursing through her veins. She pictures the synapses firing in her brain. Marvels silently at the power of life and how quickly it can be extinguished.

She doesn't hear Valentines breathing anymore. It had become a familiar pattern and Ruby wonders if she will ever forget it.

Ruby ignores the knock at the door and the demands she unlock the door.

_What was the point?_ Ruby thinks as stares at Valentina's lifeless body. Everything about this girl's slow death had been tragic, and Ruby hopes that she is somewhere peaceful now. She wonders if she'd ever regained consciousness even for a moment. Wonders if she had known that a perfect stranger loved her and fought for her. She hoped so.

"Regina wants to see you." The security guard announces through gritted teeth. He was about to break the lock on the door before Ruby finally opened the door.

"She's dead." Ruby announces solemnly. He nods, but doesn't say a word. Ruby walks toward her bedroom. She needs a moment before she can go see Regina. She needs to grieve for the little girl lost. For the part of herself that went with her.

* * *

><p>"I have called you all here for a very important announcement." Regina starts to speak after Ruby enters the study and sits near the fireplace. She wants to be as far away from the group as she can right now.<p>

Regina's eyes scan the room before she continues. Sidney, the twins, Emma and Ruby. These are the people that need to hear this first.

"We all know that these attacks are getting more violent and more frequent with each passing day. We are no closer to identifying the source of this threat than we were three months ago, and I cannot risk anymore senseless violence against innocents." Regina's voice is strong and authoritative. No one would guess that her life hung by a string just a couple of hours ago.

The small group nods in reluctant agreement.

"I may not know who is behind this, but it is clear that what they want is to eject me from my position." She continues in a tone even more commanding and resolute than before. "I intend to give them exactly that." She reveals to stunned faces.

"Regina!" Ruby breaks out of her mourning instantly. "What the hell are you talking about?!" She objects openly forgetting her place.

"My Queen, you cannot be serious. We can fight them!" The twins stand together in protest.

Sidney and Emma remain silent while the rest of them beg and plead with Regina to change her mind. Emma because she has no idea what to stay, and Sidney for distinctly different reasons.

"It will only be for a short time." Regina promises. "To everyone except those in this room, it will appear as though I have fled." She explains hoping to calm them. "Or," She adds after a pause, "it may seem as though I have been forced out from the inside." She gives Sidney a look that Emma cannot discern.

"Where will you go?" Ruby asks with wide eyes.

"Into hiding. If you, your grandmother, Adrian and Nicholas want to come you are most welcome to, but you cannot tell anyone where we are going and you cannot change your mind once we have gone." She warns.

"We will never leave you." Adrian speaks for himself and his brother. There is no doubt that they would follow Regina anywhere. She nods deeply in gratitude.

"Emma," Regina turns to her paramour. "I know you will have a lot of questions. We can discuss it privately." She offers much to Emma's relief.

"And what about me My Queen?" Sidney stands from his chair. "What shall you have me do?" He asks, his tone uncharacteristically uncertain.

"You, my dear Sidney," Regina's lips curl into a wicked grin, "will crush the dissidents."

Regina vests Sidney with the full authority to act as her regent while wearing the faux title of king. They formulate the basic template of what the official story will be and Regina watches as Sidney sells it with confidence.

* * *

><p>"You could have warned me you know." Emma comments as they make their way to Regina's bedroom.<p>

"There was no time. I hope you can forgive me." Regina apologizes. "Do you mind if we stop in to check on the girl before we retire for the evening?" Emma hesitates. She had been informed of the sad news of Valentina's death by one of the guards while Regina and Sidney were working out details, but she hadn't yet passed along the information.

"It's late. How about tomorrow?" Emma asks hoping Regina can't read the lies in her eyes.

"Very well." Regina nods and turns the corner toward the master suite still oblivious about her newest progeny's fate.

"So where do you plan on going? Would I be able to see my dad? How do we know it's safe to come back? How long will this go on?" Emma unloads her barrage of understandable questions.

"Well," Regina says laying on her freshly changed bedsheets and pulling Emma in close. "There is a small town in Maine that is nearly impossible to find unless you know where to look."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for sticking with me guys! I'm doing my best to get these chapters out! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_There's an albatross around your neck,_

_All the things you've said,_

_and the things you've done,_

_Can you carry it with no regrets,_

_Can you stand the person you've become,_

_Ooh there's a light_

_Your Albatross, let it go, let it go,_

_Your Albatross shoot it down, shoot it down_

_When you just can't shake_

_The heavy weight of living_

_Stepping forward out into the day_

_Shrugging off the dust and memory_

_Though it's soaring still above your head_

_It is out of sight and none shall see_

"Weight of Living" by _Bastille_

**When Dusk Comes - Chapter 19**

Regina sits amongst old tomes and dusty volumes. She looks at the same pages she has reviewed half a dozen times. No matter how many anthologies she reads, how many old ledgers and journals, she cannot identify who would have such a vendetta against her. Perhaps it no longer matters, but so many years of power have left Regina unaccustomed to feelings of ignorance and impotence. She pushes away the decades old diary with a huff. Her past seems much more dull than she remembers it.

"My Queen," Sidney peeks his head in the door and awaits the signal to enter.

"You're going to have to stop calling me that." Regina admonishes as she waves him in. She intended a light tone, but her words have hard edges that betray her true emotions.

"Old habits." He remarks in his defense. Regina can sense a discomfort in him. Something in his demeanor seems off kilter as if he had been holding his breath for hours.

"Something wrong?" Regina asks pushing a dark swath of hair away from her face and looking at Sidney more fully. Her agitation wanes in light of the new focus.

The moments pass in an inexplicably tense silence as Regina's question hangs in the air.

"Now this is a new side of you." Regina smirks in the most regal way. "I don't believe I've ever known you to be so meek Sidney." She adds leaning back in her chair.

"The girl. . ." His voice fades as Regina sits up once more, her face suddenly losing all softness. "She has . . . perished." He finishes with an awkward and uncharacteristic gulp before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Regina absorbs the blow to her gut. Somehow she already knew. The coldness in her side had crawled up her ribs some time ago - as if the young girl had taken some of Regina with her.

A strangled "I see," is all she can muster in response. Regina is no stranger to death. She was born in it, and yet an inner turmoil churns at the news. She doesn't release her anger at her reckless choice made in vain, but forces it into submission. She will gather herself later, but she will not mourn. Neither for herself nor the young life lost. It is more affirmation that she is making the right choice. The bodies must stop accumulating which means she must disappear.

"Regina..." Sidney pauses. The unspoken words languishing in his throat. "Where will you go?" He asks after a beat and Regina gets the sense that is not what he meant to say.

"It is better if no one knows exactly where. Minimizes the risk." She says coldly. "I said too much already." Regina notes, remembering her comment about Maine the night before. The news of the girl's passing pulls at her guts but she refuses to yield.

"Surely you can trust me my queen." Sidney protests and Regina can see the vein in his forehead bulge and pulsate. _Curious_. "What if you need help?" He adds desperately.

"Then I shall make contact as needed." Regina stands and leans over her desk to display her dominance. Sidney nods once as Regina's sharp tone carves a hole is his chest. He stands and takes his leave without another word.

Regina sits back in her wooden chair wrapped in leather to lose herself in quiet contemplation. She closes her eyes and lets her head rest against her own shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Emma calls as she walks into Regina's dimly lit office.<p>

"Hey." Regina echoes. The modern terms sounds funny as it rolls off her tongue earning an involuntary smirk from Emma.

"I think I've packed up just about everything for this super secret hideaway." Emma comments as she takes long strides toward Regina. Her tight denim pants accentuating her muscular legs as she moves. Regina's eyes follow the lines of her thighs while Emma walks and suddenly feels famished. She is still gathering her strength after all.

"Good." Regina nods and pushes her chair back so Emma can lean against her desk as they talk.

"There is also something I have to tell you. . ." Emma hesitates thinking of Valentina. The drop in Emma's expression clues Regina in immediately.

"I already know." Regina informs rather coldly. "I prefer not to speak of it." She continues in a tone that means this is more than just a preference.

"I just wanted to say-" Emma starts to apologize again anyway for having asked Regina to turn the girl in the first place. The guilt is so strong it has been causing Emma physical pain since the ordeal began.

"Emma," Regina stands and inches closer to her distraught paramour. "I made my choice and what has happened cannot be undone. Leave it." The sweetness masks the unhealed wounds, and Emma relaxes only slightly.

"What did you really come in here for?" Regina asks lifting Emma's chin with her index finger. There is a dark playfulness in Regina's eyes that catches Emma off guard and transfixes her all at once.

"So, I know you were thinking about going to Maine," Emma divulges immediately. Regina leans forward and runs her lips along Emma's rounded cheek bone.

"It was more than just a thought Miss Swan." Regina voice is little more than a throaty whisper and suddenly Emma losses her feet from under her. It takes a second to realize Regina has lifted her onto the desk.

"Well," A violent flush of heat rises to Emma's face. "I was just thinking," Emma leans forward to brush her lips against Regina's mouth as she speaks. "Maybe we can go to Massachusetts. Just a couple of hours outside of Boston?" Emma's lips continue down the column of Regina's throat.

"Do you mean to your father's house?" Regina's eyes slip closed as she losses herself in the moment.

"Not _in_ his house." Emma grins when Regina releases the tiniest moan. "There is a farm for sale not far from him. Out in the middle of nowhere. No one around for miles and miles." The tip of Emma's tongue runs up Regina's neck so that Emma can whisper her words right in Regina's ear.

"How resourceful of you to have found it." Regina teases, the adrenaline coursing through her body and forcing her teeth into razor sharp points.

"Well, I know that you have to keep a low profile." Emma throws her head back and groans when she feels Regina's fangs cross her clavicle. "I guess I just want to still be able to see my dad even if we can't be traveling." The words come out in unbalanced increments. Her head is spinning from desire, which has only increased now that Regina has pressed herself between her thighs.

Regina's fingers tangle in messy blonde hair and pull to expose Emma's neck. Instead of the expected bite, Regina lays warm kisses along the column before reaching Emma's trembling lips. Emma's mouth is warm and Regina melts into her.

"What if we bring your father with us?" Regina asks after a long penetrating kiss.

"What?" Emma forces her eyes open. She had almost forgotten what they had been discussing. "Bring him?" Emma repeats still struggling to catch her breath. "How? What will I say?" She asks, her mind too foggy to really think.

"Say what you must." Regina shrugs, her hands gripping the tops of Emma's thighs tightly. She finds her chair with her foot and drags it behind her in order to sit. Emma quickly follows and falls in Regina's lap.

"Okay." She manages in response. She will worry about the logistics later. Right now she just needs Regina. It is as if the tragedy and fear of the preceding days have all been morphed into unimaginable desire verging on the cusp of need. Emma inhales Regina's perfume and flicks her tongue over Regina's ear.

A growl rumbles deep in Regina's chest. She needs this too, more than she could have imagined.

Emma's deft fingers make quick work of the buttons on Regina's pale blue blouse. She doesn't waste time taking it off and instead pulls Regina's bra up to expose her partially bare chest. Emma turns to straddle Regina and in the same moment her shirt is being pulled over her head.

"_Fuck_," Emma groans when Regina grabs her hard over her bra. "_Don__'__t stop_," She begs starting to grind her hips against Regina. The inseam of her tight jeans rubs against her in the most extraordinary way.

Regina pulls at Emma's pants too hard and sends the top button flying and the zipper rips away from the fabric altogether. A small price to pay to feel Emma's wet arousal against her fingers.

Emma grinds harder as Regina slips inside without further delay. Emma clenches around her immediately. She is already so close.

"_Slower_," Emma pleads. She doesn't want this to be over so soon. "I didn't say stop!" Emma nearly cries when Regina removes her hand completely.

"Patience Miss Swan." Regina's voice is deep and luxurious. Regina lifts Emma with little effort and pulls the denim down roughly until it lands somewhere near her discarded shirt. Emma fumbles with Regina's clothes managing only to do away with the blouse and bra. There is something exhilarating of being completely nude while Regina remains partially clothed.

Another searing kiss and Emma is turned around. Her bare chest pressed against the hard surface of Regina's desk. Regina pushes her body against Emma and with elegant fingers slides inside. Emma matches each slow but powerful stroke with a backward thrust until her climax grows inevitable. Emma comes hard as soon as Regina's free hand reaches around to apply the slightest pressure to her clit. As Emma's body slows from spasms and aftershocks, Regina removes her fingers slowly and Emma turns to face her.

Regina moans when Emma takes her hand. Her lips, swollen from passionate kisses, and greedily envelops Regina's fingers to taste herself.

They don't waste time moving to a more comfortable location. Emma fumbles with Regina's belt before hastily pulling it apart. She can't help but moan and curse breathlessly when she pushes passed silky underwear to discover how turned on Regina has become. The small metal buckle of Regina's belt swings rhythmically as Emma's fingers move quickly. It only takes a moment. A moment for pleasure to explode from Regina's body and for her fangs to tear into the soft flesh of Emma's neck.

* * *

><p>"So, did you mean what you said?" Emma asks as she packs Steven's toys and favorite snacks into a duffle bad while the bird bounces happily around the room.<p>

"About what dear?" Regina quirks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Allowing your very loud and heinously messy feathery friend to join us?" She continues, her eyes following the toucan as he climbs up the exposed wooden beams in the ceiling.

"No," Emma laughs and Steven jumps down on her shoulder as if to affirm his spot on the trip. "About my dad." She continues. "If I'm going to convince him to drop everything and come with us. . . I may have to tell him about you and the dangers we face." A pit grows in Emma's stomach. She hadn't really thought this through passed not wanting to be apart from her father for who knows how long.

"Emma," Regina stops pulling extra suits from her closet. "I trust that you will do what you think is right." She explains genuinely. "You know what your father can handle." She finishes with a small squeeze to Emma's hand. Emma nods in return, but the doubt only grows stronger. _What if this is all too much and he starts drinking again? What about Kathryn?_

"Yeah." Emma mutters to herself as her panicked thoughts trail off. "Maybe we can go there first? Maybe if I can just see him in person and talk to him?" Emma works on collecting her thoughts.

"Sounds like a fine idea." Regina smiles, having already intended on paying a visit to James before disappearing.

"I'll go call him and let him know we are coming." Emma announces before leaving the room with Steven chattering behind her.

* * *

><p>"You can skulk behind the door all night or you can come in." Regina calls after listening to Ruby's footsteps burning a hole in the floor outside her office. After a moment the heavy wooden door creaks open and a distraught looking Ruby appears. "Shouldn't you be resting? We have a long day of traveling ahead." Regina notes as she glances at the time. The pre-dawn hours mean nothing to Regina, but werewolves need sleep.<p>

"I can't sleep." Ruby admits, and takes a seat across from Regina as soon as she is given the signal.

"What troubles you?" Regina asks.

Ruby struggles to find the words – or really the nerve to speak the questions that have been vexing her since the night before when Regina announced her plan to abdicate her proverbial throne to Sidney. Even if done in name only, the plan goes against Ruby's every instinct.

"Why do you want to go into hiding… this isn't like you." Ruby finally spits out her words hastily in fear of losing the nerve to confront her queen.

Regina is only surprised that Ruby waited this long to ask the question. It is one that she would ask as well in anyone else's position.

"I know that this is difficult to understand." Regina's words are laced with the patience usually only reserved for Emma. "But you know better than anyone that what we are dealing with cannot be combated with conventional means." Regina thinks of Ruby being beaten to within an inch of her life and the fruitless search for her attackers that followed.

"Yes, but why should we hide like cowards?!" Ruby screeches. "Let's play into their game. Let's prepare an ambush. They are getting closer to you right? So we open right up, let them think they have you and then we hit them with everything we've got!" Ruby grows frantic as she explains her plan.

"Ruby, and how many more will die in the process?" Regina asks maintaining her low and even tone.

"We are soldiers Regina! If we die fighting then so be it!" Ruby pleads as she leans forward in her chair.

"And what of the innocents in between them and us?" Regina asks calmly. "How many more girls like Valentina will there be before they make their direct attack on me? Do you have any idea?" Regina's question is rhetorical and it brings her point into focus. "They don't just want to hurt me Ruby. They want to destroy us by any means necessary. Are you willing to carry that weight on your shoulders?" Regina asks.

Ruby can only shake her head.

"I'm willing to fight." Ruby declares as she stands.

"Will you not join us then?" Regina asks already all to sure of the answer.

"I cannot hide Regina. I simply can't." It hurts Ruby to speak the words. She has been wrestling with her decision incessantly, but she just can't imagine sitting around on a farm waiting for someone else to do something. Especially when that someone else is Sidney.

"Then you will be second in command." Regina stands to lend some level of formality to the moment. "You will have worked in concert with Sidney and some others to oust me or kill me or whatever story you and he develop." She walks around the front of her desk and extends her arm only to be attacked by a hug.

"Take care of Granny, okay?" Ruby's eyes fill with tears but she disappears into the hallway before they fall to her cheeks.

Regina leans back against the front of her desk. She had expected Ruby would resist going into hiding, but she hadn't realized it would hurt quite this much.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they weren't there!" The angry voice booms through the hall so loudly even the bricks and mortar of the house seem to shift. This was going to be the day. The day that Regina Mills finally came to answer for her crimes.<p>

"I. . . I don't know. . . they were su-su-supposed to be there for three more days." The young man wipes the sweat from his brow using his palm and exposes the rounded black tattoo on his hand. It is more of a brand than a tattoo and it still hurts sometimes though he would never consider complaining. He tries to explain in rambling sentences that when he lead his team of twenty broke through to the vampire queen's São Paulo estate, there was not a soul to be found. Even the full time staff had disappeared.

"Stop your sniveling!" The voice booms even more loudly causing three trained assassins to stand a little closer together as if hoping for safety in numbers, though they know there is none to be had. "Where have they gone?" The question is not so much ask as it is barked.

The three men look at each other and the one standing slightly forward swallows hard before answering. It may well be the last words he ever utters - of this he is keenly aware. "We do . . um. . we don't know yet." He admits with a heavy tremble in his voice and a violent shaking in his knees.

There is a long pause. The seething rage is tangible like billowing smoke from an uncontrolled fire filling the room. The men stand together awaiting their fates.

"Find her." The deep growl through gritted teeth makes the threat clear. The punishment for failure will be their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year! I promise I am not abandoning this story, but real life is extremely demanding and I'm doing my best to finish up the last few chapters as quickly as I can. Thanks for sticking with me! **


End file.
